Night of the Hunter
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Devastated by the turn of events in her life, Arianna left her home on a ship that found its way to Florence, Italy. Now, Arianna found she was alone. In an odd situation, she finds a family that wants her. That's her happily ever after right? Wrong. OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was a cold, rainy day in Florence, Italy. Boats were starting to dock to the nearest harbor since the wind was picking up and thunder was rolling in off to the Northeast. The dark clouds were slowly picking up pace over Florence, making icy water rain from the heavens.  
One boat docked just before the rain started falling, and off scrambled a little girl. Her eyes were wet with tears and she shook from her very core.

"_Che stupida, che stupid. Perche l'ho fatto?" (_Stupid, stupid girl. Why did I do that?) She questioned silently, hiccupping afterwards. She rubbed her eyes and started to wander the streets as the rain slowly pounded down her back.

Giovanni was late; surely his wife would kill him for being late for dinner. This was the tenth time this month, and she warned him about it before. He always said that dinner was family time, but never pushed it on his children, they were growing up for goodness sake!

"_Mi dispiace signore_." (I'm sorry sir.) Giovanni said bowing his head just slightly, "but _mi moglie _(my wife)is expecting me home for dinner." His boss waved his hand in dismissal, "go on Giovanni, you've done enough for me today." Giovanni bowed his head again and smiled towards his boss, "_Grazie, grazie signore_!" He cried out as he rushed out the door.

Just his luck: it was raining.

Giovanni raised his hand up towards the sky and scowled at the darkening clouds. Holding up papers that rendered themselves useless, he tried to cover his figure as he hurriedly walked through the empty streets.

The little girl started shaking from the cold wind and rain that fell upon the streets. She didn't look up, not once. Suddenly, she ran into something, knocking her to the ground. She looked up, her dress now completely soaked, at a man. Slightly graying hair, but still long and black; he looked so kind.

His eyes softened considerably and held out a hand, which she gladly took.

"_Mi dispiace poco ragazzina._" (I'm sorry little girl.) She looked up at the kind man and smiled, her eyes tired.

"_Va bene signore._" (It's okay sir.) Her voice was small, he barely understood her.

"Are you lost little one?" He asked, exchanging Italian words to English hoping she understood. She looked up slightly confused.

"My _papa_…"

"What of your father little one?"

"He… left me…" she said piecing words together slowly as she hugged herself close. Giovanni stared down at the little girl and then grabbed her hand.

"Come with me _bambina_." He pulled her along to his house while she trusted the stranger; it was all she could do.

**Edited: November 30, 2010**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Giovanni! Bastardo! _(Bastard!)_ I told you to be home at si—why do you have a little bambina with you?" Maria questioned, taking the child away from her husband to look for wounds, "where did you find her?" _

_"She was walking the streets alone, amore _(love)_," he started, "she said her Papa left her on the streets." The girl looked up at the woman in front of her._

_"Papa sent me on a ship.." she said softly. Maria gasped slightly and took a hold of the little girl in front of her in a tight embrace._

_"Poor, poor girl," she said softly into her hair, "why would he do something like that?" she hissed at her husband. Giovanni shrugged his shoulders lightly as his eyes down casted towards the little girl, shaking in her wet clothes. _

_"She looks like Claudia's size, Si? _(Yes?)_" Giovanni asked as Maria rummaged in one of the nearby cupboards and pulled out an oversized towel._

_"Federico!" Maria called upon her eldest, "run a warm bath please!"_

_"Why mama?" he questioned walking into the room. His eyes ran over the little girl in front of him, "who is she?"_

_"Questions later bambino, run the water! She'll catch the plague if we don't get her out of these soaked clothes. You too as well Giovanni!" Maria said hurriedly while she pushed the girl towards the opposite room. Two children gathered where Federico once stood, one girl and the other a boy._

_Giovanni took long steps over to the children and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder._

_"Claudia," he started with a sweet smile, "Tesoro_ (sweetheart)_ can you go and fetch a nightgown of yours?"_

_"Do I have to?" she whined. Giovanni smiled kindly._

_"Si _(Yes)_ Tesoro _(sweetheart)_, now go." Claudia raced up the steps towards her bedroom to fetch a nightgown._

_"Ezio, go help your mother," Ezio was frozen to his spot, after all he was only seven; what good could he do, "listen Ezio, please help your mama; this little ragazzina _(little girl)_ needs our help right now." Ezio shook his head in understanding._

_"Yes Papa." Giovanni ruffled up Ezio's hair with his left hand, a smile gracing his features._

_"Thank you my boy." With that Giovanni walked up the stairs as Claudia came running down them._

_"Look fratello _(brother)_! I found one of my nightgowns." Claudia held up the gown towards Ezio face, in turn he snatched it from her grasp and pushed her towards the stairs._

_"Go to your room sorella_ (sister)_, I'll take this to mama." Claudia looked up at her older brother with a worried glance._

_"Va bene fratello _(Okay brother)_, goodnight." Ezio ruffled her hair and with a smile he left his sister behind._

Arianna sat on her windowsill, staring out at the rising sun. She couldn't sleep; she was too busy with the thoughts that ran throughout her head. So she started remembering the good times, the time she met her "family", the time she truly was first happy. She smiled to herself and wrapped her blanket around her frame.

The floor creaked under her weight. She walked down the steps, carefully. The sun had still not risen from behind the tall buildings making her even more cautious than before. Once she reached the bottom of the steps she looked both ways, down the right corridor and down the left corridor. Neither Giovanni nor Maria was up at this point, everything was in its respected place.

Arianna dropped the blanket on the ground and kicked it underneath the near by table. She grabbed her leather boots that Ezio had been so kind as to give her for her fifteenth birthday, which was last week, and slipped them on. They reached her knees, past her tight fitting pants.

"_Carta, carta_ (Paper, paper)_…_ where is the paper?" Arianna asked herself, her face heating up with annoyance, "_cazzo_, Ezio…" she said angrily and grabbed Ezio's scrap paper he had written on recently—her paper.

_Mama-_

_Going to Mia's casa _(house)_ for a few hours, I'll be back to help with lunch._

_-Arianna_

Though Maria wasn't her real mother, it was the closest thing then she'll ever get. Arianna smiled to herself and cursed herself as well; her handwriting was horrible. She defiantly needed to work on it. Opening the door, the cool morning air hit her like a frying pan. Goose bumps arose on her skin and she shivered. Certainly it'd get warmer—it was Florence after all! It was Italy of all places..

* * *

"So wait, you've never, **ever** free-ran in your life before?" Mia, her best friend besides Ezio, asked with a bellowing laugh that filtered through the air, "don't see why not I mean those _stupido _(stupid) brothers of yours do it all the time!" Mia smirked at her own little comment.

"They are not stupid… at least, not all the time." Arianna added on with a slight smirk tracing on her face. Mia smiled widely, her teeth showing

"How's your little crush on Ezio my dear?" Arianna's face heated up, "_Silenzio stupido _(Silence stupid)!" Arianna yelped covering Mia's mouth with her hand. Mia only smiled and lifted herself off the ground, "just because I'm a thief doesn't mean I will let you talk to me like that!" She stretched her arms above her head. Mia lifted up her skirting and turned away from Arianna.

"You should act more like a lady Arianna." Mia turned around with a bright flash of teeth and whipped her hair over her shoulder.

"And prancing around in skirts, leaping over buildings is being a _signora _(lady)?" Mia's smile widened, "as much of a _signora _(lady) as I'll ever be." Arianna smiled and got off the hay stack, watching the straw land at her feet.

"So are you going to teach me how to leap over buildings?"

"First let's get you a dress…" _Mia_.

"A dress?" _Alessandro_, Mia's boyfriend… she doesn't admit it though. Says he's just a friend, "makes life _interessante _(interesting)don't you think?" Alessandro smirked and drew his hands around Mia's waist, "as interesting as two girls would want." Arianna rolled her eyes and brushed past them.

"Well let's get a dress for me then?"

"This is embarrassing Mia!" Arianna called after her friend as she fell behind. The dress Mia let her borrow was heavy with three layers of skirting. Arianna lifted up the skirting as high as possible and jumped the large gap between the two buildings.

"What?" Mia called from behind her, "what would my father say!" Arianna screamed after her.

"He'd be proud of you!" Mia called back with a loud laugh, "now come on slow poke, you're making me grow old!" Arianna reached up towards the loose bricks and raised her body towards the top of the tower.

"Getting there! Come on Aria!" Her nickname she got because apparently 'Arianna' was too long. Arianna rolled her eyes and started climbing up the tower bit my bit. Finally, she reached the top and sweat rolled down her face.

"Here," Mia held down her hand and Arianna gladly took it in her grasp. Mia pulled her up with her strength and smiled down at Arianna.

"Now let's jump off the side!"

"WHAT?" Arianna gasped looking at her friend, "are you nuts! This building is more than seventy feet high!"

"I know." Mia backed up to the edge, her back facing the sky. She smiled and simply let go, letting herself fall. Arianna screamed loudly and ran towards the edge. Mia plopped down in a wagon of flower petals. Petals weaved themselves in her curly brown hair.

"Come on!" People stared at Mia with strange glances and Arianna closed her eyes to count backwards from ten.

* * *

"Hey Mia!" She could hear her name being called. Mia turned around and saw the Auditore brothers coming towards her, smiles both dusting their handsome faces. Mia smiled lightly; she didn't like them very much.

"Hello Federico, Ezio." She glanced at both of the brothers, "where is Arianna? We found her note and mother wants her for something." Mia opened her mouth when she felt a swift breeze fall next to her and a slightly yelp. Up out of the pink petals came Arianna, spitting out petals.

"I'm never doing that again Mia!"

"Arianna?" Arianna turned around, the petals still in her hair. Ezio smirked, "having fun _tesoro _(sweetheart)?" Arianna's face heated up, "what are you two doing here?"

"Question should be: what the hell are you doing Aria?" Federico asked, smiling. Mia looked at Federico with a disbelieving look—"with me of course."

"And your jumping off roofs in _dresses_ is keeping her safe I suppose?" Mia smirked, "of course. She wanted to learn how to free-run!" Ezio looked at her and took Arianna from around the waist, hoisted up towards his shoulder.

"Anyways we need her to come home with us, Mama needs her help with some things today." Arianna folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll return the dress tomorrow I suppose Mia."

"_Addio_ _bella _(Goodbye beautiful)." Mia waved towards her friend as the two boys took her away.

"Why did she give you that dress? Surely she noticed your bosom doesn't fit inside of it." Federico joked with a smirk, "too small." He cupped his hands in front of his chest. Ezio chuckled along with his brother.

"You just wait! I'll have a bigger chest than Mia someday!"

Oh the irony…

* * *

**AN**: Please review, it'd mean the world to me! I appreciate alerts and favorites as well, but reviews are like honey to my mustard! (yumm...) I've tried my best to keep people in character (meaning Ezio and Federico) so please tell me if I'm doing good! My Italian is also not my best; I studied it for two years, but only went over basics and I don't think I'm very good at it anyways! Assassin's creed is probably my favorite video game besides Fallout 3 :D Me likey this chapter by the way so please review!

**Edited:** November 30, 2010


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Repubblica Fiorentina-1476**

**-One year later-**

Arianna reached up to her hair and combed her fingers through the thick weave of matted hair. Since that day, Mia had up and disappeared. With her, everyone of her belongings and even Alessandro. Arianna only had that dress Mia gave her when they played 'Jumping roofs' in dresses. Those were the memories she didn't try to repress; those memories were welcomed. The memories of pools of blood on the floor in Mia's house were not. The guards arrested Arianna because she had found the house in such order, and she was the last one to see Mia. She was released because they had a new lead, but those memories of being in such a cold place... they never did go away.

One year was all she needed. Instead of messing around, bustling about with men, she took a turn and decided to spend her days and nights in complete solitude. This would be the first day she would venture outside in over a year. She swallowed the lump in her throat and braided her long, smooth hair. She slipped on her dress (after Maria had helped her with her corset) and her white flats. Lifting up her skirtings, she walked down the steps. She was nervous. People had forgotten that the Auditore family had a non-relative living with them and when she would walk outside again-who knows what people would think.

"Well look at you _bella..._(beautiful...)" Arianna turned around sharply. Though she had been tamed, she was still fierce and feisty. She smiled in relief; it was only Federico. A year had done wonders to him as well. He was toned, muscular, his face had grown acutely sharper. He held out his arm and bowed his head, "May I escort a beautiful _signora_ (lady) as yourself around today?" Maria had made a big fuss about her finally going outside. She gathered a list of things she needed in the market and Giovanni gave her some letters that needed to be sent out.

"_Va bene_ (okay) Federico," she spoke lightly, teasing him slightly with her stare, "on one condition." Federico's smile turned into an abrupt frown, and into a smile once again.

"What would this condition be _bella ragazza_(pretty girl)?" Federico gave one of his enticing, charming smiles; that ones he used on courtesans. Her small smile faltered a bit, "you don't go running off towards every _bella puttana_ (pretty whore) you see." Federico hooked her arm into his and smiled affectionately at her.

"Why would I do that when I have _la ragazza più bella del mondo_(the most beautiful girl in the world) on my arm?" Arianna rolled her eyes and smiled, "Oh Federico!" she cried out jokingly, "bed me now!" Federico laughed loudly and tugged her out the door.

"If those _parole _(words) were real," he said gently, taking her chin in his grasp; making her look at him in the eyes, "_Vorrei non perdere tempo a tutti_(I would waste no time at all)." Arianna's face began inflamed with red and she torn her chin away from his grasp.

"_Sto solo scherzando mia cara! _(Just kidding my dear!)" He cried after her as she tore her arm away from his.

"_Culo,_(Ass,)" She stated as she turned around, "go find Ezio and play with your _puttana_s (whores) I have work to do." Arianna felt a little hurt. She put great trust into Federico to not try to say things like that to her. He knew what happened last time a guy talked to her like that-it was a horrible experience. To make that experience even worse, Ezio had found her like _that_. She shook her thoughts away. She walked hurriedly into the crowds.

"_Mi scusi, mi scusi _(Excuse me, excuse me)." She said as she pushed through the crowds, perhaps she shouldn't have said that to Federico-perhaps she was just nervous about being outside in over a year. Perhaps the shock was finally getting to her. Without warning she ran into something-hard. She stumbled back to fall on her butt. Pain whizzed up her back and she cried out, "_Cazzo_! (Fuck!)" She rubbed her lower back until a hand came into view.

"_Perdonatemi bella signora, Io non guardavo dove stavo andando._(Forgive me beautiful lady, I was not looking where I was going.)" She took the hand and when she stood up she finally saw the man's face. He was quite the looker. His eyes were as green as pastures in the countryside and his beautiful black hair was blasted back. A smirk graced his features, probably because she was too shocked to let go of his hand.

"_Grazie signore..?_(Thank you mister...?)" She began as she quickly let her hand let go of his to wipe off her dress, "Ah, my name is Luigi Ricci, and yours _bella_(beautiful)?" Arianna felt her face flush a light pink.

"I'm Arianna Auditore. _Bella_ (beautiful) is good as well." Luigi took her hand into his and placed a light kiss on the back side of her hand.

"Well _Signora _Auditore, have to no one to escort you to the market?" Her eyebrows knitted together, how did he know she was going to the market? A red flash went through her mind: This guy was bad. Ariannatook her hand back and brushed beside him, trying to ignore him.

"Did I say something to upset you _bella_?" He was just a pace behind her. She turned her head over her shoulder; he was following her for whatever reason.

"How did you know I was going to the market?" He raised a fuzzy eyebrow.

"Isn't that what women do on a beautiful Sunday after church. Go to the market?" Arianna stopped in her tracks; she was a fool to consider that he had been...

"I jumped to conclusions it seems. Would you like to escort me to the market then _Signore _Ricci?" Luigi held out his arm to her.

"It is fine _bella_ women must be hasty in case a man is harmful _Si_(yes)?" Arianna nodded her head and let the man lead her towards the market.

* * *

Luigi dropped her off at the market saying that his wife would be worried if she saw him with a _bella ragazza (_beautiful girl) such as herself. Arianna took it as a compliment, but was disappointed to find he was already married. He kissed her hand before he left. Now, she was alone again.

"Ah, _Signore _Moretti!" Arianna said, a smile setting beautifully on her lips. The older man looked up from his fruit stall and gazed at her with a confused look, "do I know you _Signora_?" Arianna looked hurt in a way, but coughed silently; did she change that much?

"It's me _Signore _Moretti, Arianna!" The stall's man still looked at her with confusion, "I'm sorry dear girl my memory has been failing me lately." He shook his head in dismay.

"Arianna Auditore?" She tried once more. Like they say, third times the charm. Moretti straightened up and slammed his hand down on the stall, "Arianna!" He cried with a smile under his whitening mustach, "how have you been dear girl?" Arianna chuckled girlishly and clucked her tongue.

"Signore Moretti it seems your memory is truly failing you." Moretti smiled and walked from behind his stall, staring at the nearly grown girl in front of him, "_Sei diventata una bella signorina, Arianna_!" (You have grown into a fine, young lady Arianna!)" Moretti said, his face wrinkling from his old age, "if my daughters were as _bella_as you they'd be married by now!" He spoke again, adjusting his hands so they were placed ontop of her shoulders.

"Ah, speaking of which, have you found a young man for yourself yet?" Arianna sighed and shook her head, looking down shamefully. She was sixteen and the marrying age had started at fourteen, yet no marriage proposals came into view, "well they are all _stupide teste di cazzo_! (Stupid dickheads.)" Arianna laughed loudly at hearing the old man curse so loudly. He smiled and went back to his station, "but I'm guessing you haven't just come here to see an old man, am I correct?" Arianna shook her head in a reply of yes. He chuckled lightly and glanced down at his fruits, "please tell me what you need, Signora Auditore."

"Ah _si, si_ (yes, yes)," she pulled out the neatly written note from Maria, "Mama needs _mele, uva, pomodori e lattuga _(apples, grapes, tomatoes, and lettuce) oh and she was looking for something called a '_pesca_' (peach)?" Moretti looked up after putting the apples, graps, tomatoes, and lettuce into a box for her.

"Peaches?" He said lightly, "ah, here they are." He handed two peaches towards her. Her hands ran over them, they felt like little hair balls. "And one for a _bella ragazza_ as yourself." He handed her another one and smiled sweetly.

"160 florins Signora Auditore." She gapped at him and pulled out her pouch, "that much?" He nodded his head sadly, "peaches are escalating in price because of their rarity to land in Florence." Arianna nodded her head in understanding and smiled.

"Grazie Signore Moretti."

"N_essun problema, _(No problem) Signora Auditore."

* * *

After two more stops, one at the butcher and another at the seasoning stall, she wanted to make one more stop before heading home.

"Dante!" She said sharply turning on her heel towards the 'helper' that the butcher store had given her for helping with the 'heavy boxes'. He was a scrawny boy. He legs were trembling from the weight of the three boxes.

"Yes Signora?" He yelped, clearly surprised bay her voice. He about almost dropped the boxes.

"Please run those back to the Casa de Auditore and come back here?" Dante shook from her intense gaze, "I'll pay you for your help as well." She said kindly. She had a weakness for those big eyes he was giving her. He nodded his head and started walking off in the direction of the house. She looked up at the wooden sign hanging from above the window. She walked, gently up towards the window and smiled.

"_Ciao_(Hello) there," her voice rippled lightly as the person turned his head, "Luigi?" The man looked just like the man that walked her to the market not an hour ago. The man chuckled and scratched his chin, "Sorry my brother isn't in." Arianna's face flushed, "Sorry, you look alike." He chuckled.

"It is alright, what are you looking for Signora?" Arianna looked at the beautiful dresses behind him and then at the trousers.

"Ah how much for a pair of trousers?" She asked quietly, it wasn't socially correct for a woman of a wealthy family to wear trousers.

"For your husband?" Arianna looked up and placed her left hand behind her back.

"Ah, Si!" She sqeaked, "how did you know?"

"A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be single." Her face heated up. The brothers were just like Ezio and Federico- so kind and gentle, but so maniluaptive and charming.

"What size does he wear?" He asked. She looked down at her hips, they probably don't carry that small of a hip.

"A thirty if I remember correctly." He turned to her a strange look plastered on his face, "really? So small for a man, but I do have a pair of trousers that size." Arianna chuckled nervously and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"He is just an artist so he is small from lack of lifting and such." The tailor looked up with a small smile, "I see." He pulled out a pair of brilliantly red trousers. They looked small enough. Arianna looked behind him.

"Ah how much for that gold dress behind your head Signore?" The tailor manovered his head so it was cranked around. "Ah, so you like _Penelope_aye?" Arianna looked at him confused. He chuckled whole-heartily and placed a hand on her cheek, "I name my masterpieces." Arianna felt that same heat rush up to her face.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say. His hand was removed from her cheek as he looked behind her.

"Is that your husband?" He questioned slightly, looking worried. Arianna turned her head to see none other than Ezio standing there, looking as handsome as ever.

"Ah there you are _amore_(love)." Ezio said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She wanted to push him away, she wanted to slap him and tell him not to treat him like all over his other girls.

"He's an artist?" Arianna opened her mouth to reply, but Ezio beat her to it, "Si, actually I was working on a **pittura de****nudo **of my _bella ragazza _(beautiful girl)here before she stammered off saying something about a dress." Arianna's face became flustered and she pushed Ezio away. The tailor was laughing, not just laughing; loudly laughing.

"Ah he's a keeper Signora." He put the golden dress in front of Arianna and smiled, "I'll give you an extra 20 florins off for the little laugh there." Arianna looked at Ezio, glaring daggers at him. He smiled contently.

"I'm sorry about my husband here, he's just a _bastardo_(bastard) sometimes." Ezio's jaw dropped, but he complied himself again.

"And my wife has quite a mouth on her. You should of heard her last night while we were f-"

"Here!" She slammed down 400 florins, "is that enough Signore?" The tailor smiled lightly and handed her back about sixty of those florins, "there. Grazie and come again."

"Oh we will." Ezio said for Arianna as he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked away.

"I hate you Ezio. Really, truly hate you."

"You know you love me _bella _(beautiful)." She sighed, it was true, but he didn't know that.

"That is a ridiculous idea Ezio!" She snapped at him, "A _pittura de nudo_? (Nude painting) Why?" Ezio looked at her with a slight smirk, "why did you like him or something?" Arianna's face heated up.

"That's also a ridiculous idea! I told him I was _married_, if I liked him I would've told him that you were my _idiota fratello _(Idiot brother) or something!" She slapped at Ezio's wandering hand and tore away from his touch.

"I like seeing your reaction, you're just too _carina _(cute) when you're mad." Arianna rolled her eyes, she didn't believe him, no one has ever called her cute before.

"You're a _stronzo_ (asshole) just like Federico. _Cazzo_ (fuck) two peas in a pod." She said curtly and glared at the boy besides her.

"WOA." He cried out pointing at her. Arianna looked at him like he was going mad, "you finally filled out Mia's dress! After a year!" Arianna scowled at Ezio and as if on cue he took a hold of her hand and pulled her towards him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed deeply. She was seething with heat; her face felt like a stove.

"I saw Pazzi guards coming right towards you." He hissed back just as deeply and turned her over so she was underneath him, against the wall.

"_Ehi_(hey)!" A gruff voice said. Ezio was moving his head around and finally he looked up towards the voice, "do that in your own bed!" One of the guards chuckled and nudged the other guard. He pointed towards Arianna and Ezio, "she's one fine lady. We'll let you go if you give us a wirl with her." He stated. Ezio growled at the guards and pushed Arianna behind me, protecting her.

"Run!" They both took off. Arianna held her skirting up while holding another dress and trousers. She was panting by the time they got home. Ezio slammed the gate/door behind him and slide down the iron gate, panting.

"Now, that was fun!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Repubblica Fiorentina-1476**

Giovanni paced in his office, the sound of his footsteps looming over the household. He was mad, upset, angry- at what? No one knew. The echoing of his footsteps lingered in the almost empty house. Maria, Claudia, and Arianna took up the space at the large, wooden table. This table wasn't situated not ten feet away from the kitchen where Arianna helped Maria cook the meals that fed the family. But this was different, Ezio and Federico said they were going on a walk, but everyone knew that was code for "we're going to waste our florins on courtesans and drink until we don't know our own names, then fuck the girls until the sun rises." Well, at least Arianna thought that's what it meant..

Arianna sat on one of the chairs, placed on the right hand side of the table, one leg curled under her butt and her hand was up by her mouth. She was biting away on her nails, something that Maria called 'unattractive', which made Arianna comment on that she: "wasn't attractive, and she was glad _suini _(pigs) weren't looking at her like a piece of meat". She always hated being the centered of attention. Whether it was the why she dressed, or the what she did; she didn't like the attention she got when she acted abnormally. It made her feel small, uncertain, like a doll. She was a doll either way, she supposed, someone that was supposed to sit there and look pretty.

Claudia had no trouble getting attention from men though, she was like honey for bees. They were attracted to her sweet, fiery nature, and that award winning Auditore smile. Claudia was absolutely gorgeous anyways, she didn't need the help of face paint or push up dresses. She was perfect that why she was, she even had a man. His named was Duccio and Claudia said she loved him, but Arianna didn't believe her. Arianna thinks that Claudia was in love with the fantasy, the dream, of being in love. Claudia would talk about falling in love with a name, and you could just see the warmth that radiated off her as soon as the topic was covered. In fact, that was what Claudia was discussing with Maria.

Maria was sitting there, like a proper lady, writing down something. Arianna couldn't tell what it was, but she guessed it was more chores for Arianna to do tomorrow. She wrote so quickly it was a surprise how her handwriting was so neat and pretty. If Arianna even tried to write as fast as Maria was doing at this very moment, she'd fail miserably. Arianna could tell by the way she was writing there would be plenty for her to do tomorrow.

Arianna pulled her hand away from her mouth and pushed away from the table. Maria looked up because of the sound that a chair was being dragged across the floor made shivers trace her skin, "I'm going to go see Papa." Arianna announced. Maria looked up at her and smiled lightly, obviously tired, "of course _bambino _(child) do what you must." Arianna smiled widely and walked out of the room. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Maria roll her eyes at the name 'Duccio'. She snickered quietly.

While she walked down the empty corridor, she stopped herself for a moment to look at a painting. It was one of a villa, stoned and high as the mountains itself. She found herself reaching out towards the picture; it looked so familiar. She shook herself out of the trace and raised her skiritng once again and walked down to Giovanni's office. She raised her hand and knocked three times. She could hear the steps stop for a moment, "_Entrare _(enter.)" Giovanni said, his voice sounded mustered with fake-sweetness. He probably thought it was Maria. Arianna poked her head in and soon enough her body followed. She shut the door behind her silently.

"_Ciao _Arianna," Giovanni said, his face giving away that he was angered by something. He held out his hand, and pointed at a chair that was directly in front of him, "do you have something you need to discuss with me?" Arianna sighed lightly and sat down in the chair in a rush, making her dress "poof" up for a moment.

"It's just that, all this talk about love is getting to me Papa," Arianna said quietly, refusing to blush, "I mean Claudia is younger than me and yet, there she is, talking about how much she loves Duccio." Giovanni looked at her and chuckling loudly.

"Trust me Arianna, all men are fools. We do not see what lies in front of us even if it was half naked and ready." Arianna felt a blush creeping itself up on her cheeks, "I'm worried that no man will take a liking to me." Giovanni gave Arianna a look, a fatherly look, "I know a few men that have asked for your hand, none that you know of course." Arianna looked up disbelieving, "you're lying." Giovanni looked at her with a smirk, "have I ever lied to you my dear?" Arianna shook her head, in a way of saying no, and looked up at Giovanni.

"Why are you so worried about this anyways?" Giovanni asked, placing his chin on his hands, his elbows resting on the table.

"It's just that.. no man has ever looked at me that way and it makes me feel... like a toy." Giovanni laughed and considering the situation, Arianna thought he was laughing at her.

"What?" She asked, trying to not sound disrespectful. Which, was becoming increasingly hard.

"It's just the Arianna that I've grown to know and love doesn't think of such doltish requests as such." Arianna laughed quietly, it sounded more like a snicker. "Well, there's a new Arianna and she wants some sort of man to take interest." Giovanni grinned, "I know you've become a gentle, beautiful, young woman. Just give it time, all men need time to notice what's in front of them." Arianna shook her head, agreeing in an odd way. Giovanni stood from his seat and looked out the window, down at the streets below.

"How did you meet Mama?" Arianna asked quietly. Giovanni was taken back by the question, but he chuckled.

"That's a story for another time Arianna, too much to tell and little time left." Left? Left for what? She wondered, "though I can tell you it wasn't her beauty that drew me to her, it was her charismatic nature; such as yours." Arianna felt her face flash red, "me charismatic?" Giovanni shook his head and grinned, "it's so liberating to see a young woman that knows what she wants and will do anything to get her hands on it." Arianna chuckled lightly.

"That sounds more of Claudia than me Papa." She placed her hands in her lap, folded nicely. Giovanni chuckled, "Claudia is fiery and passionate, but not every man likes that. Some like their woman kind and gentle, and some like them charismaticand loving." Giovanni walked over and put his hands on Arianna's shoulder, leaning down he gave her a fatherly kiss on the cheek.

"Go to bed, _bambina_, I heard Maria talking of more chores to give you tomorrow." Arianna sighed and rolled her eyes, "great." Giovanni patted her head and sighed, "go get a good nights rest." Arianna stood up and gave Giovanni a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight Papa."

* * *

The morning sun shone down through the window. Arianna was sprawled out on her bed, her hair fanned out, and her white night gown up to her thighs. Very provocative. Arianna's eyes slowly fluttered open and, literally, screamed when her face was met by a bare chest. Her face became flustered as she pulled up her sheets. Ezio smirked and pulled the covers over towards him.

"Ezio!" she screamed angrily and threw a pillow at him, "don't sneak into other people's beds, half naked no less!" Ezio quirked an eyebrow, "who says I'm only _half _naked?"

Arianna stormed out of the bedroom and marched right into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and fixed her hair, combing her hair with her fingers. It was volumized, curly, and slightly sexy. She put, very lightly, some coal around her eyes and smiled. She reached for Claudia's pink paste she put on her lips. She put some on and smoothed it over her lips.

"_Bella_, what was that for?" Ezio's sickening sweet voice came from the direction of the door. Arianna turned around and looked at him, a glare slowly coming into play. He had a slightly swollen, red cheek from where she slapped him, "you were in my bed, _naked_, how am I suppose to react?"

"Half naked." He corrected. Arianna brushed past him, "whatever _stronzo _(asshole)." She went into her bedroom, making sure the door was securly shut and got changed. She pulled on her corset and heard a voice, "need help?" So god help her if that was Ezio; he would die slow and painfully. She turned her head and noticed it wasn't Ezio, but Federico. His famous "heart breaker" smile was graced on his lips. She whiped her head around, hiding her blush underneath the needing of someone to tie her corset.

"Please?" He snaked his hands around her waist, grabbing the ties and slowly, but surely, tied her corset.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday _bella_, I didn't think saying something as so would hurt your feelings as badly as they did." Arianna looked over her shoulder as she slipped on her dress and noted he wasn't fully dressed either.

"It's okay I over reacted if anything. I should glad if anything." Federico cocked his head slightly, "glad of what?" Arianna chuckled girlishly low and turned her head so he could see her eyes, "that someone could possibly think of doing that with me." Suddenly, arms enveloped her waist and she was pulled backwards into some hard. She noted that it was Federico's chest.

"You're too _carina _(cute) Arianna." He kissed her cheek affectionately and that's when she heard the door squeak open.

"What are you two doing?" It was a shrill voice: Claudia.

After explaining the situation that happened before Claudia, rudely interupted, it was all okay. Claudia understood. When Claudia stood up from Arianna's bed she snapped her fingers together, "Mama wanted me to get you and bring you downstairs, she has more chores of you." Arianna erupted with a loud sigh, not again.

It had been nearly three hours and Arianna was still wandering around town. She had ran the errands that Maria needed to be done, but now she was bored and was looking for some entertainment. She walked down one lonely back alley, nothing was moving. When she came out of the alley, she noted the grouped footsteps coming from behind her. The clinking of metal-guards. Arianna glanced over her shoulder and she was right, a group of guards were following her. She reached up on the wall and with one hand (the other one holding her skirting) she hoisted herself up onto a window, then onto a beam, and finally another window. The roof was within reach.

Once on the roof, she looked down. The guards silently scratched their helmets and lingered the look down the two alleyways the main one spilt off into.

Good, she thought. They don't know where she was. She silently prayed that today wasn't going to be a 'chase' marathon with her and the guards. She slipped onto another roof, and from there she went roof to roof until she jumped down. She landed hard, she could feel her ankle twist in an odd fashion making her yelp. She straightened up and tried to step forward. A serge of pain ran through her leg, making her tear up. She sucked it up and noticed a doctor nearby. She limped over towards him, and once in front of him she asked for his help.

"_Dottore, credo che mi sono fatto male alla caviglia_ (Doctor, I think I hurt my ankle)." She said lightly, lifting up her skirting to show a slow and easy bruise coming through her skin. It was swollen, a large bump was placed there.

"_Oh cara_ (Oh dear)..." he said softly and pulled out a stool, "sit." She listened to the doctor. He hoisted her ankle up on the table and examined it. "Oh good, it only looks sprained. Did you land on your feet hard?" He asked, slowly wrapping the injury with white tape.

"_Si_ (Yes) I was walking and was in a slight hurry, I tried to jump over a few boxes... and ya." She scratched the back of her head and laughed lightly, "Sorry _dottore_ (doctor)." He chuckled, the bird mask shaking lightly, "it is alright _cara _(dear)." He stopped winding the injury and smiled, "60 florins." She reached into her pouch and handed him sixty florins, her change from the tailor yesterday.

"Thank you _dottore_."

"You're welcome _bambina _(child). Now off you go." She nodded her head and lifted herself off the stool, and as she turned her face was greeted with the smell of sweat and blood. She silently gagged and looked up, again Federico stood in front of her and Ezio next to him.

"_Ehi_(Hey) Arianna." She looked over at Ezio, still a bit angry with him, but all that anger went away when she saw his lip bleeding, a deep gash residing.

"_Per l'amor di dio _(for the love of God)..." Arianna sighed, "what did you do?"

While Ezio was getting fixed up Federico explained how him and Ezio took on Veiri and his men. Ezio took care of most of them, or at least that's what Ezio said and then the doctor smacked him over the head and told him to stay still unless he wanted the medicine to go in his mouth.

"There, all done." The doctor pronounced, letting Ezio stand up. Ezio looked at Arianna, and for some reason that scar looked _really_ sexy. It made her shiver with a slight delight, and Federico noticed this.

"Cold?" Arianna looked at Federico, "peakish." Ezio chuckled and wrapped his arm around Arianna's shoulder and pulled her close, "I can see that." Ezio's fingers slowly rubbed on her shoulder, teasing her. Arianna pushed Ezio off of her body, though she really didn't want to, "stop it you sweaty monster." Though, she admitted to herself, his sweat almost smelt good- kind of like a musk. She shivered agian and Ezio pulled her towards him again, "body heat is the best way to warm up." Federico smirked and closed in on the other side of Arianna, "I can show you how to warm up quickly in _letto_ (bed) later." Federico blew into her ear, sending more shivers down her back.

"Stop it!" Arianna cried out, shivering again as Ezio pulled her towards him some more, "didn't you hear her Federico? She wants me to show her later, right _bella_."

"I'd rather have Veiri show me how to warm up in bed you assholes." She seethed, although it wasn't true. She wanted to feel Ezio's hands on her. Letting his tongue trace circles on her skin. She waved to both of them, "Good bye boys, I'm going home." She was already down the street before they could say something. She really needed to find an outlet to get her desires of Ezio out of her mind.

**A/N**: I don't know why I updated so fast, but I did and you should like it (I hope...) Review please, it means a lot to me! It makes me want to write more, though I like writing this story so there will be more to come. Perhaps not tomorrow because school and work don't mix, but we will see! :)

**Edited: November 30, 2010**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Repubblica Fiorentina-1476**

Arianna woke up, greeted by the morning sun. She sat up, looking longingly, out the window at the streets below. Rubbing her ankle, she stood up. The mirror hanging from her wall showed her what she didn't want to see; her hair was in a large fuz and her lip paint was smeared to the side. She growled lowly at her image and walked up to the mirror, fixing her hair into a long braid and rubbing off the lip paint. She looked in the mirror once again; she looked... decent. That's all she needed. She went up towards her wardrobe, which was bare. Arianna could've sworn that three dresses were in here last night when she went to change. She looked out the window, just above her head board, and noticed her dresses were hanging up on the line, drying.

All she had were those red pants, and attention would surely be drawn to her if she wore them. She shrugged her shoulders, but deep down she was worrying about what people would think. She slipped on the tight pants and grabbed a shirt that Ezio was all to excited to get rid of because it didn't fit. Arianna loved this shirt, sometimes she would find herself sleeping in it. The white, cotton material rubbed against her skin making it feel right. The loose, puffy sleeves hung just down to her finger tips, and the rest of the shirt was neatly tucked away in her trousers. For the first time in a long time, she felt comfortable.

With that, she pounded down the steps of the house to the lower level. Claudia sat outside along with Maria, who was picking roses from the nearby wall, and thats when Arianna noticed that Claudia was crying. She could almost hear the loud 'crack' of her heart when she saw the tears traveling down her cheeks and landing on the floor. Her cheeks were a deep rosey color and her lips were lightly cracked at the corners. She gasped and sobbed, making Arianna feel as if she did something horrible.

"Claudia," she started, walking over to her friend and placed an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer, "what's the matter Claudia?" Claudia looked up at her with deep, sorrow filled eyes and opened her moutn, only to sob in reply.

"N-nothing you could possible understand." Claudia answered between the tears and sobs. Arianna could feel her heart break even more, "well if you tell me then I could try to understand." Claudia, once more, opened her mouth and was interupted by a man.

"_Ehi_Claudia, how are you?" Arianna looked up and saw none other than Ezio, of course he'd be the one to mess up her hard work.

"_Bene_..." She replied looked gloomy, her tears dried slightly, but her face was still wet. Ezio leaned forwards so she was looking into his eyes.

"You shouldn't keep things from me." Was his reply. Would that work? Probably, Claudia would talk to anyone willing to listen, "it's Duccio." Arianna's eyes hardened. What did he do to her?

"What of him?" Ezio questioned lightly, not wanting his sister to break out in histeraics.

"I think he's been... unfaithful." She stated, looking as if she was going to cry thinking about the thought. Arianna wrapped her arm tighter around her shoulder in reply; she thought he tried something.

"Who told you this?" Ezio asked, placing a hand on her shoulder as he did so, "the other girls." Ezio's eyes darted over to Arianna, but she shook her head in a reply of no. It just've been the girls Claudia, usually hangs out with, "I thought they were my friends..."

"Harpies!" Ezio excalimed looking deadly serious, "You're better without them."

"I loved him!" Claudia said, turning towards Ezio more than Arianna now, "No, Claudia. You only thought you did." Arianna sighed, finally someone had the guts to tell her that.

"He should suffer for what he has done," she said, a deadly look in her eyes; Arianna would hate to be this Duccio man, "Wait here. I'll go have a word with him." Of course, both me and Claudia knew that meant "I'll go beat the _cuzzo_(fuck) out of him." Ezio stood up from his spot and eyed us both. Then, without another notice he walked outside the arch of the house. Claudia cracked a light smile; Arianna patted Claudia's shoulder, "he'll take care of it for sure Claudia." Arianna added and lightly hugged her from the side. Claudia smiled at Arianna, "go help Mama would you? I promised to, but I don't feel like it anymore." Arianna smiled lightly and stood, "sure thing."

"_Ehi_(hey) Mama, do you need help?" Arianna asked, coming from behind Maria. Maria locked eyes with Arianna and smiled, "oh please. Would you be a dear and help cut some of the redder roses down for me?" Arianna nodded her head and picked a pair of shearing/cutting siscors. Arianna, happily, cut away at the thorny veins and started humming a light tune.

"You're wearing trousers." Maria stated after an elongated silence. Arianna looked up and then back down at her legs.

"Ah, _Si_(yes) my dresses were being washed." Maria nodded her head swiftly and went back to cutting the roses. Arianna clipped at the thorny stems and looked longingly at the beauty of each one. If only she was beautiful as the single rose she held in her hand.

"Mama, where are the roses going?" Arianna asked as she placed the rose delicatly into the wooden crate, "into the kitchen and some will be sold. Why?" Arianna didn't dare look at Maria, fearing she would be given away by the look in her eyes.

"I was just wondering why we were cutting so many down." Arianna answered as she swiftly cut another rose off the viney wall. The bright, red petals all seemed to blend in her mind. That's when she felt something; the bottom of her heart started beating so loud. She looked over at Maria; surely she could hear her heart as well? Arianna felt a sudden wave of nausea raise itself over her and in one sudden movement, she was on the floor and her breathing was turning into a rapid pace.

"Arianna!" Maria screamed, kneeling beside the fallen girl. Arianna looked up, seeing at least a dozen of Maria; she didn't know which one to reach out to, which one she should cry out to. The edges of her vision were suddenly turning a darker shade.

"Mama?" Maria placed Arianna's head in her lap as Claudia took Arianna's hand into her own, "I feel sick." Maria placed a hand over her forehead and looked worriedly suddenly, "you're burning up _bambina_. Claudia, help me get Arianna inside." Claudia shook her head rapidly and helped Arianna off the floor, with the help of Maria, and they went inside the house.

* * *

"That was a close call _piccina _(little one/girl)." The doctor wiped his hands on his robe and stood up from the couch. Maria rushed over towards Arianna and gripped her hand inside her own.

"Will she be alright doctor?" Arianna's frail figure moaned lowly and tried to open her eyes, but didn't succeed, "it was just a bit of dyhidration and the heat getting to her is all, she'll need to lay down for a good couple hours and she'll be as fine as ever." The doctor looked down at the girl and up at Maria, "you are the mother, no?" Maria shook her head.

"I'm the closest thing that this _piccina_ has ever had, but sadly no, I am not." The doctor pulled her aside, "has this ever happened before?" Maria shook her head, "never. She's always drank water and she's in perfect shape." The doctor nodded, "that's whats got me a little worried _Signora _Auditore. If Arianna has never fainted before, why would she suddenly?" Maria looked even more worried than before, "is there something wrong with her? Other than the dyhidration?"

"I don't know." Was his reply.

* * *

When Arianna opened her eyes again, she sprang up from the seat. Her head was pounding with a familiar beat and her cheeks started burn. Coughing into her hand, lightly, Arianna blinked away the sleep from her eyes. The house was quiet and darkness overwhelmed the corridors and rooms. Where was everyone? She let her feet touch the cold floor and she, lightly, limped into the next room.

Maria, Petruccio, and Claudia sat at the table minding their own buisness. Why was it so deathly quiet then?

"Hello." She croaked out, feeling a lot better knowing everyone was here. Petruccio was the first one to gather himself and run over to her. He hugged her around her waist and smiled up at her; like a little brother usually does to a big sister. Arianna smiled, happily, and started to pet his hair. His hair had always been so smooth and silky. No matter how much she washed her hair, hers was never as smooth as his.

"Arianna!" His voice was so innocent, so naive, "how are you feeling? I heard you fainted earlier this morning." Arianna's head grew dizzy and the world around her blurred together, but she shook it off as her smile widened.

"I'm feeling much better _piccolo_(little one), thank you for asking." She hugged him tighter to her waist. She loved Petruccio, more than anybody really. Petruccio was the one that made her smile, that made her laugh and the fact that he wasn't well... it made her heart ache with sorrow. He was such a silly, little boy and that's why she loved him like she did.

Suddenly, Federico and Giovanni entered the room. Federico was the next person to come at Arianna with open arms. He took her into his arms, after Petruccio released her, and swung her around.

"Ah! Arianna, _sono si sentimento meglio_? (are you feeling better?)" Arianna couldn't help but chuckle, "_Si_ Federico, it was nothing really; just me getting dizzy." Federico gave her a warm hug and whispered into her ear: "I still get worried my little _uccello _(bird)." Giovanni patted Arianna's shoulder next while Federico still embraced her.

"I'm glad you are feeling better _bambina_." He spoke very lightly as his eyes wondered, like something was wrong and he didn't want to say. Claudia chuckled lightly as she watched the scene, "I swear this family gets more dramatic as the day goes by." Petruccio took Arianna's hand into his, tugging on it urgently.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" Arianna's heart throbbed as she kneeled down to his level, "what game would you like to play?"

* * *

"Six, seven, eight," she peeked from underneath her hands as she leaned against the wall, "nine... nine and a half... ten! Ready or not here I come!" She yelled so Petruccio could hear her; where ever he was hiding. She smirked lightly and picked at her trouser seam.

"Oh Petruccio, where could you possibly be?" Her voice was wavering between a slow sarcasim and a riveting happiness. She could see his foot wiggle from behind the couch, but she ignored it; she wanted him to enjoy the game they were playing. She wanted him to be happy, at least for a while, "Petruccio, you are truly the best hider!" She cried out, cupping her hands around her mouth for emphasis. She grinned lightly when she heard him chuckle.

She made a light gasping noise, "was that Petruccio I heard?" He shuffled his feet so they were rolled up to his chest. Suddenly, she peaked behind the couch and yelled a loud: "Boo!" Petruccio screamed lightly and started laughing, just like a little kid should. He stood up and pouted lightly, "how did you find me so fast Arianna?" Arianna chuckled girishly and clucked her tongue, "maybe you should roll your feet up next time my _caro_ (dear)." Suddenly, there came a loud rapping from the door.

"_Aprire la porta_! _Abbiamo sono qui a arresto si_!" (Open the door! We are here to arrest you!) Arianna's eyes widened considerably and ushered Petruccio to Giovanni's study.

"Let's play another game of hide and don't move!" She whispered harshly. Ushering Petruccio towards Giovanni's desk, she pushed him underneath and gave him a sad stare; there was only room for one. Suddenly, she could hear the door being busted open and screams of her family. Federico was screaming, fighting back, as well as Giovanni. The guards were screaming back and there were loud 'thuds' and laughing.

"There are two more! The men of this household must be arrested!" Arianna scrambled to find somewhere to hide, but no where was going to hide her. Suddenly, the study doors bursted open and Arianna turned her back towards the bookcase.

"Ah, _guardare a ciò che abbiamo qui_ (look at what we have here), a lost kitten." Arianna visably gulped as the guards neared her.

"Where are the ones called Petruccio and Ezio Auditore?" Arianna looked at the several guards standing behind the one man.

"_Non lo so_ (I do not know)." Suddenly, the guard sighed and took off his glove. Arianna looked confused, but then there was a second she didn't pay attention. In that second, she was on the floor with a smothering, heated cheek. Tears reached her eyes as she stared up at the guard.

"Search the study. Leave no table unturned." Arianna's eyes widened as she scrambled up to her feet. They turned over the desk first and Petruccio scrambled out. The guards grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled him towards them.

"No!" Arianna screamed, tears coming out of her eyes. Once she was up on her feet, she went to one of the guards and punched him as hard as possible. He stumbled backwards, which gave Petruccio a split second of escape. His feet were moving, but his brain was dead; he was caught again in a matter of seconds. Arianna was pushed onto the floor and kicked until she was screaming out. Petruccio looked onwards at the scene. One of the guards spit on her like she was trash and kicked her straight in her ribcage. Her eyes widened at the sudden rush of pain.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop..." Arianna's swollen eye could barely open, but she did. She said the faint figure of Petruccio, grabbed at the guards arm. Which in turn, made the guard turn around and slap Petruccio right across the face. His new swollen cheek was pulsating.

"Just take me and leave her alone." He said quietly as he looked at Arianna, her bleeding, crimpled body. She looked up quietly, trying to get up on her own. A loud moan of pain escaped her mouth and the guard kicked her again.

"_Silenzio_ (Silence)!" The guard said loudly, "take him away. I'll deal with the girl." The other guards nodded slightly and carried Petruccio out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. She said the faint figures of Federico and Giovanni being tagged along. Giovanni looked over at her, a scared facial expression crossing his face. He mouthed something to her, something she needed to remember: "_Mi dispiace il mio bambina _(I'm sorry my baby/child)." Arianna's vision was blocked by the guard's foot. It connected with her face, knocking her to her other side.

The guard suddenly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at his face, "such a pretty face being wasted on trash like this." He smirked, "though I know some why to make it useful." Arianna cringed, but noticed that he didn't do anything. He just spat at her face and kicked her again. "Ungrateful bitch." Her vision slowly faded, and again for the second time that day, she felt her self give way to the world. Her world slowly turned black.

**AN:** I know I spelt somethings wrong, but the stupid document manager won't let me change it! Grr, I hate it so much! Like sarcasm, interrupted, delicately, dehydration, etc. :) Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Repubblica Fiorentina-1476**

_Darkness, never ending darkness. It surrounded her in such mass, it swirled around her head, made her dizzy; made her sick. The pain washed over her face and with one quick step she screamed out, holding her ribcage. It hurt, it hurt so much. Her eyes cringed and tears fell from her eyes; this was the price she paid for helping a love one._

"Mama! I think she's waking up!" There was a quiet sob in that voice. Arianna could tell right away that it was Claudia, even though her sight was broken and blurred. Maria rushed to Arianna's broken body and held her hand as close as possible to her heart and wept. Arianna's eyes flooded with tears of regret and anger.

"I tried," Arianna croaked out, her voice broken and dried, "I tried to.." She coughed lightly, feeling the Flem in her throat rise, "get Petruccio out. I tried." Arianna squeezed Maria's hand with all her might as the tears kept coming, "I tried." Maria shook with sobs as the tears came down her face as well.

"They took them away; Papa, Federico, and Petruccio." Arianna turned her head slowly towards Claudia, who's eyes were filled to the brim with water, "what of Ezio?" Arianna asked silently. The room was still and Maria's grasp went limp, "they were looking for him as well." Claudia said quietly and started petting Arianna's hair. Arianna looked at the hurt, regret, anger inside Claudia's eyes; they swirled around. So many emotions were running through the house, especially sorrow. Annetta looked down at the fallen girl with fear; what if she couldn't protect the ladies of the household? What if the guards came back to finish the job?

The door creaked open. Annetta looked scared, and above anything else; rage. Taking the nearest blunt object, Annetta made her way to the front door of the house. It was dark, very dark in the house and Annetta saw a figure stepping through the mess of the house. Rising the object above her head, she went down to strike. The stranger was too fast, and moved out of the way before the object came into contact with his skull.

"_Ser _Ezio! Thank god!" Annetta cried out towards the one Auditore brother. Ezio looked at Annetta, an odd expression crossing over his face.

"What happened? Where is everyone?"

"They took your father and brothers to prison!" Ezio looked enraged for a few moments then a wave of sadness hit his eyes.

"And my mother? My sister? Arianna?"

Claudia gasped and gently placed Arianna's head on the ground.

"Ezio..." her quiet voice was like music to her brother's ears. He rushed over, peeking behind the folded wall. He rushed towards her and ushered her into a hug.

"Claudia, are you alright?"

"Yes, but mother and Arianna..." She said quietly, "when they came to take Papa, Federico, and Petruccio Mama... when she resisted..." Ezio looked over Maria, how was now sitting peacefully in a chair, looking solemly at the wall.

"Where is Arianna?" Ezio said quietly, not seeing the body that laid on the floor. Claudia's eyes filled with tears once again, "Arianna and Petruccio were playing a game when they came to take.. them to prison. Arianna tried to hide Petruccio and the guards... they... they..." Claudia's voice cracked and Ezio's eyes flared with anger, "where is she? Is she alright?"

"They beat her so badly Ezio..." Claudia clung to her brother's arm, wetting the sleeve of his shirt.

"Where is she?" His voice was a monotone, a new Ezio was coming out. A new, not better, Ezio. Claudia sobbed and pointed a shaky finger over to where Arianna's bloody body laid. Ezio followed the pointing finger and saw the body. He rushed over and picked up her head with his hands. Her left eye was swollen shut, her lips were split open, and bruises were forming everywhere that skin showed. Ezio felt the anger start building up inside of him. The guards would do anything for their paycheck, even if that meant beating an unarmed woman to near-death.

"It is no longer safe here," Ezio stated, picking up Arianna's body in his arms; her light frame fell right next to his torso, "is there some place you can take them?" He asked Annetta, looking over at his Mother, sister, and Arianna, who was no longer awake.

"Yes. Yes! To my sister's!" Annetta replied, shakingly. Her hands cupped to her chest in a way of saying 'hers'.

"Good in the mean time I'll go see my father." Ezio looked down at Arianna's body, "you can wake her up can't you? Have her walk there?" Claudia looked at her brother, "it looked like her right leg was in pretty bad shape... it was bashed in so many times." She replied, the tears coming forth again. Ezio looked around, "there is no other way, it would draw attention if I were to carry a bloody girl down the streets of Florence." He put her into Claudia's arms, which were shaken by the sudden weight.

"_Ser _Ezio, be careful, the guards were looking for you as well." Ezio looked at his family that laid, defeated behind him, "good." He replied, his rage getting the better of him. "I'll come back once I rescue my father and brothers from prison." And with that, he was out the door.

**AN**: This chapter was pretty short, so I'll be putting up another chapter with the same amount of words I usually go for (2,000+) so see you in the next chapter! Oh, and review please! It means the world to me!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Repubblica Fiorentina-1476**

_She was walking through a maze of buildings, houses, villas. Never once had she thought she was looking for something, never once did she truly open her eyes and ears to her surroundings. She was stuck in this one town where no one dared to wander or trek through. This was a smart choice. The town was abandoned, the shutters on the windows coming off the hinges and the cobwebs hung from the torch lights. Nothing was new, and everything was old. It felt like she had once been here before this, like she was born to be here. Stuck here for eternity. With no one. _

_Just herself._

_Being alone._

_For eternity._

_It just felt right, she brought death where ever she went. Was that true? Death? She couldn't remember. Her head was spinning, she was nauseus. Her eyes were blood shot, and her face paled. Was death her gift?_

"No!" She screamed, jolting up right in bed. Her ribcage calling out in pain, causing her to fall backwards once again. Was it all just a dream? Was it all okay? No, no it wasn't. She let those guards take Petruccio away, she let herself down; she let her family down. Sweat poured down her forehead, and her hands were beginning to freeze over; clammy moistness coming from her palms. Strands of hair stuck, like glue, to her forehead as she gasped slowly.

Could this nightmare be over already?

A woman rushed in through the door. A worried look on her face. Though, Arianna was even more worried that the girl looked. She was barely wearing clothes. The pink dress was torn at the hem and her breasts were about to pour over the top. Her dirty, golden hair were up into two little buns. One on either side of her head.

"_Stai bene Signora_ Auditore? (Are you okay Lady Auditore?)" Arianna looked at the girl, she was no older than Arianna was herself. "My sides, hurt. Pain." She breathed out from loss of breath. She didn't understand it, why was she at a loss of breath? She really hadn't moved. Then, something hit her; where are Claudia? Maria?

"Where is my sister and mother?" She asked hastiedly, ignoring the pain that ran through her body, and placed her feet on the wooden floor, "I must see then." The girl rushed over towards Arianna, attempting to push her back down on the bed, "please _Signora_ you must sit and rest; your wounds will reopen themselves if you don't." Arianna looked down at her torso. She had no shirt on, this she noticed instantly, but the thing that slipped her mind was the blood, now, soaking through the wrappings.

"Oh no," the girl started, her eyes scanning over Arianna's, "I must go get _Signora_ Poala." With that, she left the room leaving Arianna in pain. She wanted to see her family, not this Lady Poala, whoever she was. She cringed at the pain that rushed through her body and stood up, grasping the bedpole. She took one step and felt her leg shake in pain. She groaned in pain and took another step, this time she wasn't so lucky. She fell to the ground, her right leg was utterly useless.

The door opened quickly and three women came in to help her up. There was a mess of words being tossed around, Arianna's head started to blurr the words together. Her head started to ache with a familiar pain. She grasped the nearest thing, which happened to be one of the woman's shoulder. The girl slightly squeaked at the strength Arianna possessed.

"My wounds..." She said faintly. Another woman shooed the girls away, "my name is Poala. And for what ever reason, you decided to re-open your wounds. _Ragazzina stupida_ (Stupid girl)." She said lightly. Arianna's swollen eye felt better, but it still hurt to open. Poala's cold hands were placed on Arianna's chest, pushing her back in a laying position. Again, Arianna felt weak and she could feel herself drift off into sleep while Poala was changing her and tending to her wounds.

Everything was peaceful.

* * *

Arianna was peaceful, everything seemed calm. The pain was gone, but everything was so surreal. She opened her eyes finally, more like a fluttering motion in her non-swollen eye. Suddenly, she felt like something was missing. She reached up towards her eye and noticed it was covered with a square piece of wrapping; had something happened to her eye? She blinked, almost numb like, and sat up in bed. The pain in her side was surprisingly gone, well except the spine-tingling feeling of cold reached her skin.

Perhaps an ointment of some sort? Maybe that Poala lady put it on her while she slept? Arianna's hand, unconsiously, went up towards her neck and rubbed it. How long was she asleep? Were Federico, Papa, and Petruccio okay? A sudden memory of Giovanni's face flashed through her mind and that's when she felt tears tracing down her cheeks. Something happened, she could feel it in the air. Arianna swung her legs over the edge of the bed, a sharp pain traveled up her leg. She cringed.

She ignored the sharp pain in her leg as she stood up, limping over to the door. She held her side with her hand, pressing it down when her hip moved from it's desired spot. She limped down the staircase, trying her best to stay as quiet as possible, though the thudding from her numb foot wasn't doing the job very nicely.

"No. It's impossible!" She suddenly heard, her acute hearing was tuning in on the conversation being held in the living space of this building.

"I'm sorry _piccina_ (little one) I did everything I could..." There were loud sobs and cries, it was Claudia. She was crying. What for...Ezio... did everything he could. What does that mean?

It hit her like a stone hits the water.

_They were dead_.

Arianna covered her mouth with her hand, the tears were long dried up, but she knew in her heart; she knew... it was her fault. Again, she traveled up the stairs, not caring if her limp leg was causing noise among the residents. She wanted to get back to her room, and once she did. She threw herself onto her bed. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to hear about her failure to protect Petruccio. She just didn't.

* * *

"Where is Arianna?" Ezio asked quietly, looking down at the crying girl in his grasp, "She is upstairs resting." Poala answered, tliting her head towards the staircase.

"If you wish to visit her, I suggest you do it now. She should be up; she's been sleeping for the past twelve hours." Ezio nodded his head and gathered Claudia in his hands, settling her down on the couch situated in the corner of the room.

"Please stay here _piccina_ I need to check on Arianna." Claudia just sobbed, putting her head in her lap and crying. Maria stepped over towards Claudia and started to sooth her by rubbing her back affectionately. Ezio watched the scene unfold and shook his head back to reality; he needed to tell Arianna of their current situation. He climbed the stairs and listened through the doors; three of the doors he pressed his ear against was filled with moans, and the others were pitch quiet. The last one was filled with stifled sobs. Ezio looked confused and opened the door.

Arianna sat on the bed, her legs curled up to her chin. Her shoulders were shaking, from the sobs that escaped her mouth. She looked up at Ezio and looked away quickly, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she croaked out, "I couldn't protect Petruccio... the guards..." she hissed through her teeth. Ezio looked at the scared girl in front of him.

"_Bella donna _(Beautiful woman) please don't cry," Arianna tried to crack a small smile at Ezio, but it turned out to be sad, "it wasn't your fault." Arianna looked at him, she didn't feel the need to explain herself, and she didn't feel like arguing.

"I just want this to be all over Ezio, everything." Ezio walked over to the bed and sat next to Arianna, taking her into his arms, "it'll all be over soon Aria." Her nickname, she almost forgot about it. Mia was the last one to call her it... Mia. Whatever happened to her? Her mind wandered.

"Arianna, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. To protect Claudia, Petruccio..." Arianna took a quick intake of breath and let out a ragged sob, "you shouldn't have to watch over us all the time. I was suppose to be the big sister... help him... but now he's... he's..." Ezio looked down sadly and placed his chin at the top of her head, rubbing her back. "Go to sleep Aria, unless you wish to stay up and talk."

"What are we going to do?" Arianna asked, her head spinning.

"We're going to leave Fiorentina of course, we are no longer welcome here..." Arianna looked up at him, "why?" Ezio felt his heart drop; should he tell her? She was his best friend, but so was Claudia and his mother... he hadn't told them.

"Something I did is all _piccina_." Arianna cracked a small smile.

"I'm only a year younger than you Ezio." She poked him in the center of his chest.

"You're still a little one to me." Arianna couldn't help but smile again. Ezio always did that to her; made her smile even when she didn't want to. He was like that to her.

"Where will we go Ezio? I didn't think you had anymore family outside Fiorentina." Arianna stated, her voice coming back to her. Ezio looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled, "I have an Uncle Mario in Monteriggioni that would be happy to place us there for a while."

"How will we get there?" Arianna asked, Ezio quirked a bold eyebrow, "on foot of course." Arianna winced at the sarcasm and pointed down at her right leg, "my right leg is completely numb, I can't walk more than a couple yards with this leg Ezio." Ezio sighed and brushed back his thick hair, "I guess we'll have to wait a couple weeks before moving out." Arianna looked down, she was like luggage.

"Sorry." Ezio looked down at her again and let her go, taking a hold of her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"If you say that again I'll have to kiss you Aria." He looked serious until he cracked a small smirk.

"Ew Ezio, I don't want to get anythingg you might have gotten from those girls you bed." Ezio tried to look angry, "I do not have anything!" Arianna chuckled girlishly and clucked her tongue, "sure Ezio. Keep telling yourself that." Ezio rolled his eyes and got up from his spot on the bed, "I need to go talk to Paola. I'll be back later." And then he left her. Arianna sighed lightly and fell back in the bed.

"Sorry." She smiled lightly, placing a finger on her lips; tracing the way her lips were shaped. Why was she thinking about that in times like this?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Repubblica Fiorentina-1476**

-Exactly one week later-

Arianna didn't like this one bit, she hated it in fact. The way the dress moved with her hips, the way it didn't cover up enough of her body; she hated it with such a passion, but that's all the courtesans had. The dirty, yellow color contrasted with her skin making it look lighter than it actually was. Her breasts poured over the top of the dress; she felt dirty, disgusting, and... some what sexy. Paola wouldn't let Arianna, Maria, nor Claudia out during the day and if they wanted to go out at night either Ezio or herself was to escort them there. So basically, Arianna was screwed. Her pants were torn, ripped, partically shredded from the guards and her shirt was too loose over her body; someone could easily grab the tail and rip it.

Still, she felt dirty.

_Really_ dirty. After all, she was in a brothel, dressed like a courtesan, and living in the rooms they bedded men. Who knows what were on her sheets, but she didn't want to think about it. Though, she wouldn't have to worry about it much longer since Ezio, Claudia, Maria, and herself were leaving Fiorentina today. Her leg had healed rather nicely, but a good sized scar was placed at the bottom of her calf to her inner thigh; it was pretty. Her eye had slowly regained its vision and now she was able to see everyone even though sometimes it was rather blurry.

She watched the courtesans do their work. Tease the men, please them, and watch them go upstairs "for some more fun". The girls there called her naive, childish, but Arianna ignored them. Just because she didn't give up her virtue when she was fourteen doesn't men she was a prude or naive. She knew what sex was and if worse came to worse (in her head anyways) she knew how to please a man. Rather than being used for personal gain and getting money thrown at her, she was smart; she had a plan.

All these thoughts were running through her head because she had nothing better to do. Claudia and her have been avoiding eachother for the last week. This was because Arianna snapped at her because she was talking about Duccio (that stupid bastard) and how she missed him! The nerve, after Ezio went and beat the snot out of that bastard she misses him? Since then she has had nobody to talk to other than the courtesans and Paola, though it seemed like Paola was avoiding Arianna as well now.

"What are you thinking about _bella donna _(beautiful woman)?" Arianna recognized the voice, but couldn't place where she had heard it before. She turned slightly and her eyes, visably, widened. It was Luigi, the man from the market, brother of the tailor. Arianna tried to cover her face with her hands and muffled her voice.

"Sorry _Ser_ I don't offer services here." Why was he here? In a brothel? Even though he had a wife... probably some children as well. Luigi took a seat next to Arianna, "Of course _Signora_ but you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Arianna went into a slight panic, she couldn't say anything! He might turn her family in for the bounty that was placed on Ezio's head.

"I'm sorry, but I do not socialize with the upper-class men."

"Oh, but they are the gentlemen are they not?" Arianna peeked from her hand and watched his hand slightly come towards her face, then tug lightly on her freshly curled hair, "some are. But you never can be to sure." Luigi was surprised, dropped the piece of hair from his grasp. Her voice was probably all too familiar for him.

"Being too careful can always have you ending up with no social life _Signora_." He spoke with a silver-tongue. Arianna gulped lightly and stood from her seat, "good day _Ser_." When she went to exit the balcony, his hand snatched hers and pulled her back. She stumbled and fell into his lap. She was angry, beyond angry at this point.

"_Signore_!" she screamed, wanting to slap him, but held make; fearing the wrath of Paola, "I told you I am not of services here!" Luigi's face creased, a smirk unraveling on his face.

"I know of this _Arianna_, you are simply hiding out here until you can move to Monteriggioni." Arianna's head snapped up as she tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but he cuffed her hands behind her back with his own, "fiesty as ever I see." He said simply, twisiting her wrist painfully. She cried out in pain and lurched forward.

"_Ohi _(Ow)!" she yelped as he twisted it some more, "Oh _bella donna_ you shouldn't do that, you're poor _assassino_ boytoy will not be coming." She froze. Her eyes widened. Assassin?

"Oh, did you not know that?" Luigi hissed into her ear, tracing her shoulder strap, making it slide down her shoulder, "the Pazzi have been watching your family very closely. My cousin to be exact, you know Veiri right?" He questioned, twisting her wrist even more causing her to yelp again, "your Ezio boy knows him very well actually." Arianna whimpered lightly as she attempted to swing her legs to make contact with his knee.

"You shouldn't do that _bella donna_ I might have to break your legs rather than your wrist." Arianna stopped when she heard the word 'break' and 'wrist' in the same sentence, "why are you doing this?" Arianna asked, never looking at him. "Oh so many things, money, my wife, my children; oh revenge." Arianna gasped loudly when she felt his lips on her shoulder. She twisted about, trying to get him to stop.

"Don't you like this Arianna?" She cried out for him to stop, "oh _cara_ don't say that. I bet you _love_ it when your Ezio does it to you." Arianna snapped at him with a quick: "Me and Ezio are not together you _bastardo_ (bastard)." She could feel him smirk against her shoulder and in one quick, fluid motion, he was ontop of her; still pinning her.

"Oh that makes everything the better, though I was hoping to break his little heart through you." Arianna attempted to spit at him and hissed at him: "How are you going to break his little heart through me?" He smirked and trailed his finger down to the line where her breasts were pushed together, "Oh how I wish you didn't ask that question, now it won't be a surprise." He said, greed and lust hovering in his eyes. Arianna's eyes widened, "I'm going to rape you my _cara_ (dear)." Arianna let out a loud, pulsating scream. She was thrashing around even more, she didn't want this! She wanted Ezio! He needed to save her!

Luigi shoved cloth into Arianna's mouth, deeply so it was reaching the back of her throat.

"Come now _amore_ (love) I thought we had a better understanding than this." He flipped a dagger out of his back pocket and waved it in her face, "now be a good girl or that pretty face of yours will be no good anymore." Arianna was shaking. Her whole body was shaking from the fear that traveled through her body. He smirked, "good girl." In one swift motion, her skirting of her dress was cut up the side; revealing her panties and long legs to him. She closed her eyes as the dagger dug into her throat.

_Please Ezio, please Ezio, please come now_. She was praying silently.

The loud 'popping' noise of his pant's button was heard. She started to cry and move around; the dagger was dug into her throat harder.

"Stop moving _sporca puttana_ (dirty whore)." The dagger drew a small amount of blood, causing her eyes to swell with tears. He was proding her, getting ready to... Please god no.

...

She waited for the pain, the regret, the sorrow, but it never came.

There was no weight ontop of her and she could feel herself being lifted off the couch. She opened her eyes and started thrasing around, crying; anything.

"Shh, shh, shh Arianna; it's me Ezio." Arianna sobbed into the cloth that was still stuffed into her mouth and shook violantly. Ezio, using his free hand, took the cloth out that was gagging Arianna. She cried and cried and cried. His shirt was drenched in her tears; this is the price of helping a loved one, or trying. This is the price for justice in the world.

"Where is he?" She said suddenly, jumping back from him; scared. Her eyes... she had never looked at him like that before. Why now?

"I had to.." he started, "I hate to kill him." Arianna's eyes flooded with tears. "He told me you were an assassin Ezio; tell me that, thats not true!" Ezio looked at Arianna, a sad look covering his eyes. She gasped and backed away from him, "you kill people!" Ezio went to his feet and stood in front of her, "not innocent people Arianna!" Arianna wasn't listening, "you **kill** people Ezio! People!" Ezio's rage overpowered him, "I only kill to get back at what happened to my family Arianna!" Arianna looked hurt, "apparently you don't care anymore!" There was a sudden freeze in the air and Arianna raised her hand; slapped him. Her face was beet red.

"Never accuse me of that Ezio!" She cried, "I tried! I tried to help Petruccio! I tried to help him you **bastardo**!" A large, pulsating, red mark was placed on his right cheek. Before he could apologize, she was gone.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Repubblica Fiorentina-1476**

Arianna stayed quiet. Her throat was throbbing and her lips quivered ever so slightly. Claudia looked over at Arianna, a saddened look on her face, "what has become of you Arianna?" Arianna didn't look up right away, but instead looked silently away from Claudia; avoiding eye contact, "you used to be so loving, so warm; now look at you. _Greggio e di cattivo gusto _(Crude and tasteless)." Arianna didn't dare look up. How could Claudia understand? She was the one that now left as if she didn't belong, like she was an anomaly. She lost her best friend, her father, her little brother, her friend... although Claudia has seemed to push her brother's and fathers death out of her mind; Arianna's mind played it over and over and over again until she couldn't take it anymore.

"At least try to smile; all the men that pass through here at least deserve that." Arianna felt the bricks on the metaphorically wall that Claudia's trust that was built upon tumble slightly. Her chest burnt from the fresh wounds of Luigi, and Ezio.

_He had told me plainly that I don't care anymore... but I've lost the only family that I've ever known _Arianna thought as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, "why are you tired? Nothing exciting ever goes on, and its not like you're getting any action; it's almost as if you're trying too hard Arianna. You don't need anymore attention than you get now." Arianna finally looked over at Claudia and snarled lightly, her lip curling up in disgust, "don't you ever shut that _grasso _(fat) mouth of yours?" Hurriedly, Arianna stood up from the bench and paced up the stairs; pushing past all the courtesans and male customers. She wanted peace. She wanted everyone to just shut up.

"Well what's her problem?" Claudia huffed, slightly puffing out her cheeks, "it's not like she's lost anything lately..." Claudia paused and mentally slapped herself, "I can be so insensitive sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Someone questioned from behind her. Claudia could feel the person smirking, and that person was Ezio, "you are never intune with other people's emotions Claudia." The younger girl looked at her brother with almost doe like eyes.

"Don't even go there Ezio, I saw the way Arianna has been acting; especially around you! What did you do to the poor girl?" Ezio's smirk went away as he huffed.

"Absoutely nothing."

"If it's nothing, go talk to her; please. I insist." Claudia almost wanted to smirk herself, but held it back. "Fine!" Ezio cried out lightly, throwing his hands up in the air and rolling his eyes, "I will." Claudia couldn't help but smirk at her brother. Of course, being the only girl around Arianna, she already knew that Ezio had said something stupid to the extent of "she didn't care anymore" and Arianna had slapped him for it.  
Ezio climbed up the stairs of the brothel, gently pushing the courtesans out of the way, and knocked on the wooden door.

"What?" it was a gentle reply; not one he had been expecting. He was expecting it to be harsh, sharp, "may I come in?" Arianna knew right away who it was. She didn't want to speak with him, and she certainly didn't want to be near him.

"Go away _suini _(pig) I don't have the patience nor the tolerance to even look at you right now." Ezio grumbled something under his breath and pushed the door open, causing a large box to tumble over onto the ground. Arianna stood up from the bed, her face beat red, and her eyes having a pink undertone to them.

"Ezio! Get out of my room this instint!" Ezio looked up at Arianna, his eyes fierce. For the first time in her life, she was scared of him. Usually it was just a panic that radiated from him, but this was an emotion she hadn't experienced in a long time- rage.

_Thirteen year old Arianna sat on the cold, brick street; playing with a broken doll. She liked dolls especially the ones with bright hair and pink lips. She wanted so badly to be as pretty as the doll she held in her hand, but instead she was described as ugly and unwanted.  
That's why Arianna was so rude. So sharp. And her tongue got her into many sticky situations with higher statuses._

_"What are you doing in the middle of the street Aria?" A voice, young but mature, asked; a hand reached out towards her. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked up; Federico, "and with eyes filled with tears? Aye?" Arianna used the sleeve of her cotton dress to wipe the drifting tears away and took a hold of her 'brother's' hand._

_"I was just playing with my dolly was all and then that mean boy Veiri came over to throw dirt in my face..." her voice was scratchy, but soft. Federico looked at his younger 'sister' and squeezed her hand, "don't worry one day he'll pay."_

_"Well I wish that day would come sooner, he is a stronzo _(asshole)_." Federico looked at her, an astonished expression placed on his already handsome face._

_"You know that word?"_

_"Of course, you and Ezio say it all the time." Federico laughed and patted her on the head, "go play inside the casa ragizzina _(little girl) _I need to go take care of something." Arianna shook her head in excitement, maybe he was going to get her another doll to play with? "Alright big brother." She skipped into the house, holding her doll in her right hand and the hem of her skirting in the other. When she entered the house, she noticed two defined, shapely figures laying on the one of the long chairs._

_She popped her head over towards the living area and noticed it was her 'brother' Ezio and another girl. His lips were on hers while his hand was caressing the lower backside of her dress. Arianna, physically, gagged when she saw the scene. The girl she knew well too, she thought it was one of her friends. She said she liked Arianna, that she was so nice and kind to her. Her name was Caterina; she was so beautiful and Arianna could barely stand it._

_"What are you doing big brother?" Arianna squeaked out, feeling a bubbling rage building up within her. That was suppose to be her brother, and that her friend; they couldn't do something like that! Ezio instinctively pulled away and looked up from the warmth of the chair._

_"Oh, Arianna," he stood up; straightening his clothes in the process, "when did you get home?" Arianna narrowed her eyes at her 'brother' and flung the doll that him, "you told me you were going to play with me after you took care of business. I didn't think my friends qualified as business." Ezio cringed back a little when the wooden doll hit him squarly in the chest. Caterina stood up at looked at Arianna, her eyes were angered by her actions._

_Arianna didn't know what to do; that was suppose to be her friend. That _is _her friend. She couldn't yell at her. _

_Arianna wanted to cry, she wanted to scream; it was no fair! Why could he kiss her friend like that? What gave him the right to do that? Then, Arianna's world slowed down and all she saw was a feminine hand coming down across her cheek. Her cheek began to throb in discontent and hurt. Arianna's first reaction was to reach up towards the red, swollen area on her cheek, but another hand beat her to it. Ezio cradled her cheek in his hands; the red handprint pulsated against her pale skin._

_Arianna didn't dare look up as Caterina decided now was a good time to explain herself._

_"She surprised me Ezio! I didn't think she was actually that stupida_ (stupid) _to walk into a house where she obviously doesn't belong." Arianna's heart dropped down to her stomach. Did she truly not belong there? Ezio looked at Arianna as her eyes started to brim with tears, "and to think she actually thought I was her friend!" Caterina started again, thinking Ezio was actually listening to her words, "no one wants to be her friend because she's a freak! They only want to be her friend because of you and Federico, Ezio!" Arianna closed her eyes, feeling the tears run down her face._

_"_**Get out**_. Leave now," Ezio's voice was so sullen and his eyes were dark. Arianna opened her eyes just enough to see his face. His mouth was in a complete straight line, his eyes were down casted towards his feet, and his hands were literally shaking, "get out and never come back again." Caterina looked taken back then her fierceness came back, "you're choosing this puttana _(whore) _over me?" Ezio swirled around and Arianna saw Caterina's look change from Cocky to Frightened._

_"If anyone is the whore, you are. Get out of my sight and never come back."_

Arianna looked at Ezio the same way that Caterina did that day. Frightened. Like a timid bunny that was hiding in its cage, waiting for its master to come home. Ezio knew that look, he knew in his heart that she was scared. That was his little sister, and she was frightened of him. He calmed down.

"We're leaving." The only words that left his mouth as he turned to leave the room, "when?" she squeaked. Her voice higher than most every other time. He stopped completely to rotate his head to the side, "now. Get your things packed if you have any and get your _culo_ (ass) downstairs."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Repubblica Fiorentina-1476**

Arianna phyiscally shook as Ezio slammed the door behind him. What gave him the right to be mad at her? She had more reason to be mad at him than vise versa. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, blowing out the hot steam that rolled inside her. She couldn't believe that he had plainly lied to her, Claudia, and Maria... wait... did Claudia and Maria even know? Was she perhaps the only one they didn't trust to tell? Obviously Federico and Giovanni knew something of this; they always acted strange. Arianna's arms loosened and soon they fell to her sides, perhaps she should just shut the world from around her once again.

She didn't have any belongings other than a single feather Petruccio had given her not four days before he... before he _departed_. Then she remembered the necklace Federico had given her for her fifteenth birthday, which she clutched around her neck. She could see his smiling face, hanging her the pink wrapped paper.

Her face suddenly became wet. Opening her eyes, her eyelashes cascaded the tears down her cheeks more. She angrily wiped them away, why was she crying again? She needed to be strong, she couldn't break; she needed to hold the family together.  
Placing the single feather in her hair (sticking out from behind a twisted bun) she went downstairs.

Ezio barely looked up at Arianna, only hearing her footsteps. He pushed himself off the opposing wall and went up to Paola, "then we are ready." Paola looked affectionatly at Ezio and placed two kisses on either side of his face.

"Stay safe, Ezio. Stay vigilant. I suspect the road ahead is yet long." Arianna looked at Paola with saddened eyes. Paola's gaze ended on Arianna and she surprisingly opened her arms out towards Arianna, "come here _bambina _(child)." Arianna stepped foward, almost self-consiously. Paola took Arianna's petite body into her own, her arms wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"You too are part of a greater story _ragizzina_ (little girl)," Paola smiled dotingly and kissed Arianna's forehead. Arianna couldn't help but wince at the gentle contact that Paola showed her even after she had been so rude to her. "I'm sorry Signora Paola." Paola placed a finger on Arianna's lips lightly and smiled, "there is no need to be sorry dear one. The road is very long, filled with strangers and daring wishes." Arianna nodded her head and smiled up at the older woman, "I shall."

Paola blinked and pushed Arianna, gently, away from her, "now go before tears fall. Be careful Ezio," she looked directly at the young, brute man in front of the three fragile woman, "the guards are all over the city." Ezio nodded his head and Claudia smiled thankingly at Paola. Arianna was a bit scared to go outside of the brothel, perhaps its because she hasn't felt fresh air on her face for almost two weeks.

Ezio pushed Arianna behind himself. Being the hardheaded woman she was, she was trying to press on before him. Though he knew of swifter paths with less guards, which meant less chance of getting caught; she didn't care.

She glared at him once his hand fell on her own, "what?" She hissed as Ezio drew her near. He quirked an eyebrow, "it would be odd for a man to be traveling outside to the country with three beautiful women if one of them was not his wife, _si_ (yes)?" Arianna glared at Ezio as a serge of electricity fell threw her body; just because of a simple touch.

"Why must it always be me?"

"Perhaps because that is my mother and that is my sister?" Arianna took this the wrong way, "Oh and I am nothing?" Ezio's face flared up, "don't start a fight this early in the morning _bella_ (beautiful) it messes up your pretty little face." He pulled her in closer as many people pushed by them. The guards looked their way, and simply stared at the fact Ezio was parading around with three women. They swerved throughout the city, keeping a safe distance from a group of guards that were placed here and there. Then, she saw the gate. One thing was wrong though, it was surrounding back guards.

Ezio was thinking of scaling the wall, but Claudia and Maria would never be able to climb such a high wall. Arianna might, but her skills resided with her tonge-and not in that _way_.

"Damn," Ezio whispered to himself as he tugged Arianna towards the gates, "you don't suppose you could convince them to move Aria?" Arianna curtly looked at the young man besides her, "hell no." That was a defenate answer. He shrugged his shoulders and went over to a group of courtesans. He dug in his pocket for a long period of time and when he returned his hand to the air he placed gold coins within a golden haired girls grasp. He pointed over towards the guards and the girls giggled and nodded.

"Nows not the time to flirt with the w-courtesans Ezio." Arianna grumbled angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest. Claudia bumped hips with Arianna and giggled, "just because your jealous."

"I am not jealous of that _stronzo_ (asshole)." Arianna said stubbornly, "the courtesans silly." Claudia said, "why would I be jealous of a couple of whores getting laid to lead the guards away?" Claudia giggled and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, you tell me." Arianna wanted to roll her eyes, but controlled herself as she grimaced as the guards followed the courtesans away from the gate.

"Come on!" Ezio cried over the hoards of people swarming the town square. Arianna grabbed both Claudia's and Maria's hand to drag them towards the gate. Stupid guards. Suddenly Claudia was pulled backwards and along with her so was Arianna. A guard took a hold of Claudia's wrist and looked at her with lust filled eyes. Arianna froze, it reminded her of Luigi.

_Luigi_.

A flashback started in her mind and she felt woozy.

_It almost happened._

Maria looked worriedly towards Arianna, seeing her tip towards her left.

_She was almost taken_.

Claudia managed to escape the guard's grasp and drag Maria along, almost forgetting Arianna who was standing frozen.

_By a stranger_.

She didn't want to say the word, _that_ word. She couldn't; she didn't want to face it. She couldn't, that word was too much for her.

_He almost_-

Her mind stopped her, blocking out the noise around her. Everything seemed to slow down for a moment.

_He had his pants down, he was ready to_-

"Arianna!" Ezio's voice pulled her out of her consious. He was dragging her away from the square. She felt numb. Actually, she didn't feel anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Claudia asked, her voice was oddly snobbish. Maria's eyes softened and took Arianna into her arms, trying to comfort her. Ezio looked angry for a split second and then stopped, noticing her odd behavior as well, "what happened back there?" Claudia clucked her tongue disapprovingly and put her hands on her hips, "some guard tried to get me to go have sex with him. I convinced him that a _puttana_ (whore) was looking at him." Ezio's eyes darted between Claudia and Arianna. Then he did the unexpected.

_He slapped Arianna_.

It wasn't out of smit, but out of respect. She needed to get out of that world of reliving that moment over and over again.

"Ezio!" Claudia cried out looking at Arianna's stinging cheek. Arianna didn't look up, but raised a hand to nurse her red cheek. When she did look up, when she did make eye contact Ezio's heart almost stopped beating.

_Her eyes were dead, dull, numb. Though tears escaped her eyes_, "thank you Ezio."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Roads to Toscana-1476**

Claudia took Arianna's hand and started to drag her. Arianna was surprised at herself; she should be angry! She shouldv'e slapped Ezio back, but something was telling her not to. He took long strides in front of them (meaning Claudia, Maria and herself).

"What was that about Arianna?" Claudia's hand squeezed hers tightly, worry spralled on her face. Arianna tried to smile, but her cheek throbbing prevented her from doing so, "_niente avete bisogno a preoccuparsi circa _(nothing you need to worry about) Claudia." Claudia looked non believing and shook her head, "don't you trust me Aria? I'm basically your sister you know." Arianna's head snapped over towards Claudia's face, her face was one of sorrow. Claudia had never called her 'Aria' before, it has always been Ezio and Federico's pet name for her.

"I do trust you Claudia, but you'd blow it out of proportion." Claudia huffed and puffed out her cheeks, looking slightly embarrassed, "what is that suppose to mean?" Arianna laughed gingerly and hooked her arm with Claudia's, "nothing _sorella _(sister), forget it." Claudia gaped at her.

"How can I forget that? I mean _come on_, you even said it out loud you...you..."

"Can't think of a come back fast enough there Claudia?" Arianna quirked an eyebrow at her 'sister' and clucked her tongue in a disapproving manner, "shucks."

"Shut up you _stronza _(asshole)!" Arianna chuckled gingerly yet again. She couldn't help but feel happy around Claudia, she could be such a warm and loving person... well, when she wanted to be.

Ezio listened to the laughter that fell from behind him. He was glad to an extent that they were at least acting to be happy, and for his mother's sake; he hoped that helped her anxiety. His footsteps fell in sync with the women's and night began to fall. The road ahead lead towards Monteriggionni, Ezio could tell from the large castle looking structure that stuck out.

"_Buon giorno _(Good day) Ezio," the laughter suddenly faltered as Arianna gasped lightly. Ezio pushed the women behind him more and sneered at Veiri, "how could you leave Firenze without a proper good-bye?" Arianna's eyes shifted towards the countless amounts of bodyguards that Veiri. Some even came from behind Arianna and Claudia. Maria tightened her grip on the girls, "Ezio!" Claudia cried out. Ezio looked back and signaled for them to draw closer. Arianna was trapped against Ezio's chest and Claudia's death grip.

"What do you want Veiri?"

"So many things!" he started, looking snidely towards the group of women next to Ezio, "A larger palazzo," he held out one finger as if he was counting the things, "two new steeds," another finger came out, and suddenly his eyes flipped over towards Arianna and Claudia, "a prettier bride..." Suddenly he pulled out his sword, "oh and, yes, your life!" Veiri didn't move a muscle, but instead two of the bodyguards stepped forward. Both had long swords on them, smiling evily.

"That's no fair!" Arianna cried out, "Ezio is weaponless-" she was cut off by a guard sliding off Ezio's hand, laying in a pool of his own blood. Both Claudia and Maria looked simply horrified while Arianna wasn't expecting it, she knew far better than to put Ezio past a hidden blade. The other guard was just as easy, but of course Ezio was hit a few times. The cuts spilt blood, but he completely ignored.

Another guard, unknown to Arianna swiftly kicked out her legs. These guards had no shame! Attacking defenseless women no less. Claudia screeched as the guard lowered his sword towards Arianna's face, but luckily Lady Luck was on her side and she managed to kick him different in his face, making him tumble backwards. While he held his bleeding nose, Ezio quietly slide behind him.

"I have such wonderful things in store for your mother and sister, oh and that beautiful woman." Arianna looked over at Veiri, whom took the time to wink at her. Her face grew hot from disgust as she let him hear a string of loud and un-lady like curses.

Ezio slide the blade in with no troubles. The guard fell, face first into the grass.

"I grow tired of this game," Veiri stepped forward, was he actually going to fight? "Finish him!" The rest of the guards drew their blades, there was no possible way Ezio could defend them and kill all those men by himself! "And do not spare the women!" He was a cruel man in deed, just like his father.

Running forward, Ezio braced himself, but instead of the stab wounds he was expecting, the guards feel to their knees and Arianna saw the life go out of their eyes.

In their backs were throwing knives. Arianna knew those from Giovanni's collection he had in his study, they were the same kind but silver.

"What sorcery is this?" Veiri cried out, looking around him intently. He was not pleased to say the least.

"Not sorcery boy, skill!" A rather large man came out from which the knives we thrown. Arianna looked at the man, he looked oddly familiar some how, but pushed it off. He threw Ezio a sword and glanced at Arianna. Startled, she noticed one of his eyes was pure silver. Huge, brute men surrounded the group of women when Veiri called out what Arianna didn't want to hear, and never wanted to hear again: "Kill them! Kill the all!" Claudia tugged on Arianna's sleeve. Turning towards her, her eyes widened seeing a guard swing at Claudia.

Pushing her head down, Arianna pushed Claudia away which ended her up on the dirt ground in a heap. Claudia, who was oblivious to the defiant threat, cried out about how much that hurt her back and tears started to form in her eyes. Arianna cried out a quick 'sorry' before she quickly dodged the guard's long distanced swing.

"Stand still so I can _ucciderti vi _*(kill you)!" Arianna narrowed her eyes, were guards that stupid? As if any one would actually stand still so they could push their large swords threw them! Arianna, again, quickly dodged another swing and tried to punch the guard. The guard quickly dodged the poor launched punch and quickly blocked it with his sword, which managed to cut her hand. She hissed at the pain and held her hand, "perhaps a fragile, young woman would rather be doing _other_ things." The guard said, his face churning into a cynical look.  
Arianna narrowed her eyes at the guard and quickly, with her uninjured hand, punched the guard squarely in the nose. The skin on her knuckles pushed back from the contact, while the momentum knocked the guard straight onto his back.

While the guard tried to get up, a large man with curly, black hair and the same curly, black beard managed to hit him with his large sword.

"_Grazie_(thank you)." She quickly whispered as she dodged yet another swing from a sword, which the same man managed to take care of. Arianna looked at the rather large man and felt safe, for whatever reason and trusted him to watch her back, and vise versa. Everything seemed to be going smoothly from then on, but her hand still burned from the sting of the opening. Dirt and other assortments of bacteria had entered the wound as she attempted a back flip away from a guard, which made her kick another guard squarely in the head. This knocked him out and gave the large man some time to quickly end his suffering. Though, the guard she had been dodging took this to his advantage and quickly swiped at her shoulder, causing her shirt to tare and a rather deep wound to form.

Though, this guard was quickly taken care of from the man that saved her ass more than several times in the last several minutes. She lightly bowed towards the man and all he did was grumble and sheild his sword from sight. Arianna looked at the man and tugged on his white sleeve as he turned to walk away, "I wish to know the name of my savior." The man laughed, his square jaw jutting out in humor.

"_Piccola_ (little one) I am not a savior, but a mere bodyguard for Mario." Arianna shifted her eyes over to the man, who just exclaimed that his name was Mario and that he was Ezio's uncle. Arianna was seemingly embarrassed but still nudged the man, "please? You've rescued my hide a fair share of times tonight." The man looked at her much smaller frame and took this time to ruffle her hair almost affectionately.

"You may call me Edoardo, but what may I call you?" Arianna was about to open her mouth before she cringed and clamped her wounded, and infected hand, over her shoulder wound. Edoardo quickly took a hold of her hand, "_cazzo_ (fuck) your hand is starting an early infection Miss." Arianna must have over looked this wound as she hopped around on her hands, quickly dodged the swings of the swords.

"It can wait, the villa is in view is it not?" Arianna stated, trying to return her hand. Edoardo didn't let his grip fade as he looked up at her, "do you wish to loose your hand?" Arianna visablly gulped, "no."

"Then we must get you to a doctor as soon as possible Miss." Edoardo started to drag her smaller frame towards Mario, who was speaking to Ezio, "_Ser_ (Sir)," Edoardo interupted as soon as they reached the older man. Mario looked unpleased, "what is so important Edoardo you must interupt my upbringing to my nephew?" Edoardo resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"_Per l'amor di dio_ (For the love of God), what did you do to yourself Aria?" Ezio's worried voice was all she heard. Arianna scratched the back of her head, making her wince lightly, "I was protecting Claudia?" She could hear Claudia scoff, "do not bring me into your lies Arianna!" Arianna glared over towards Claudia's figure and visablly shook. Did she mention that Claudia could be a ungrateful bitch too?

*** - A rough translation, not saying that's how you say it, but from what I've heard and looked up... that's how you say it. Could be totally wrong or right. Leave a review if you know Italian better than I do to correct me! My Italian sucks :P**

**OH! Happy New Year! What's your resolution? Mines to update faster, loose weight, and create a story that can get 100+ reviews haha That last one is a little unreasonable, but oh well. Do you know how hard it is to get speech from the game when you don't have the game? Hahahaha, I had to do this chapter by memory because Youtube (so I could look up a play through) was down on my computer for whatever reason so some of the speech will be incorrect or forgotten. SORRY! D:  
Anyways, review and do what I love! **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni-1476**

"_Cazzo questo _(Fuck this)!" Arianna hissed threw her teeth as the doctor pressed the damp cloth down on her infected hand. The area around the cut was starting to pulsate and turn a sickly red color. The doctor looked non-different as he started to wipe the wound with the liquid that stung at her open wound.

"The pain will subside in a few minutes _bambina _(child). Calm down." Arianna looked at the doctor, narrowing her eyes, "Look here you _suini _(pig) how about I tie you down to a fucking table and cut you open to put fucking _shit_ on it, watch you cry in pain, and then tell you to _calmare _(calm down)!" Ezio looked at the younger girl and gripped her hands tighter as she fought to get free.

"Aye, aye _signora _please calm yourself. The doctor is only trying to cure your wounds." Arianna looked up at the man that was responsible for the 'tying up' part. He was holding her around her torso, almost in a hug like pose as the doctor was finishing. She didn't say anything as she sighed in defeat, letting the doctor finish his work.

She mumbled something lightly under her breath as the doctor handed her some pills and a strange purple liquid as she left the room, "_Cazzo_ (fuck) you too." Arianna bit her tongue mildly, restraining from saying something she would later regret. She turned towards Ezio, and then she started to taste iron. Angrily, Arianna turned to walk outisde, leaving behind a hindered doctor and a confused Ezio.

A cool blast of air hit Arianna and, then she slammed the door behind her. She didn't want to hear Ezio call out her name, worried, because she knew she couldn't be mad at him if he did that. She would turn around, her arms wide open and then take him into her arms, crying. She wouldn't let that happen. She didn't want that to happen.

* * *

Arianna was resting outside. She was watching the villagers move amongst themselves. People would pass each other and glance up at her, giving her their sinceres tsmiles. For some reason it made her nauseous to see others so happy while she was dying bit by bit inside. The feeling of self pity made her disgusted with herself, she didn't want this feeling; it was a useless one. Sighing, Arianna leaned over the cement railing and noticed the sun quickly hid itself behind the clouds.

They had been in Monteriggioni for almost a three weeks now, Ezio was training with Mario. Mario has been a pleasant man thus far. He was joyous and reminded her so much of Giovanni, in personality and soul. He too called her Aria, ruffled her hair, and sometimes hugged her. She felt safe inside Monteriggioni.

Her three weeks were spent with Claudia and Maria, who had not said a thing since they left their home. Arianna was starting to worry about Maria's health. She had, so suddenly, become fragile and sickly. Her hair was turning silver, slowly and her cheeks were beginning to hollow out. Arianna felt worthless that she couldn't do anything to help her sorrogate mother in her time of need.

Of course, she also spent time with Edoardo.

He was a gentle giant. He was often very kind and generous when he was around Arianna, but when he was in training mode: he was fierce and a force to be reconned with. He had been teaching her simple monovers that would help with an effortless escape. Sometimes she had dreams about him, and then she would wake up sweating like a pig.

They weren't _nightmares_ but to her, it was everything she didn't want to happen.

Two arms pulled her out of her tranquil state. They pulled her back into a hard chest where she could hear the beating of the person's heart.

"Aye, _Signora_," the voice said gently as fingers gently rolled over her sides, "what are you thinking of?" Arianna smiled gently and caught the rolling fingers as they traced down her sides affectionately.

"_Signore_," She spoke in a hushed tone, "I would think that a man such as yourself would know what I was thinking of."

"Me?" Arianna chuckled lightly and turned in the tight embrace. Edoardo smirked as he stared down at the small girl in front of him. She reminded him of someone he met when he was young, but it was impossible. It couldn't be her, because the girl he knew... she was dead.

"Why of course," she stated simply, "who else?" Edoardo's smirk widened at the question.

"Well there is that Ezio fella you always speak so kindly of." Arianna scoffed, "if kindly means I curse his name whenever he is near, then yes. He was also on my mind." Edoardo couldn't help but chuckle at her. Arianna felt her heart leap out of her throat when he chuckled and suddenly, she noticed something.

"You cut your beard off!" A smile laced her lips in a tight trance as she laid her hand on his cheek, an affectionate gesture that she had done to Ezio time from time, "_grazie mille_ (thank you very much)! Now when I kiss your cheek goodnight the beard won't eat me!" Edoardo smiled gently as he pushed back a piece of hair behind her ear. Arianna couldn't help but heat up in both face and heart. She never had a man be so gentle or sweet to her before; perhaps this is what courting feels like?

Her cheek was suddenly swallowed in a fiery heat as Edoardo placed his lips on her right side of her face. A blush creeped up on her face as his lips left her skin, the moistness lingered from his lips.

Ezio played with his hidden blade, triggering it to slide in and out effortlessly. He had been wondering the villa compound for some time looking for one girl, and one girl only-Arianna. She had slipped from his grasp on several occasions and now she was so silent and graceful, it was a surprise and quite a difference from the tomboyish, clumsy, little girl he knew. She was growing into more of a lady. He remembered the days were she wouldn't even think of wearing a dress, so she opted to wear Ezio's old, torn pants. Everyone wondered when the Auditore's got another boy.

Rounding a corner suddenly, two figures caught his eye. They looked rather _busy_ at the moment. He silently backed up around the corner again and watched the two figures talk silently, though he couldn't pick up any of the conversation. Though, he could see the affection way the man moved his hands down her back, and the way the woman touched his cheek, her fingers rubbing in kind circles on his face. They laughed and stared at each other. Then, the man moved in for a kiss. That's when he saw the girl's face.

"Arianna?" he whispered silently as he bit the inside of his cheek. Who was this man? And why was he kissing his gir-little sister?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni-1476**

"_Signora _would you grace me with your presence for a little walk around this little town?" Arianna's head was dipped down. Her lap was covered in a large book, which she had been reading. A smile slowly took the place of an indifferent frown as she took a unconscious look upwards. Edoardo's presence always made her feel a bit more happier, even when the days were long and warm. Ever since they had reached Monteriggioni Ezio had been "training" with Mario, or Uncle Mario (as he insisted she call him,) and Claudia shut herself up in her room.

"Ah, _Signore _Edoardo, why would you rather take me than another girl?" Edoardo gave her an 'are you joking' stare as it was quickly replaced with a smirk, "all the other girls were busy with shopping." Arianna gave him an indifferent facade, but she felt jealously flare up inside of her.

"Oh wouldn't you rather shop with Claire than me, Arianna?" Just the other night, Edoardo was drunk (a usual case with him) and revealed his feelings towards a specific girl named Claire. She was visiting from France, her father sent her on a vacation of sorts to the unknown land that laid beyond the sea. She was very pretty, but paid no mind to the boys here; well except Ezio. This made even more jealously flare inside of Arianna, why were girls so attracted to the sex crazed, sexist pig? After the thoughts, that clearly clouded her mind, were spoken within her she noticed Edoardo's face freeze slightly and a light blush sprinkle across his face.

"Actually, I did ask Claire," the same eating feeling sprang from inside Arianna's chest towards her stomach, making her feel sick, "but she turned me down and said she had a date, of sorts, with Ezio Auditore." Once he had continued, Arianna felt the eating feeling become stronger as she felt her face pale.

"Really?" her voice sounded angry, which she tried not to have it sound. Edoardo looked at Arianna with a fierce stare, "does that bother you?" his voice raised towards the end of the sentence. Arianna glared at Edoardo, but quickly felt foolish.

"_Mi dispiace _(I'm sorry) Edoardo," Edoardo's face quickly cleared from the anger, but his voice gave him away, "it is fine _principessa_ (princess)."

* * *

Arianna was quiet for the duration of the walk, which had lead them outside the walls of Monteriggioni. They both walked down the beaten path, listening to the breeze carass the wheat and the galloping of the wild horses.

"Why do you like Claire so much?" Arianna couldn't stop herself from asking. Edoardo, who was glancing into the hills, was caught off guard.

"What?"

"You heard me Edoardo." His name rolled of her tongue like a sweet drop of honey. Edoardo stopped in his tracks, as did Arianna.

"She's friendly once you get close to her, and it doesn't help she has a nice set of _seni _(breasts) either." Edoardo cupped his chest were a woman's chest would be, and a booming laugh filled the near empty field. Arianna looked up at Edoardo and felt herself bite the inside of her cheek.

"Is that why you hang out with me so much?" Again, Edoardo was caught off guard.

"What?" If someone was listening, they'd think that's all he knew how to say.

"Is that why you hang out with me so much? Cause of my chest, cause of my friendliness." Arianna's anger flared up, a bubbling sensation was starting in her stomach and it started to creep up her throat, burning her inards.

"Of course not Arianna, you are much more." He sounded serious, but that didn't mean Arianna's anger went away. Instead, it flared up even more.

"Even more what?" her voice was raising, she couldn't control herself. This made Edoardo raise his voice as well, "you think the reason I like to talk to you is because you have a big chest?" Arianna looked hurt in a way, but she kept with her anger and not her heart.

"Yes! I mean isn't that what all boys want? Girls with big chests and no brain!"

"You have a brain Arianna, and I love it!" The word love struck her core, and she shook because of it. She glared at him, she didn't understand why, but tears threatened to fall to the ground. Edoardo growled within his throat slightly.

"You wouldn't understand even if I tried to tell you! You are too stubborn for your own good!" Arianna's eyebrows knitted together as she gathered her strength and pushed him back. This flipped Edoardo's switch. He roughly pushed Arianna back, making her stumble into the rock wall that was behind her. Arianna bite her cheek to keep a scream within herself. His fist collided with the rock surface, placed next to her head. He growled, his muscles flexed in his face, his arms, everywhere.

And then the unexpected happened.

He kissed her.

_Edoardo_ kissed _her_.

It wasn't gentle, or kind (the personality he showed), but it was rough and fiery. In a weird way, Arianna _loved _it. She loved the feeling of being trapped underneath a larger man, she loved the way his tongue roughly slid into her mouth, and she defiantly loved the way he grasped her backside, pushing her body into his.

His hand pushed her back forcing her chest to push up against his upper abdomen.

His other hand roughly took her chin, forcing her head higher up.

The fabric that laid between the two rubbed against eachother, creating friction between the two of them.

Her body finally gave in to the sudden kiss as she shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck, loosely. She needed this.

**No**, she wanted this.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thriteen

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni-1476**

Blocking the large, metal sword, Arianna ducked as an on coming attack swung its ugly head towards her. Sweat beads dripped off her brow as her hands gripped her sword tighter. Her clothes were covered in dirt and splotches of mud covered her face.

"Try rolling away from an on coming attack." Edoardo said loudly has he spun around, attempting to hit her with all his might. Instead of rolling away, she quickly raised her sword and blocked the attack. Once the metal slide against eachother, shivers drove down her spine. She pushed him backwards, and as he stumbled she swung out her leg and tripped him. She took this to her advantage and climbed ontop of him, pointing the tip of her sword towards his trachea.

"I believe I've won, you owe me a new dress." A smirk stretched across her mouth as she watched his chest raise up and down in shallow breaths.

Edoardo was training her, if you didn't catch on. How to block and guard, how to breech an attack, and how to properly hold a sword.

She suddenly felt her weight being over powered as he flipped her over on her back. She slammed to the ground with a giant yelp of distain.

"Never, ever think you've won until your enemy is dead, _guerriero principessa _(warrior princess)." His head dipped down lowly as he gathered her in a lip lock. Arianna smiled into the gentle kiss and pulled away as soon as it started. "We must not do that in public, remember?" she started, placing a single finger on his lips, "someone could see." Edoardo smirked and pressed his lips against her cheek, "which makes it seem like a taboo for us to be together."

Arianna couldn't help but chuckle at his small joke. Perhaps it was a taboo; it was her "Uncle's" bodyguard after all. What was suppose to happen if Mario did find out? Or worse, Ezio?

"Perhaps it is a taboo," her finger played with his lips until he bit it lightly, "_essa fa essa di piu caldo tra il nostro vestiti_***** (it makes it more hot between our clothes)." She tugged on his leather vest that covered his chest, drawing him closer to her face. She could feel his hot breath on her face as well as his heavy breaths.

"Does it now?" Arianna smirked at Edoardo's comment and dropped his vest, pushing him off of her. All Arianna could manage was a half-hearted smile as she stood up from the dirtied ground. Splotches of sweat started to strain her yellow shirt while the dirt streaks pushed into her knees, along with grass strains. She felt like a man, fighting and swearing. She was brought up to be independent, but also graceful and full of "womanly instincts", so killing people didn't exactly appeal to her too well.

"Do you know when the attack on Vieri is?" Edoardo asked suddenly, while cleaning his silver sword. Arianna looked back at Edoardo, a heated stare was shared between the two before she answered.

"Since when was there going to be an attack?"

* * *

"But I want to help Ezio!" Arianna cried out, tugging on his loose, white shirt. She managed to find Ezio, who was stationed up in his room, and managed to get him to spill on the attack on Vieri and his father.

"Because we're going to Spain. You, me, Claudia, and _madre_ (mom)." Arianna stopped in her tracks, while Ezio paced. "But why?" She yelled, angrily when he spoke, "why aren't you going to stay here and help Uncle Mario? He needs our help, Ezio." Ezio turned on his heel and stared at Arianna and shook his head.

"Our help? That's funny because the last time I checked I was the only _assassino_ (assassin)." His voice gave off waves of anger and arrogance. Arianna glared at the, barely, older man while she rested her hand on her right hip.

"What gives you the right to think that a woman can't fight?"

"Only women that don't fall in love with a man they hardly know can fight in my books." Arianna froze and silently looked up at him, "what's that mean?"

"I saw you and that Edoardo man, kissing. Don't deny it Aria, I know when you like a boy. Remember Arrigo?"

_Arianna was small._

_She didn't understand the ways of love, she didn't understand why she felt this way about boys. All she knew was that she felt this way and she was going to act upon it._

_After all, Maria always said that "Actions speak louder than words."_

_She took a slow, agonizing breath. Her lungs burned and her throat closed slightly. She was nervous, to say. She was frightened by the reasons she felt this way._

_The burning in her stomach, the fluttering._

_The low, heat she felt before she spoke to him._

_She hid behind the brick wall, holding her hands close to her chest. Her heart was beating louder and louder as she heard his voice nearing. It felt as if her heart was in her ears, beating like a steady drum._

_"Ciao Dante, Vieri." His voice was smooth, sweet. Arianna felt her small ears burn red as he rounded to corner, finding her._

_"Ah, Arianna, what are you doing?" His smile was wide and broad. She felt her heart flutter unexpectedly and she nearly tripped over her own feet as she took a step forward, "is something wrong Arianna?" She looked up at him, his face was filled with concern and sympathy. _

_"A-arrigo." She stated, stammering over his name. Though, it rolled off her tongue like a drop of sugared water._

_"Si?"_

_"I really, really like you."_

_"I really, really like you too, Arianna. You're like my migliore amico (_best friend_)." He smiled sweetly. Arianna felt her heart drop into her stomach._

_"Oh, well that's good." She tried to smile as best as she could._

_"I have to go okay Arianna?" Before she could answer he turned in the opposite direction he was going, back the way he went. Arianna stood there, her small figure shaking uncontrollably and tears streaming down her face._

_"You should've seen her face!" Ezio rounded the corner with Federico when he heard the conversation between Vieri and Arrigo, a boy that Arianna had a crush on._

_"I told you she had a crush on you." Vieri mumbled to himself quietly._

_"Was it really right for me to turn her down like that? She is rather pretty..." Vieri looked up from the ground, fire in his eyes._

_"Don't go back to that puttana _(whore) _I'm sure she is sleeping around with the Auditore brothers." Arrigo looked strangely over at his friend._

_"What?" Ezio burned with anger. He stepped out from his hiding space, with Federico at his side, his fists clamped until his knuckles turned white._

_"We only speak the truth Auditore. You're "sister" is a whore, we all know it."_

Arianna looked at Ezio, hurt spelled across her face.

"Why would you even bring that up? You know how much that hurt me..." Ezio shook Arianna by the shoulders lightly, "then listen to me: don't do this."

"Do what?" Arianna argued, feeling a bit angered by his words, "I like him Ezio, what is wrong with liking someone?"

"Do you know what his intentions are Arianna?" Ezio questioned, his grip getting tighter, "I am a man, just as he. I know what urges are, and how strong they can be." Arianna whimpered slightly as the pressure on her shoulders were getting to intense.

"Please, Ezio you're hurting me. Please stop." Ezio looked at Arianna, only squeezing harder.

"Listen to me Arianna, you need to break it off with him. You don't know what Edoardo is like."

"And I suppose you do?" Arianna screamed, anger breaking loose. She tried to wiggle free from his pressurized grasp, but he just squeezed tighter.

"I do." Deathly serious, his voice and face were like stone. It hit her hard, and it hurt.

"He's a sweet man Ezio!"

"You don't know what he speaks of when he is with his men!" Ezio yelled, shaking with anger, "he talks about bedding you! All you are to him is a tool he can use and dispense." Arianna's eyes teared up, the anger over-whelming her.

"You are a liar!"

"What reason is there to lie to you?" Ezio asked, his voice sincere calm.

"Every reason! You blame me, you blame me for Petruccio's death! You've always blamed me!" Ezio let go of Arianna's shoulders as she started crying, sobbing. She took her leave, leaving Ezio there with his blank thoughts.

***-** rough translation. Sorry if it's not correct : )

Hope you've enjoyed this, rather delayed, chapter and review please! Helps me update faster and such things! : )

xx


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni-1476**

She clutched the railing of the stone stairway, her knuckles turning a ghostly white. She ground her teeth together, creating a disgusting sound making most people cringe. Though, her face was calmer than ever. She felt her stomach twist into several knots and tumble into her liver, knocking her disgust up her throat.

Was Ezio telling the truth? Edoardo didn't seem like the type of man to say that. He seemed sweet, caring, kind; almost too good to be true. She knew everyone had their own little secrets, but that was taking it a little far wasn't it? Saying things like that... behind her back too! It was almost as bad as wounding her by stabbing her in the back. Arianna knew one day it was bound to happen: a man that she trusted would say something disgusting, she'd tell herself it wasn't true, and then it would end up being true.

She stopped grinding her teeth and started to chew on the inside of her cheek instead. She tasted a slight accent of copper forming in her mouth.

She was angry!

Damn it, she had a right to be angry!

"_Signora _Arianna?" a quivering voice, shyly said. Arianna moved her head sideways, and noticed it was one of the stable boys Stefano, or Stefen; one of the two.

"Si?" Arianna replied, the wheels turning in her head, "are you alright? You look _arrabbiato_ (angry)..." His voice trailed off into slightly mumbles and curses of being 'stupid'.

"Actually, Stefano, _correcto_ (correct)?"

"Ah, Si _Signora_." He replied, a blush traveling across his face and towards his ears.

"I must ask you of a favor."

* * *

Edoardo walked into the stables, a crowd of mercenaries laughing joyously behind him. Most of them patted him on the back and shouted out strings of congratulations.

"Oi, Stable boy!" Edoardo rumbled loudly. The ghostly looking boy jumped slightly, the hay lifting higher from the pitch fork than intended. The Stable boy turned to look Edoardo in the eye and gulped.

"S-si _Signore_ Edoardo?" Edoardo looked at the Stable boy with a small smirk, "I saw you speaking to Lady Arianna this evening, what did you two speak of?" Stefano looked at Edoardo, his hands shaking lightly.

"I asked her if she was feeling well is all _Signore_." Edoardo looked slightly bored with the conversation, but also looked nonbelieving at the younger boy.

"Is that all?"

"She asked about you.." he added quietly, "Oh?" Edoardo's smirk widened as the boy's elbowed him and whistled loudly, "and what did she ask?"

"If you talk about her is all." Edoardo's men laughed.

"Oh Edoardo talks about her a little too much!" One balding man calling out, as he shoved a younger mercanary forward, "he gives poor Bernardo a bit of an erection; isn't that true Bernie?" The younger boy flushed brilliantly as he shoved the older man and shouted a string of curses.

"Edoardo is especially fond of those _grande seni _(large breasts) that she has!" Another man yelled over the shouting, and that made all of the men roar with laughter, patting Edoardo on the back.

Dust fell from the ceiling and Stefano looked up, gulping once again.  
Arianna held her breath, tears in her eyes as she sat up in the rafters of the stable.

So it was true.

Edoardo was scum. Only a facade to get her to kiss him, to bed him, and then he'd leave her.

She waited a few minutes, listening to the voices quiet down.  
Suddenly, she slid off the beams above the group of men. She landed with a 'fluff' of straw and hay. The sudden breeze had many men turn and look in her direction which made them freeze in their tracks.

"Really Edoardo?" She spoke silently, venom identified in her voice. Edoardo whipped around and saw Arianna standing her, her eyes narrowed and blackened.

"A-arianna!" He yelped slightly as he collected his bearings, "I wasn't expecting you here!" Arianna looked at Edoardo with a bored look. She silently looked at her nails and whispered something silently, "well I was expecting you to be here." She took some steps forward, towards Edoardo. She didn't take her eyes off of her nails until she was only a mere inch away from Edoardo.

Her eyes whipped up from her frail fingers and clean nails. Her eyes were blackened with anger and a slightly hint of sadness.

"_Bastardo_." Were the only words that left her mouth before she clenched her fist, and the next thing anybody knew; that same fist collided with Edoardo's face. He lost balance, not expecting the sudden hit and he fell to the floor, "looks like those lessons came in handy you _sanguisuga _(leech)." She spat in his face and quickly left the stable.

* * *

It was raining in Monteriggioni, again. Of course, it was April. Though, raining wasn't exactly what was going on, it was more of a non-hesitant pour. People scurried into their houses, closing the shutters and the windows. They locked their doors, beckoned their children into the house, and yet Arianna sat on top of the Villa. She stared at the many houses, all the people, and suddenly the world was so bland.

It had only been five months since they left their 'old lives' behind them. Only five months since she learnt of Ezio's secret. Only five months since Petruccio, Federico, and _father_ died.

She heaved a deep and heavy sigh. Her eyes down casted to her bare feet. The rain soaked through her, her hair clung to her face, and her clothes strung to her skin.

She probably looked like a drowned rat, but she didn't care. She loved the rain, and she'd rather be sitting in it than staring at it thru a window. She flung herself backwards, her head hitting the tiling of the roof heavily. She cringed in sudden pain, but smiled lightly afterwards. She stared up into the gray heavens, the Gods were crying. Their tears hitting her body, pelting at her skin, but why were they crying?

_Why?_

_Had someones mother died?_

_Had a child's father gone missing?_

_Perhaps a child had been kidnapped, dragged away._

So many things could be happening for the Gods to be crying the precious tears on her. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair and rested them beneath her head. She was drifting between consciousness and sleep. It was weird, the feeling of drifting off into nothing. She gladly excepted a new, unfamiliar feeling.

_"Papa?" a little girl cried as an older man pushed her into the crowd. She held a teddy bear close to her, the hands on her tiny back kept pushing her along. She tripped and stumbled, but the hands still guided her thru the crowds. Her eyes were tearing up, the tears streaming down her face, "Papa please answer me!" _

_She was pushed into a dark alleyway. She couldn't see his face, though his defined beard glittered with rain. She could see his eyes, brown eyes that glinted with fear._

_"Listen to me... you must not fear." The girl's name was was forgotten as the girl trembled beneath his hands._

_"But Papa, why were those men screaming at the door? What's going on? I do not understand.." His hand came to her wet hair, and he petted it affectionately._

_"Look here little one, you mustn't worry about these little details. You need to focus on that boat, you see that boat right there?" He pointed at the wary, drifting boat. The girl looked up and nodded at him, "you must board that boat, and never look back."_

_"What about you Papa?" She cried out, tears streaming out of her dark eyes._

_"I can not go with you. Those men... those men are looking for your Papa and won't stop until they find him." The girl clung to his damp shirt, "I will not leave you Papa! Not with those mean men!" The man took the girl into a tight embrace, "you must !" Her name was forgotten again, "you must flee, you're Papa will not join you."_

_"But Papa!"_

_"Remember the poem your mother sung to you when you were younger?"_

_"Y-yes... but what's that got to due with what is going on right now!" Her father petted her gingerly and looked around frightened, "you must leave, now !" Her name was blurred._

_"Papa!" He pushed her away and smiled sadly, "sing the poem on the boat, sing it in your times of need, and don't you forget who you are my little passero _(sparrow)_." She saw the men rushing at her father, calling out his name; angry._

_The girl cried as she saw her father being pushed to the ground, being kicked and brutally assaulted by the guards. He reached out one more time for his daughter, his lips turning a shade of blue, "I love you my little passero." She could read his lips carefully as she turned and ran towards the boat._

_

* * *

_

_"Soon the night shall arrive,  
and he shall be born._

_But sleep for now my little sparrow,  
for the hunter shall not hunt until given reason._

_So sleep peacefully as he rides,  
and sing this tune to bed, little one._

_For he shall not hunt the innocent, but hunt the forsaken.  
He shall hunt those foul and indecent, those who have taken more innocence than God shall allow._

_For the night of the Hunter shall arrive thus soon."_

Arianna's eyes snapped open, sweat lined down her face, and her body was swelled with heat.

"You're up." The voice was friendly, and even though Arianna's vision was slightly blurred she looked at the figure.

"Ezio," her voice was cracked and sickly. She coughed loudly into her hand, and looked up half lidded, "how long have I been out?" Ezio came over. It was odd seeing him in a plain shirt instead of his Assassin wear. He placed a hand a top of her head. The heat swelled up within her body and rushed towards her head, giving her a headache.

"Two days, but that's what you get for sleeping on the roof during a rain storm." He joked quietly. His hair was messy and he looked tired. Arianna laughed silently, only to end up with a rasping cough instead, "don't make me laugh Ezio, my chest hurts too much." Ezio smiled and petted her sweat soaked hair.

"You need a bath." Arianna smiled up at Ezio.

"That's what every girl wants to hear when being sick." Ezio smirked and grabbed her hand, kissing her palm, "I try to please."

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS. This was a pain in the ass to write. Sorry for so many time skips and what not, but this is how I planned this chapter to be. Also, sorry for the lack of updating! Now that I have though, I expect mucho reviews! :D Yes? Oh I crack myself up sometimes with my useless chatter. For the love of all that is holy, if you don't get this chapter please don't be afraid to PM me and tell me so. I will do my best to explain it without dragging it out!**

**Thanks for reading my lovely, and faithful readers! (and reviewers :DD)**

**I'll update soon since it's my Spring Break : )**

**x**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni - 1478**

"_Due anni... due lunghi anni_ (Two years... two long years)." Arianna breathed out as looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection always got her, but in other ways it never really changed. She still had the high cheek bones and the full lips. Though, as years passed, her nose slightly thickened at the bridge, her nostrils widened, and her nose was now more pointed at the tip.

She still had the bright, hazel eyes and the naturally woody colored hair.

She didn't pay attention to the bedroom door, that started to open quietly, as she spun around in her new dress. Usually she wouldn't wear dresses on a normal day, one without a celebration, but it was more or less for her. She wanted to see herself in something different, something elegant.

"You look quite beautiful today _fiore_ (flower)." She didn't have to turn her head to look at who was speaking to her. She glanced up towards the corner of the mirror and felt herself being overwhelmed with a familiar loving feeling.

"Why thank you, Uncle Mario." She twirled around, her dress giving a nice appearance of weightlessness. The older man smiled joyously, his hands on his hips, and a quiet chuckle escaping his mouth.

"You're such a happy _fiore_ aren't you? Receiving warmth and nutrition from the glowing Sun." Arianna laughed loudly, dimples covering the corners of her mouth.

"Was that suppose to make sense Uncle?" She seriously questioned this man's sanity sometimes, well most of the time. He only bellowed out in a happy laughter and gathered her up in a hug.

"I suppose not," he kissed both of her cheeks in a fatherly affection and dropped her from the embrace, "so what's so special about today that you felt the need to dress up so beautifully?" Arianna shrugged her shoulders indifferently and sighed, twirling her hair around in a tight bounce.

"I have no idea. _Mi sentivo come se essa _(I felt like it)?" Mario fingered the soft material that laid on her shoulder and smiled.

"Where was this imported from?" Arianna looked shocked, but it quickly went away.

"Actually, it was imported from England. They have some interesting selections in women's clothing." Mario took a step back to bask in his niece's beautiful appearance. The dress she was adorned in was a bright white, lace on the outside of the shoulders, and the skirt was twisted in a swirly matter. The breeze could easily sweep it up and twirl it about her thick frame. The sleeves were long, gathering at the upper forearm and, again, at the wrists. The sleeve was puffy, like one of Ezio's shirts. Though, the dress drooped off her shoulders in a, minor, seductive mannor.

"Beautiful." Arianna smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Ezio watched Arianna being surrounded by men, questioning her about her later activities. She smiled and merely waved her hand in a grateful mannor, but politely declined any offers. Her eyes caught sight of Ezio and as she excused herself from the group of boys, she rushed to Ezio's side. He welcomed her in an engulfing hug.

"You look _bella_ (beautiful) Aria." He kissed the top of her forehead in an affectionate way and smiled. The shadow from his white hood masking his eyes.

"Well thank you Ezio, but don't expect your flattery to get you anywhere." She mocked him by wagging her finger back and forth. He smiled simply, not wanting to argue or turn it into a fight, which he usually did.

"I know, you're not like the ordinary girl. Almost immune to my flirty ways, eh?" Arianna chuckled girlishly and smiled widely at Ezio.

"Of course, you use it way to much around me." Ezio smirked and placed his hand on the curved part of her lower back, pushing her towards him. The breath in Arianna's throat was caught by a grappling gasp. Ezio leaned down to her ear, his breath hot on her neck; sending shivers down her back.

"I know what gets you Aria, don't play with me." Her face was flushed in a matter of seconds as she pushed him back. Her eyebrows knitted together and she pouted.

"You're such a _stronzo_." Ezio chuckled again and returned to a simple smirk.

"No I am not, I'm an assassin." Arianna rolled her eyes and pushed him back even farther.

"You're still an ass, you sarcastic monkey."

"Sarcastic monkey?"

"Yes a sarcastic monkey. I mean it makes sense, you look like one and-" she took a loud sniff and gagged, jokingly, "smell of one too!" It was Ezio's turn to roll his eyes and push her back gently.

"It's my natural scent, the girl's love it."

"Key work: Girls. I guess the women hate it, eh?" Ezio had no response to that.

* * *

Arianna walked the streets of Monterrigioni. The smells and ravish looks of everything was so sultry. It drew her to the bakery, to the tailor, to the blacksmiths, and even to the brothel. She took in every ounce of beauty she didn't notice before.

She passed a dark alleyway, between the bakery and a local house (probably the baker's).

She got an odd feeling. It was overwhelming.  
She felt like she was drifting from the ground, like she was being lifted. Though, when she looked down she saw her feet were planted on the ground and she began to feel woozy.

It was like she was going to fall asleep, like she needed to find somewhere the sleep. Then it was turning into a blur. She stumbled into the house wall, and at first it helped the blurriness, and then the wooziness came back. She pushed through the crowds of people as nausea took over her body. She quaked with coldness and everything was just swirls of colors.

_It was dark, darker than night. It was so still, and so silent. An uneasy feeling set in the pit of her stomach. She crept over to the edge of the alleyway, peeking out eagerly. _

_"Where did that little rat go?"_

_"Who knows, can we just go back to playing ball?" There were only two voices. They were close and it sent rounds of knots in her stomach, causing her pain in her abdomen. _

_"No, my Pa says that her father..." Their voices went quiet and then there was a loud gasp of shock._

_"Then we must find her and teach her a lesson! Maybe her father will learn from it!" It made no sense to here, and it made her fear the moment of them finding her even more terrifying. Then, two figures stood at the mouth of the alleyway._

_"Look there she is! That _**Galeazzi** _brat now!" The weaker voice cried out. She looked up, fearing something new inside her. She scattered backwards, scooting backwards._

_"Please don't hurt me!" She pleaded with the older boys, she didn't want to get hurt or dirty again. Her mother would be mad at her._

_"Oh look, she's begging like a little puttana." She whimpered as they advanced on her._

_"Did you hear what your father did?"_

_"No I swear!" One of the older boys kicked her hard in her stomach, "Liar!" He screamed, spitting in her face. She coughed violently as the other boy grabbed a chunk of her wavy locks and pulled. Her neck cracked and she cried, tears forming. The other, that had kicked her, grabbed her face and squeezed roughly, "don't cry or we'll hurt you even more stupido." He recoiled his hand and formed it into a fist, slamming it down on her cheek._

_She screamed and asked for mercy.  
That only made it worse._

_The boy pulled her hair tighter as the other boy kicked her in the gut. She doubled over, crying._

_"What did I tell you? You'd only make it worse by crying!" The boy holding her hair let go suddenly and her head collided with the rock road causing her head to start to bleed._

_"Stop, please!" They didn't listen, instead they started kicking and pounding their fists down on her small frame._

_"Stupid _Galeazzi_ brat!" They'd scream every now and again, "your going to wish you were never born!"_

_"No one will miss you!"_

_"Stupid whore!"_

_"Your mother never will love you!"_

_"Your father is going to die soon enough anyways! So why don't you pave the path with your own blood for him!"_

_She was only five.  
They were twelve.  
Why would they say such terrible things? Why would they hit her so badly?_

_She really did wish she that she was never born._

"Are you alright?" A voice shook her from her sleep. Arianna was dizzy, woozy, nauseas.

"What happened?"

"The villagers said you fell over, hit your head." The voice was so motherly, so friendly, "what is happening to you Arianna?"

"I-I think I'm remembering things about my past." Her words were slurred, combined, but they were out there.

"Then why were you crying? Screaming? Begging for it to stop?" A wet cloth patted her head from sweat.

"I was being beaten."

There was a silent gasp.

"By who?"

"Two boys. I couldn't see their faces..."

"Oh Arianna, it's okay now. I'm here for you. It's okay." It was Maria. It was Maria who was talking to her, comforting her in a warm embrace. Saying soothing things while she fell asleep again, but this time it was dark, just black.

One word spelt out in her mind: Galeazzi.

**A/N: UGH. Another annoying chapter for me to write, really. So big time skip, but the next chapter we get rolling with the story line and everything. : ) I'm pretty proud of this chapter though, came out better than expected. Again, if the italic parts are confusing you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me. I will happily explain it!** I'll try to update tomorrow! **I think its exciting that Aria is learning about her past, isn't it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW : )**

**x**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N:** I know, I'm putting this author's note at the top rather at the bottom because I have some exciting news! This is my third most popular fanfic raking in 7,000+ hits! I really didn't expect this fanfic to be liked so much, I expected it to be flamed and what not. There is currently 29,000+ words in the story, which is only 8,000+ words away from being the longest fanfic (word count wise). Night of the Hunter has 46 story alerts which is a first for me! It also has 31 favorites. I want to thank you for helping thus far with the story and being so great : ) Also, having 58 reviews is the third largest reviewed story I have yet! I'm half way to my goal of 100!

You guys are wonderful and I just wanted to thank you guys! I couldn't ask for better reviewers and readers! Oh! And the story line (main story line) will be continued next chapter with the fight that kills Vieri! WHOOP WHOOP.  
Now on with the story!

**Monteriggioni - 1478**

Arianna paced in her room. The name Galeazzi didn't ring any bells in her head, which was odd. If, what she believed true, shouldn't she remember her own last name?  
And why was she having flashbacks to her past now? She had just gotten her life together, it was in order, and now it was screwed because of this.

The doctor confined Arianna to bed rest, which in Arianna's opinion, only pregnant women needed. She was in her long, white nightgown. She could care less of sleeping right now, but she felt weak. Arianna couldn't sleep because she would wake up in a sweat, crying, and for no good reason. Usually she didn't dream. Instead it was just black, darkness confined her. Isolated her.

Maybe that's why she was scared? Every time she closed her eyes she'd see the black pit she dreamed off every night. Four corners, black, and dark. No light what so ever and if felt like she was in a room. She was being isolated from everybody she cared about and loved, and she didn't like that feeling one bit.

A sudden knock grabbed her attention.

She looked towards the door, but no one came in. She cocked her head in confusion and sat at the love seat near the window.

Another knock came, but this time from behind her. Arianna twisted her head to look out the window. Then, she screamed. Her heart was racing for a few moments, but then she saw the person's face.

She unlocked the window and glared at the intruder as they stepped through the window.

"_Buon Dio_ (Good God), Ezio. Scare the shit out of me why don't you." Arianna quickly looked out the window and closed it.

"Its my job to scare you _fiore_." Arianna quirked at the idea of Ezio calling her that, but then again everyone had been calling her that for some time now.

"Why do people call me that?" Ezio sat at the edge of Arianna's bed as she stood in front of him, arms crossed against her chest. He looked up, his hood was down and she could see every feature on his face move.

"Because, according to Uncle Mario, you are a blossoming rose. There for, you are a _fiore_." Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Why do you call me that then?" Ezio looked at Arianna with some puzzlement in his eyes, "I mean I know you out of all people don't think I'm beautiful so don't even try." She teased him lightly, and quickly stopped when she saw a smirk forming on Ezio's scarred lips.

"Then why am I doing this?"

"Doing wh-" she was quickly cut off when Ezio pulled her on top of him.

"Why would I call you such sweet things if you weren't beautiful?" He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and watched as her cheeks lit up with a bright red. His hands were so cold compared to her skin, to herself. It felt nice to be lightly caressed. She leaned into his hand and smiled lightly.

"Cause you're an idiot." Ezio rolled his eyes and pushed Arianna off of him, causing her to fall to the floor. She landed with a 'oof' and a slight snarl, "_stronzo_. I thought a man in armor was suppose to sweep a princess off of her feet?"

"Who says you're a princess, eh?" Ezio teased her, quirking an eyebrow at her expense. Arianna pouted slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do recall you calling me _principessa_ once or twice when we were younger."

"I also recall it was because you started crying because I called you a _folleto_ (elf)." Arianna stood up and dusted her nightgown off.

"Well, why would you call a ten year old girl an elf?"

"Because, if I remember, you were shorter than Claudia and your ears were-" he stopped himself and looked at her ears, "_are_ pointed at the tops." Arianna slapped her hands over her heads and her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Well at least I'm not a _scimmia_ (monkey). I think monkeys are uglier than elfs." Ezio narrowed his eyes at the young woman in front of him.

"If I'm so ugly then why do so many girls like me? And the last time I checked girls were supposed to be short- it makes them cuter." Arianna froze, did he just call her cute? She shook it off.

"They just feel sorry for the Auditore boy." She waved her hand dismissively at him and stuck out her tongue.

"You really know how to push my buttons don't you?" He said, taking a step forward. She also took a step forward.

"I know all your dirty little secrets Ezio, don't even pull that card." They were breathing on each other, both angry, both irritated at the other.

"Like what?"

"You've only had sex with three women! You tell everyone else it has been more." She scoffed lightheartedly and pushed him in the center of his chest.

"At least I have experience, you don't have any!"

"If I slept with everything that had a _pene_ (penis) then I'd be considered a whore!"

"Who says you aren't already?" Arianna shoved him backwards as angry tears filled her eyes.

"Who says you aren't a man whore? You flirt with everything that has _seni _(breasts)!" Ezio pushed at her shoulder, causing her right side to jerk back.

"I don't _flirt_ with every woman!"

"Oh ho ho, you don't?" Arianna asked, pushing him again, "ask anyone they'd agree!" Ezio took a step forward. His cheeks flared up. She looked at him defiantly, she wasn't scared. Then something hit her. The last time she was in this situation with another man they had kissed. Edoardo... Arianna broke eye contact with Ezio and pushed him, of course he didn't budge. She sat on the love seat.

"Can we not fight anymore? Please?"

"I wasn't the one who started it." Ezio huffed and Arianna laughed lightly at his appearance. He looked like a bird who frilled up it's feathers to scare off a predator.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Come sit." Arianna gestured to the empty seat.

"I only came here to offer company and to tell you that my training is over. We'll leave Monteriggioni soon." Arianna looked up at him and nodded her head.

There was a long, pregnant silence. Arianna had looked away several minutes ago and focused on the flower pot in the corner.

Ezio reached for the window and popped it open, and when he went to step out something caught his cape. He looked back at what had snagged it, and saw Arianna holding it.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I'm feeling lonely." Ezio thought about this. That could be taken in any amount of ways, but decided she meant that she wanted the company. Ezio nodded his head and closed the window, took off his cape and chest plate, and finally his boots. He took her hand and lead her over to the bed.

She laid down on the right side and watched as Ezio licked his fingers and quickly put out the candle with a simple pinch of his fingers on the fire.

The bed creaked under new pressure and Arianna's hand searched for Ezio's body mass.  
Ezio grabbed Arianna's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Go to sleep _fiore_." Arianna smiled lightly as he pulled her towards his body.

For the first time in many nights, she had a good dream. One were she didn't wake crying for someone, anyone. She felt safe.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni - 1478**

Arianna watched the fight. She watched how close Ezio had gotten to his Uncle, swinging his sword wildly. He swirled, light on his feet, and clashed the metal against another. Mario had stumbled back,probably surprised by the force of the attack that was just made. Though, it made no difference for Ezio. He struck again, though Mario had easily blocked it with just one hand on the sword. Usually, men would take two hands upon their sword and thrust it backwards, giving them an opportunity to strike back.

Mario was getting soft.

He didn't want to hurt his nephew's pride, but the only way to actually prepare him was to do what he should have. Ezio scowled and swung yet again. Mario dodged by tumbling away and standing back up quickly. Ezio jumped from his spot and thrust his sword downwards. He was centimeters away from cutting Mario's neck. He stopped, smiling.

_He knew he had won._

"Well done, _nipote_ (nephew)! You've really come into your own." Mario spoke first when Ezio helped him off the ground.

"Thank you uncle, for all you have given me." He placed a hand on Mario's shoulder.

"You're family! Such is my duty and my desire!" He laughed loudly, his eyes closed.

"I'm glad you had be stay." Ezio said quietly, almost reluctantly.

"Good! You've reconsidered leaving." Ezio's hand left Mario's shoulder, in regret.

He turned away from his uncle, not sure how to break the news.

"We sail for Spain in three days..." He turned back to see his Uncle's expression.

"But _nipote_, I have given you these skills that you might be better prepared to strike against our enemies..."

"And if they find me, I will."

"You want to leave Ezio?" His voice held so much hurt, "To throw away everything your father fought and died for?" Arianna cringed back from the harshness in Mario's voice. She had never heard him speak so quickly before, in regret and sorrow, "To deny your heritage? Fine! _Come vuci arrivederci e buona fortuna _(So be it. Goodbye and good luck)!"

"Uncle, wait!" Mario didn't even glance back to his nephew. He was enraged.

Arianna mumbled to herself, "I must go to him." With a quick step, she was by Mario's side in a matter of moments. He was walking away from the Villa, towards the entrance.

"Uncle!" Her voice was strained, she was hoping to help fix the bad impression Ezio had left, "Ezio didn't mean what he said, he just wishes to protect us." Mario turned to look at her, his eyes weren't narrowed, and there was no sadness left.

"He did what he needs to do, then so be it."

"But Uncle!"

"What is it you want from me _fiore_?" He stopped in his tracks.

"Where is it you are going?"

"San Gimignano, we ride to slay Vieri." Arianna knew what was going to happen, a fight. A serious fight was going to break loose and she... wanted to be part of it.

"May I join you?"

"What? You've had no trainin-"

"Actually," she said curtly, "I've had enough training to disarm six of your bodyguards, while they were all trying to beat me. At once."

He gave no answer, just a wave of his hand.

* * *

We were waiting in a small townshold outside San Gimignano.

"So what's the plan Uncle?" Arianna said, holding her sword close to her hip. For once, it would be nice to beat Vieri instead of the other way around.

"Mario?"

"Ezio! What are you doing here?" Arianna sighed, good he finally arrived. He glanced around the group. Arianna shielded her face from his sight, she didn't want him to get distracted by trying to protect her. This was important.

"Taking responsiblity. Vieri troubles you because of me."

"Vieri troubles us because he is a Templar and we are Assassins."

"Either way, I wish to help."

"_Va bene _(Alright), then listen close."

He told us the plan. Ezio would open the gate by climbing the wall into the city and opening it from the inside. It was dangerous and I wanted to volunteer to help him, but that would just give me away.

We had already started running for the city when Mario looked back at me, "if you get hurt do you wish me to tell Ezio?"

My eyes hardened, "No, this mission is important to him, and to us as well. I wish not to ruin it with my stupidity." Mario shook his head.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Si, very much so." Mario nodded his head towards the young girl that stood in front of him and smiled, turning around to his men.

"Are we ready men? Ready to fight? Kill the Templars!"

"Kill the Templars!" His men, including Arianna, raised their swords as they screamed it. Ezio smirked as he took off in front of the group, heading towards the stone wall. Arianna followed Mario, plus several men. She saw Eduardo in the group as well and did her best to ignore the urge to hit him. Once they reached the gate they began to taunt the guards, calling them every name in the book. It was just enough to get the Templars to come over to the gate, and distract them from Ezio, whom was climbing over the wall.

Arianna watched his every move, her face held deep surprise. He hit one of the guards, that was situated on the roof opposite of himself with a _throwing knife_.

"_Per l'amor di tutti che e santo e divino, per favore mantenere Ezio sicur_o. (For the love of all that is holy and divine, please keep Ezio safe.)" She clasped her hands together in front of her, keeping the prayer in her heart and mind. She watched as he descended from the wall and made his way over to the crank. He slowly wheeled it open, letting several of the men sneak under and start the first wall of assault.

Arianna was able to squeeze under the gate as well and began to swing at the first Templar she saw.

He was young, actually quite young. He couldn't have been older than fourteen years. He was scrawny; legs and arms like thin twigs that held a metal sword. He was shaking, the tip of the sword trembling in the air. He didn't even have an hair on his face, it was as smooth as the day his mother gave birth to him.

Arianna didn't take a second glance towards him as she easily disarmed him. His sword landed near by, and as the clinging of the other swords were heard; his footsteps running down the street were even louder.

Arianna was caught off guard by a pair of hands, wrapping around her neck tightly. She gasped for air as the grasp was tightened.

"Stupid girl, should've stayed home and cooked for your husband." Her face was started to turn a bright red and her lips a light shade of purple, even her eyes continued to get blood shot. Little veins popped in her eyes, and her eyes began to water.

Then, when darkness was at her side his grip loosened considerably. She gasped for fresh air as she dropped to her knees, holding her throat and coughing. That was sure to leave a nasty bruise later.

"Are you alright Arianna?" She knew that voice all to well, and didn't even have to turn to see who it was.

"Thank you Eduardo, you've saved me yet again." She was coughing, or more of a hack by now as she began to get the oxygen she needed. He offered her a hand, but she ignored it and painfully got up on her feet. Her knees trembled and threatened to give out from underneath her, but Eduardo caught her by her shoulders.

"Arianna, you must sit this fight out; you're in no condition to fight right now." Arianna shook him off, feeling a bit dizzy.

"I'm fine, and I can fight just fine as well. Don't put up this facade any longer, _bastardo_ (bastard)," She spat at his feet and massaged her neck, "but thank you." She didn't care that she almost died, all she wanted was to fight. Eduardo backed off, but still had a faint worried expression plastered on his face. Arianna didn't limp nor did she cry, she just wanted revenge for her family. And she was going to get at least that much.

Ezio stood on top of the tower, Vieri standing in front of him. Ezio wanted revenge, Ezio wanted to make everything right again, and hurt Vieri like he hurt his family. He was angry and he wanted nothing more than to kill Vieri right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. He needed answers, he needed some closure.

Finally, Vieri excepted he was going to die. He kept blocking and blocking, dodging and throwing.

Ezio held Vieri in his arms and shook him while he was bleeding out, "what are you and your allies planning? Was this what my father discovered?" he shook him, "is this why he was killed?"

Vieri gasped in oxygen, blood seeping from the wound in his stomach as he did so, "I'm sorry, were you hoping for a confession?" Ezio watched the life go out of Vieri's eyes a sick smirk sprawled across his lips.

Ezio let out a string of curses while he shook the lifeless body. Vieri's body jostled around as Ezio shook him out of anger.

"Ezio, enough!" Mario had manage to catch the ending of the scene that was unfolding in front of him, "show some respect." Ezio threw Vieri's body down, angry.

"Respect? After all that has happened? Do you think he wouldn't shown either of us this kindness?"

"You are not Vieri. Do not become him." Mario walked away from Ezio and towards Vieri's still body.

Mario knelt down beside the body and said words of respect for the dead and prayed for Vieri's soul. After this, he took out a blue paper, almost thick like a short book; "here take this. Read it when you have time. Our work here is finished, let us return to Monteriggioni." Ezio nodded his head and took the paper away from Mario and tucked it into his shirt pocket.

"Should we round up the rest of your soldiers and kill the rest of the Templars?" Mario turned to his nephew and shook his head.

"Round up the men and as for the Templars; our work here is done." Ezio nodded and bowed in respect to his Uncle.

"How many men were there?"

"Eight including Arianna." A slip of the tongue, naturally.

"Arianna? She was here, during the fight? Everything and nobody told me?" He was slightly angry at the fact no one told him.

"She volunteered for the position, I didn't force her _nipote." _

"Where is she?"

"With the rest of the men I suppose, I didn't keep a strict eye on her." Ezio turned and jumped down the side of the tower, landing in a bale of hay. Once her rolled out he went on a search for Arianna.

Her sword went through the last of the Templar's stomachs. Blood splattered on her white shirt and pants, one of the very few pants she owned.

She started to feel light-headed again and decided it was best to sit down on a stack of bricks.

"Arianna, are you feeling well now?"

"I told you to leave me alone." She hissed through her teeth from madness and pain coming from a wound she had gotten in the midst of the battle. Blood started to seep through her shirt sleeve; it wasn't a deep cut, but it was still deep enough to where it started to bleed.

"You're wounded, let's get you back to the Villa; get you fixed up."

"I'm waiting for someone." She shook his grip off her arm and crossed it across her chest.

"Like who? That stupid _stronzo_ Ezio?"

"Maybe, maybe not; is it any of your business?"

"Yes it is."

"No, no it isn't because you don't own me or anything in this town."

"You are wounded-"

"I believe the lady said to leave her alone _bastardo_." Arianna smiled lightly when she saw Ezio standing there, clearly not injured beyond a few cuts and bruises.

"Ezio you are alright!" She jumped up, her wooziness beginning to get worse, and hugged him. Ezio smiled lightly until he noticed the cut, and bruises on her throat.

"What happened, you clumsy _bella donna_?"

"It's just a cut."

"Even if so," he started, "let's go get it cleaned."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**Night of the Hunter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni - 1478**

"You again?" The doctor looked over towards the door as Ezio helped Arianna inside. She was limping despite not being hit anywhere near her legs. Arianna tried to smile up at the doctor, but when she did she inhaled a sharp breath making her cough. Ezio lowered her to the table that was covered by a white table cloth.

"I'm sorry _docttore_, she is more trouble than she seems." Ezio said, smirking less to himself and more at Arianna. She hissed lowly and glared at the older boy in front of her.

"If it wasn't for me half of those _stupido_ bodyguards would've been done for."

"If it wasn't for the stupid bodyguards you wouldn't be here right now." Ezio corrected her. She had told him about how Eduardo saved her and blah, blah, blah. She didn't go into details.

"Eduardo should mind his own buisness."

"Now, as much as I don't like the man: he saved you. Be a little more grateful, _per favore_?"

"He could've just left me there, I don't care. I could've taken care of myself." Arianna said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. The doctor took this time to wash out any open wounds and wrap them in a thick material. The blood was seeping through and the doctor kept having to change them.

"Please, let's not fight. You're hurt." Ezio sighed tiredly and waved a dismissive hand at her. Arianna's eyes fluttered over towards Ezio, and her heart was in her throat. Butterflies danced in her stomach, and she could feel her face starting to flush. She whipped her head around and looked at the bird-masked doctor. She didn't know why she was thinking why he looked so gorgeous right now, but she did. And it didn't help he had stripped off his shirt and was wrapping a scrape from an arrow.

"The bleeding should stop in a few hours, and the pain will reside in a couple days. Though, it shouldn't disable you too much." The doctor bowed towrds Arianna after the few words and went to look over Ezio.

He actually, despite fighting off most of the guards, didn't have a lot of wounds. The most serious one as a part of a blade knicked his shoulder blade and cut rather deeply, but the bone managed to take most of the damage. Other than that, there were only a few bruises and small cuts. Arianna was amazed to say the least, why didn't he get more hurt?

The doctor bowed towards Ezio as well once he was finished, "_Che Dio resto la sua mano sul vostro lesioni e guarirle _(May God rest his hand on your injuries and heal them)."

"_Grazie mille doctorre_ (Thank you very much doctor)." Arianna said lightly, bowing her head in the direction of the elderly doctor.

"_Non ringraziarmi, io sto solo facendo il mio lavoro bambina _(Do not thank me, I'm just doing my job child)." The doctor turned on his heel and returned to making medicated oils for wounds. Arianna stood up. Her knees were weak, and she trembled slightly. It was hard to stand up; she hasn't seen this much battle since..well, really never.

"Do you need help Aria?" Arianna looked up at Ezio and pushed away this hand that he had extended.

"Thank you, but I think I can manage." Her tone was bitter since she though he was treating her like a child. She straightened her back, a small pop coming from it, and tried to take a step.

She failed.

Her knee took most of the impact when her leg gave out from underneath her. Ezio was at her side.

"See? Don't take everything on yourself, have others help with the burden Aria." Ezio lifted her up by scooping her up. She felt like a small babe in the arms of someone that loved it. It was comforting.

"I'll take you to your room, and you should rest for a couple hours."

"Thank you Ezio. You're so kind even though I'm so horrible to you."

"You're not horrible.. just demonic."

"Hey!" Arianna playfully punched his shoulder and pouted.

"I was just joking _principessa_."

"Oh now I'm a princess?" Her tone was sharp, but her tongue was even sharper.

"Well, I did save you. Like a knight in shining armor." He winked at her, and she could the heat start to build up. She looked away quickly; she felt like a kitten underneath his gaze. It unsettled her to a certain degree, because she hated feeling like a helpless whelp.

"Do you wish to have your bed warmed?" Arianna almost snapped her neck in the direction of his face, but the heat was still burrying itself in her cheeks.

"What?" she squeaked out lightly.

"I could get one of the helpers to get a hot plate and put it under your sheets..." he smirked lightly, "unless you wanted me to warm them up _with you_." The last two words he whispered sensually into her ear, but she'd have none of that.

"You're gross, Ezio. I don't want to catch anything you have."

"I don't have anything!" He cried out and playfully glared at her.

They bickered back and forth quietly until they reached her bedroom.

He set her down on the edge of the bed, smiling wider as he did so.

Arianna couldn't help but smile up at Ezio, the biggest darn smile she could muster, and then chuckled lightly, "you know Ezio, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to keep me away from the party."

"You always seem to get hurt whenever your around me is why." His voice was fluxtuated with the tones of sadness and confusion. He smirked lightly after that, trying to hide the fact he felt guilty about everything that happened to her.

"What is that smirk for? It looks almost mischievous." Arianna questioned, raising an eyebrow and looked at him with an almost innocent look. Though, she was long from innocent in the deprived world that they lived in.

"Oh, I was just thinking..."

"You actually can think? I thought it was impossible for such a tiny brain to think without blowing a wheel."

"You know you're not very nice," Ezio said as the smirk faded from a quick moment and reappeared in a matter of seconds, "no wonder you don't have a fiancée as of yet." Arianna pouted at Ezio's statement and swung her legs back and forth.

"Same goes for you," Arianna said lightly, "can't imagine why girls don't like the whole 'sleep-with-them-and-then-break-their-hearts' act."

"Touché Aria," Ezio replied as he tapped his chin with his index finger, crossing his right leg over the other, "I wonder why they don't like this."

"Like what?"

Ezio strode towards her, and was in front of her in a matter of mere seconds. Arianna looked up at Ezio, confusion circling around in them as she watched his actions.  
He placed his knees on either side of her, capturing her in some type of embrace. When he released her, he took one single hand and ran it down her cheek, down her neck, and rested it at her collarbone.

His touch was like feathers against her skin, it was so gentle, so precise against her weak spots.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Arianna squeaked out awkwardly as Ezio fumbled a hand through her wavy locks, sending goose bumps up her arms and back. She sent out a quiet shiver as she pursed her lips against his shoulder. He leaned in so closely, she could feel his heart beat through the layers of clothes they had on.

"It's just you."

Arianna could feel her face physically heat up as his cool breath reached her ear. His husky voice sent tremors down into her body.

"Ezio..."

"Gotcha." There was a sudden lapse of laughter as Ezio rolled off of her and laid next to her. While Arianna's face was red from embarrassment and anger, his was red from the hilarity of the situation; for him at least.

"You're an asshole, you know that? A complete jerk! You lead girls on, that's why they always slap you in the end." Arianna flopped onto her back, laying next to Ezio.

"I try my best _bella_."

"Your utter best to annoy me?"

"Why yes, how did you know?" Ezio replied, smirking.

Arianna sighed in defeat, "I'm a mind reader, I thought you knew."

"Really? I had no idea, I think your mean ways puts me off."

"I'm the mean one?"

"What do you mean?" Ezio said, rolling onto his side to face her.

"You're always pulling those kinds of shenanigans on me. I'm hurt Ezio, and hear I thought you loved me." Arianna said in all playfulness.

"But I do love you Aria, and if given the chance, I would do those things to you." Arianna froze at Ezio's reply and looks over to see his eyes closed. His breath was shallow, and wheezy.

_Did I just imagine that_? Arianna thought as she rolled on her side as well, cringing when her wound throbbed. She took a hold of one of his hands, with both of hers, and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"_Stupido_." Arianna closed her eyes. And smiled lightly as well.

It was only after ten minutes that Ezio had reopened his eyes, and saw her peaceful, dreamful face in front of his. He smiled lightly and placed a kiss on her forehead and shook loose his left hand.

"I love you Arianna." He whispered softly into her ear before he vanished out the door. And when the door finally closed again, Arianna was left alone in the darkness.

* * *

**AN:** I'm so, so, so, _sooooo_ sorry about the long-**ish** wait. Summer started back in March, but I'm taking summer school so it's a bit hectic right now. I'm also balancing a part time job (my first job) and it's a bit weird for me! Hopefully, this chapter is good (I've redone it about six times now and I still don't like it!) and hopefully you'll review! This would mean the world to be to see at least ten reviews for this chapter since I have so many alert-ers and what not.

I'd almost like to thank anyone and everyone for alerting, favorting, and reviewing this story. It means quite a big deal to me because right now this story is my pride and joy!

**Stats**: -Not including Chapter 19 (Eighteen in my story, Nineteen on FF)-

Chapters - 18 ; This is my second biggest story, chapter wise. My first has thirty-two chapters.

Reviews - 68 ; Third.

Hits - 11,908 ; Biggest hit story! Thank you guys so much!

Favorites - 46 ; Second most.

Alerts - 58 ; Largest accumulated amount of alerts!

Words - 33,137 ; Second! Almost first, just a couple more thousand words!

C2 - None yet :-)

I'd like the thank you, yet again! I love you, guys! TT_TT

**EDIT**: By the way, in the new _**Edit/Preview Document**_ section on FF, did they get rid of the spell check? Or is it just on my computer? I'm sorry for any and all spelling mistakes! Please let me know if you spot any!

_AE_


	20. Important AN about why I haven't updated

I wanted to apologize for not updating this story in about five months, but a lot of things have been going on:

1.) Writer's block; I've never had writer's block this bad before. Everytime I try to write the next chapter I end up hating it or plainly thinking that it's the stupidest chapter I've ever written. So if you guys want to leave suggestions, please PM me or leave a "review" because I really want to get this story up and going again.

2.) I've lost my muse. This has to do with writer's block, but I've always had something that kept me writing. My muse was my friend Alana, she loved reading my stories and laughing, crying, etc. along with the characters. She especially liked Night of the Hunter because she _loved_ Assassin's Creed. She died in a car crash about four months ago, and I've been mourning her for a long time. She was my best friend and the reason I kept writing the story (you guys are also the reason I keep writing!)

3.) I'm going threw a rough patch at school. New school, new friends, new problems, and new classes. **I hate it**.

Please understand why I haven't upadted in such a long time, but I've tried over and over again. I just can't, so please leave any suggestions by review or PM.

~Pinned Back Wings~


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

**Ndight of the Hunter**

_**Quick AN**_: When Ezio says 'I love you' in the last chapter, he means as a sister! Not as a lover/girlfriend, etc. Just as a sister, trust me he doesn't even have those type of feelings yet. He just likes teasing Arianna and telling her the things all men think when they see her! And, plus I like to see you, my reviewers, suffer a little bit. ;) I don't want Arianna to be a Mary-Sue, which she was quickly becoming in the first couple chapters *first section* so I had to do this. Thanks for reviewing! I love you all, and enjoy this chapter ;)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni - 1478**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_"Arianna Galeazzi, right?" the older woman glanced towards the rest of the children as they clammered to get the best toys. The petite girl peered around the older woman in a futal result to see if any of the children she knew where here, "answer when spoken to child!" Arianna's head snapped up to meet the elderly woman's gaze._

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"That's better. You're father is..." she watched as the woman's finger trailed down a piece of paper, "Beppe Galeazzi?"_

_"That's what my Papa's friends call him, Beppe." His name was rough, since she only knew him as 'Father' or 'Papa'._

_"Well, I'll have to keep a special eye on you." Her voice wasn't playful, but all in seriousness. Arianna looked up from the floor boards, where her eyes were just before she had introduced herself, and watched the elder push back her graying hair._

_"I never thought that, that cockaroach would produce such an eyesore." It was mumbled under her breath, but Arianna caught it. She bit her lip and looked around at the other children, watching her with taunting gazes._

_"What am I to do here?" Arianna questioned, ringing her hands in her lap. The elderly woman snapped her head over to the child, and narrowed her green eyes at her._

_"Go play, or whatever you Galeazzi children call fun." She waved off Arianna as she went to go introduce herself to another weathly parent. Arianna looked around, almost scared too, and stood in place for a good three minutes._

_"Did I hear correctly?" Arianna was sitting on the floor, playing with some wooden blocks she had found. Though, she didn't think that the answer was directed at her. That is until, a pair of black, buckled heels appeared in front of her, "I asked you a question, sporca scimmia _(dirty monkey)_."_

_Arianna looked up towards another child, but she was one of elegance. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders in waves, and a few flowers were scattered in a braid that fell from the side of her temple. She looked smug as she crossed her arms on her chest._

_"What?" Arianna questioned, not daring to get up. First, she didn't want to cause a scene, and second, she didn't want to anger the noble._

_"You are a Galeazzi?"_

_"Yes ma'am." She didn't dare say anything curt or anything similar to sarcasim. She lowered her eyes to the blocks that were in front of her._

_"You may call me 'My Lady' and you will only address me when spoken to, cockaroach." The girl, cruelly, kicked the wooden blocks into Arianna's face. Arianna fell backwards, surprised by the surprise attack. She looked up at the noble, and watched as she hiked up her deep blue skirting._

_"I'm only being nice because your _stupido_ father scrounged up enough money to set you here for a couple months. And Mama told me to play nice to the undesirable."_

_She spat in Arianna's face when she lowered herself to her level._

Arianna tried to open her eyes, only to be met with a brilliantly blinding light seeping through the curtains. She blinked a couple times and wiped away the sleep from her eyes.

"Why do I keep having dreams about... Galeazzi..." Arianna wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth and sat up, stretching her tired limps, "I have to ask Mario about that name... after breakfast of course."

Arianna glided over the sheets, till her feet met the cold wooden floor beneath the bed. She curled her toes from the touch of cold and sighed. Once she had gotten over the sleep that still hung in the air, she slipped off the bed and onto her feet.

"I guess it'd be inappropriate to go downstairs in a night dress.."

Arianna was finally down the stairs in a purple gown that was laid on a near-by chair. It had bellowing sleeves and was trimmed in a vanilla color. She had also braided her hair and added a purple netting to roll it up.

And when she finally got to the dining room, she saw the apples that were in the bowl, along with some grapes.

These are new, she thought to herself as she attempted to grab one of the apples from the large wooden bowl.

"I couldn't eat those if I were you," Arianna was taken back by the sudden voice, and it caused her to drop the apple in surprise, "your Mama decided to have wax figures of fruit in the dining area."

Mario looked at Arianna, his smile reaching his eyes in delight, "you look even more beautiful today Aria. Purple is most defiantly your color." He strode forward and bent over to pick up the wax apple. Arianna watched him with curious eyes, and had thought about asking what the name Galeazzi meant to him, but took it back when he stared into her eyes. He looked so sad for some reason, his eyes dreary and a twinge of curiousity.

I need to ask him! Arianna screamed at herself. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes; she didn't want to see his eyes when she asked him about this name.

"Is something the matter Arianna?"

"Does the name of Galeazzi mean anything to you?"  
The sentence came out in a blurr and rushed. Arianna could barely make out what she had said. She opened her eyes and looked towards her "uncle".

His eyes went wide, and it seemed like the whole Villa was quiet for just a moment. Arianna could even hear the rats scamper about upstairs, and that sound alone unnerved her.

Mario reached out his hand and snatched her wrist within a tight grasp. She gasped as the pressure was renewed on her injured arm, and whimpered. Turning away from the dining area he, with Arianna in tow, went to the study.

"Please, Mario, you're hurting me!"

* * *

Ezio had been coming back from training early today. He had taken down a batch of Mario's bodyguards plus a few villagers who wanted to have a quick tumble around with him. He had wrestled, fought, and sweated enough for today.

He had been on his way to see his mother, slipping off his hidden blade glove and his leather braces from his arms. Sweat beaded off of his forehead and made a path down to his lips.

"_Mio Dio il suo caldo_ (My God, it's hot)." Taking his nude arm, he wiped away the straying sweat.

"Please, Mario, you're hurting me!" it was pleading voice, a fearful voice. Ezio stopped in his tracks; "Arianna?" he pivoted on his heel and raced towards the sound of her voice.

* * *

"Hush child," Mario rushed into his study and immediatly closed the doors behind them, "you heard this name? From where?"

Arianna contimplated on lying to him, but decided against him. Mario had been so benevolent and sincere since they'd reached Monteriggioni.

"I..um.."

"Speak up child!" Mario cried out, fear obviously coverting in his eyes and even in his voice.

"I've been having dreams aobut Beppe Galeazzi." There, it was out in the open, but Arianna couldn't help but feel her throat close up soon after the words were spat from the muscle. She tried so hard not to look him in the eye, but she couldn't resist. She almost regretted looking at Mario since his face was contorting into a million different emotions. One emotion was above all in his facial expression; hatred.

Arianna cringed and felt almost like she should leave or run far away from this study. She shivered and cringed as Mario slammed his fist down on his table.

"Dreams?"

"Yes, I... I think he's my father."

It looked like Mario had an epiphany. His eyes widened and his mouth, momentarily, dropped; he recovered quickly.

"I should've realized it before _mio fiore_ (my flower)," there was a pregnant pause before he spoke again, "you look just like him."

Arianna breathed out a sigh of comfort, of exhaustion, "can you tell me of him?"

It seemed like Mario ignored her question and paced over to her. He took her chin inbetween his index finger and his thumb, turning her head side to side.

"Though I'd think it was more of a curse than a gift."

Dread filled her, "why?" Did she dare ask why? What if he was some murderer hell bent on finding her and killing her?

"Beppe Galeazzi was once a _assassino_, just like Ezio." Mario released her chin and sighed.

"Well then, you can tell me about him? About my father?"

Mario looked up flaring with cold hatred, "the only thing I can tell you is he betrayed the Creed."

Her heart stopped. Her father seemed like a good man, from her dreams atleast.

"_Che?_ (What)"

_"Egli era un **templare**." _(He was a **templar**.)

That's when Arianna's heart stopped.

* * *

Ah, so the drama begins! I would like to thank adrine R.227 for the fantastic idea! I had been waiting to reveal this later, through a templar Ezio was going to kill, but this seems to fit a lot better into my plans for Arianna.

I apologize for such a long wait, but I hope it was worth it! (Also at the top before the dream/flashback that's the date for the ORIGINAL story line, NOT the flashback. My bad.)

I'll be updating as frequently as possible!  
Oh, I'll be going back for correcting mis-spelled words and grammar later so please don't point those out yet. I'll put an "EDITED" at the bottom when I've gone over it and rewritten it. I don't have a beta yet, so please be patient with me; I'm my own editor and writer so it's a bit difficult.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Night of the Hunter

**EDIT: ****This is the longest chapter I've ever written, enjoy! (Almost 3,000~)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni - 1478**

"What do you mean a _templare_?" Arianna breathed in slowly filling her lungs with the oxygen she so direly needed in this moment. Mario looked apprehensive as he folded his hands and laced his fingers, placing it under his chin. He looked in deep thought for a while, and the silence was killing Arianna. It felt like her whole life had been one giant secret, one giant regret after the other.

"We don't know much about Beppe, your biological father Arianna." Mario finally spoke after a while, the silence was replaced with an awkward and uncomfortable gaze from Mario. Arianna couldn't help but shift in her seat that she was in now. The red leather contorted into the shape of her bottom and indented from the arch in her back. She was stiff, but she couldn't help it; how was she supposed to react to finding out that her father was a templar?

"Is there anything you can tell me about him Mario?" Arianna pushed at the topic, but could feel that Mario didn't want to speak about this man that she now knew as father, "Anything at all?"

Mario sighed. He literally couldn't separate his thoughts from his bias opinions about the man. What could he tell Arianna, and what could compromise the Creed? It was all too much information that she generally didn't need.

"All I can tell you is that Beppe and I had only met once."

"Only once? Don't assassins communicate with each other over time?"

Mario glanced at the study door and stood up from his seat. He flung open the doors and glanced outside, the dull morning light still beaming down on the lush scenery.  
Quickly, and quietly, he shut the doors and barred them from prying ears.

"It's a complicated task Arianna," Mario started as he contently shut the curtains from the eyes of the outsiders and helpers that grazed by with potted flowers and bushes, "assassins don't communicate as much as we'd like to. We send letters by pigeon or riders."

"What about meeting in person?" Arianna questioned leaning on the desk, confused.

"It's a very risky move to meet in person for this exact reason. The Creed is always in fear of a worm in our apple, a slight metaphor for the moment, and we don't risk our identities for the price of more information."

"Then why did you meet Beppe in person instead of a letter taken by pigeon?"

Arianna narrowed her eyes and watched Mario's movements with intent. Never in all the two years that she's been there had Mario tried to lie to her, but it was the perfect time to start now.

"Beppe informed our Master that templars were planning to attack Monteriggioni, which was once the headquarters of assassins."

"What was the information?"

Mario looked around the room quietly, his eyes scanning over the dust covered books and the map that hung upon the wall. Since he had never sat down from the last stance, he quickly walked over to the book self and pulled off a small book bound in leather rope and it looked torn and teared. It was weathered down from age and water damaged from the looks of it.

"Read this, if I remember correctly it was Beppe's journal while he boarded here with our Master."

He didn't wait for her to catch it, but instead dropped it on the desk. Arianna watched a plume of dust arise from the fallen book, and the wood clearly creaked from the sudden weight. She didn't want to disturb the old book, she was afraid to touch it. What if she touched it, read it, and found out something horrible about her life that made her change the way she felt? What if she read something that made her change her way of thinking of Ezio?

"Go ahead," Mario insisted, "I don't want it anymore. I can barely stand to look at the thing." Arianna picked up the book lightly and smelt the wave of musk and tears on it. It had a salty texture to it, and it was rough. The leather was rubbing against her fingers in a narrowly fanatic manner as if it was screaming out: Read me! Read me! At first, Arianna sat there even when Mario left the study in an anxious manner, and then she felt liquid building in her eyes.

How could she be the product of such horror?  
A templar of all things; her father was a templar.

That's when it hit her:  
Why was he really here?

The leathery feel of the binding beneath her fingers beckoned her to open the journal. And she did.

She unbuckled the leather strip and folded back the cover. Dust filtered through the sun streams that poured threw the window and the, now, open door. She could feel the saliva in her mouth dry up and a knot start to push its way down her throat.

Twenty-fifth April 1460

_My Isabella died today, giving birth to our child. I saw the life go out of her eyes as she smiled, the babe crying in the background. The words left her mouth as quickly as they ended: "Arianna."  
I knew Isabella had a younger sister named Ariana that died to the plague after getting married to Juan, but the name had a certain ring to it didn't it?_

_I cried for her, so did her babe.  
And then I remembered her words to me earlier in the morning: "_Vivere per essere amati._" *****  
I dubbed the babe Arianna, after Isabella's late sister. It's what she would've wanted._

Arianna's fingers ran over the date. This is when she was bore from woman unto the world they lived in. Her mother had died in during the birth, and her father cried for her. Of course he had! It would've been ridiculous if he hadn't; he wasn't always heartless. Her thumb ran over dried wet spots on the old, yellow paper.

She flipped the page.

Thirteenth April 1462

_Alberti came up to us in the streets today. Myself and Arianna were taking a nice stroll in the park when I saw his overbearing shadow looming over the poor buds of flowers. Arianna instinctly, ran over to her Uncle and hugged his shins. She smiled up to him, with a wide grin and screamed when Alberti scooped her up into his arms. I can still feel the angry shivers that ran up my arms._

_He promised not to do this in public. I would have no problem if he wasn't the head Templar. I was supposed to be under 'cover' as he liked to call it. An assassin, could you imagine me: jumping roof to roof and slicing innocent's necks? With their, oh what do they call it, a hidden blade?_

_Anyways,_

_When I saw that grin slip onto his features I knew something was going to happen; good or bad. I checked my surroundings making sure it was an ambush, or a hostage situation since he had my Arianna; who was looking as scared as ever. He had whispered something to her and her face brightened up._

_"You didn't tell me Papa!"_

_"Didn't tell you what my piccolo insetto?" _(little insect)

_"That we was goin ta see granpa!"_

_I hated lying to my Arianna, but what else was I supposed to tell her? That the elderly man that we've been traveling to for the last two years was actually an executioner who was hell bent on killing off assassins? No, no I won't ruin my Arianna's innocence like that._

Arianna's breath caught in her throat when she read the next line.

_We were heading to Monterrigioni._

At first Arianna wanted to flip the page, to keep going, to keep reading, but she slammed the book closed instead. Sitting up from the leathery chair, she tucked the old book under her arm and lifted her skirtings up to walk outside.

Her mind replayed everything she had been told, everything she had read.

Who was Alberti? Her Uncle, did her Father mean her biological Uncle? Perhaps, in later journal entries it would mention a last name, but then again could her father be that stupid? As to leave a full name in a journal that anyone could find? If it had mentioned a last name, he would be already dead by the hands of Mario or the Master Assassin at the time.

Then, she remembered something.

Her Father was dead wasn't he? Who could've killed him?

She stopped walking and sat down on the stone steps that left the Villa and led into the town. People walked past and whispered things about her, and pointed.

She took the old book from under her arm and sat it in her lap. She skimmed over the entries in the journal until she came across an almost random entry; it didn't seem to belong.

First December 1465

_They found our safe house in Venice. Have to get Arianna out.  
They know about her.  
They want to use her as leverage.  
No, no they can't. I'll send her away, I swear I will.  
Mio Dio, they'll kill her!_

_I have to get her away._

Arianna flipped to the next page hoping to find more of an answer, but the next page was empty.

There were so many questions left unanswered. She needed to find Mario, she needed to ask questions; she needed answers.

* * *

"Mario, please, tell me anything, anything!" Arianna pleaded with him as he walked faster with his bodyguards. Edoardo was one of them, and she couldn't stand to look at him at all.

"Uncle, please."

He stopped as Arianna sniffled lightly. She didn't want to cry, she couldn't! But it hurt not knowing anything about her past, it stung deeply like an old wound reopening.

"Your father left in quite a rush, you could probably find some belongings in the attic." It was a curt answer, but Arianna looked up at Mario. He was looking at her, taking in her full image.

"_Grazie_."

"Don't thank me _flore_, I kept them because I knew one day it would be useful."

Edoardo looked at Mario and back at Arianna; what was going on here?  
When Arianna turned away from Mario, she lifted up her skirt and started to run.

"Edoardo," came Mario's gruff voice, "go follow her please."

"Yes sir." He gestured a reply as well as he stalked after the fleeing outline of Arianna.

"I hope you find more than we did child," Mario snapped his fingers, "come, we must go train Ezio some more."

* * *

"What would it be in?" Arianna questioned loudly as she rummaged around the piles of junk and random accessories. Paintings were covered in a thin tarp, and trunks had thick layers of dust on it.

"What are you looking for?"

Arianna yelped loudly, not expecting someone to be in the attic with her. When she turned, she held her chest were her heart was. When she saw the gruff man that stood in front of her, she snorted and turned away.

"What do you need Edoardo?"

"Your Uncle instructed me to follow you up here," Edoardo stated, and oddly enough he sounded reassured by the darkness, "I can help you look for whatever it is you want."

"How could you?" Arianna quickly asked, pushing through her way threw the mess.

"I moved some of these things up here when I was a lad."

"A lad?" Arianna quirked an eyebrow even though he couldn't see it physically see it raise, you could image it when she spoke.

"Oh hush would you, my mother was English, and my father Italian."

"I guess you learn something new everyday." Arianna spitefully as she moved a pile of paper to the floor. When it landed a loud 'BAM' rang out and a cloud of dust rose up.

It made Edoardo and Arianna start in a cough fit. In a messy way to relieve some of the dust, Arianna ventured over to the window. When her fingers ran over the deep wooden feel of the window sill, she grasped it and took a step towards it. Her eyes were red, puffy, and irritated from the dust. No longer were there coughs, but sneezes and tears.

Edoardo's face was a beet red by the time Arianna opened the window.

Arianna, with sheer luck on her side, opened the stuck window and, with sheer unluckiness, knocked over some odds and ends from a chest. Toppling towards her, Arianna yelped slightly and Edoardo had barely enough time to grab ahold of the necking of the dress she wore and tug her towards him.  
When her back suddenly collided with his broad chest, it pushed them backwards. Edorado's arms encircled her waist in an attempt to steady them, but it failed.

Both persons were knocked to the floor, another loud bang rang threw the house, and Arianna screamed lightly as pain shot up her back. In some weird coincidence she had been the one to be on the bottom.

Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and anger, and she were her eyes. Tears streamed out at an attempt to get rid of any dust that still lingered in her eyes. Her dress was now torn, the necking of the dress hanging down by her breast, and her entire tanned shoulder shinning in the dim sunlight. Her hair was now messy from the fall and the early exercise.

"Get off of me!"

Edoardo groaned.

Something hit her cheek, and she attempted to wipe it away from her skin.  
Sweat, he was sweating.

"Get off of me! You're sweating you disgusting pig." Arianna wailed as she made a small fist with her hands and started hitting him on the shoulders. Then, using her knees she smashed his lower ribs.

"Off, off, off, off!"

"Maybe I like this position?" Edoardo joked lightly.

"What is going on up here?"

Both Edoardo and Arianna froze at the sound of someone's voice.

"I said what's going on up here?"

Arianna looked over with her tear stained face and flushed cheeks.

"Ezio," she greeted weakly.

**He was mad. **

**A/N:**

*****- Live to be Loved.

Sorry for the semi-late chapter, but I took my time with this one. I added some drama and went with the plot. So, Arianna finally found out about her past! What do you think about it? I want some feedback on this chapter because I'm a little iffy about how I represented Mario, if he was being OOC and whatnot because I hate when I do that!

I also wanted to thank all 83 of you! Thank you for all the favorites and alerts.  
P.S.: Like the vain person I am I looked up 'Night of the Hunter' Assassin's Creed and my story pops up on google! Oh dear, this adds to my already big ego!

**Cavazza**: I would reply to you in PM, but is being weird for me right now, so I'll reply to you through the story! I really wanted to thank you for your three reviews, when I read them they made me pretty darn happy! And it made me giggle too, I added in some Edoardo for you, but he might get some butt whoopin' in the next chapter, and for that I apologize in advance! And I wanted to thank you for your last review because it made me smile the widest!

I'll update ASAP since school is starting on Monday (28th) I'll try to update on that Thursday or Friday. (Perhaps tomorrow? Who knows!)


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Night of the Hunter

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni - 1478**

_A few moments earlier..._

Loud bangs followed a shrill yelp that echoed throughout the entire villa. Maria, who was contently working on some needlework, looked over towards her son. Ezio was momentarily resting from the vigorious training that Mario was putting him through. Lazily, Ezio closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into the cool wooden table top.

"Ezio," Maria said warningly as she set down her needlework, "you know you should go check on who's screaming, don't you _bambino_?" Ezio mumbled his reply into the table and rolled his head to the other side, facing away from his mother.  
Maria looked at Ezio with empathy before stating it again, "Ezio, come now, go check for your Mama; you'll do that won't you?"

"Using blackmail now Mama?" Ezio mumbled back, smiling forcefully while he pushed himself off the cool table. Maria smiled lightly as she picked her needlework back up and continued with the pattern. He sighed hotly as he climbed the stairs towards the attic, which was just above his make-shift bedroom. His sensitive nose could already smell the dust that had plumed over the doorway and contined down the corridor. He was irritably tired from all the vigorious training that Mario had been putting him through, and he swore that if he found some handmaids fooling around; so help him he'd kick some butt.

"Off, off, off, off!" Ezio heard a familiar voice screaming. Ezio climbed the stairs faster.

"Maybe I like this position?"

Ezio easily burst through the closed door and looked at the scene in front of him.

Arianna was underneath Edoardo, one of Mario's bodyguards, and she was crying. Her dress was torn and her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair was tangled and ruined while Edoardo was ontop of her with the redest face Ezio has ever seen.

"What is going on up here?" Ezio questioned, the heat of anger rising in his throat.  
Both Arianna and Edoardo looked over towards Ezio.

Ezio's eyes widened at Arianna's face. Tears streaked down them in a chaotic scene, dust and dirt covered her face as well.

"I said what's going on up here?"

"Ezio." Arianna said weakly as her last attempt in pushing Edoardo off worked. He was frozen, of course he was; he was looking at an angry Ezio.

"It isn't what it looks like." Edoardo stated painfully as he rose up from the floor. Ezio didn't give him time to explain. Using his quick step, he pushed Edoardo up against some boxes. He took the necking of Edoardo's shirt and painfully enclosed his fist around the material, making oxygen the he needed almost absent.

"Don't you ever," Ezio pushed his fist harder into Edoardo's throat, "ever," even harder, "touch Arianna ever again." With a last push of his fist, Edoardo gasped for air, "you understand?" Ezio questioned, anger rising feariously in his eyes.

"Yes." It was a weak reply, but enough for Ezio to release his tense hold on Edoardo's shirt.

"Go." It was all the incentive Edoardo neeed to scamper his way down the steps. When Ezio was satisfied with Edoardo's distance, he turned towards Arianna and took her face into his hands. His thumb momentarily wiped away the stray tears off of her face. She looked embarrassed among other things, but Ezio looked into her eyes.

"What did that _bastardo_ do?" Arianna looked up at Ezio, his voice demanding.

Then, she laughed.

Tears of joy streaked down her face as Ezio looked at her, confused.

"We tripped, the hem of my dress got stuck underneath his stationed foot." Arianna explained, and although Ezio looked at her doubtfully he released her face. He grasped her hand in his and yanked her off the floor. She was surprised by the sudden movement, and stumbled slightly afterwards.

"Why were you up here in the first place?" Arianna wanted to shake off the uneasy feeling at the bottom of her stomach, but it crept up towards her chest. Her heart pounded in her rib cage almost ruggedly.

"I was looking for a trunk."

Ezio quirked an eyebrow, his scarred lip lifting up in a smirk, "you don't have a trunk Arianna."

"I know," she replied back as she bent over and dusted away at the trunks, "it's my Father's I'm looking for."

"Your father? I thought you couldn't remember anything?" Ezio questioned, kneeling down besides her. He looked worried and betrayed.

"It's not what you think Ezio," Arianna said suddenly, knowing what he was thinking, "those dreams I told you about? They were of my Father and me."

Ezio looked dumbfounded for a spilt second before running his hand threw his hair, "what was his name?"

"Beppe Galeazzi."

Arianna decided to leave out the fact that her Father had been a templar; it was a fact that could be over-looked for the time being.

"Galeazzi? I haven't heard that name before."

Arianna shook her head. The only one that has heard that name was Mario, and perhaps Maria. Arianna's eyes widened, what if Maria knew Beppe? Would she tell Ezio that the man that helped birth Arianna was known other than a templar? Arianna tried to shake the feeling away from her skin and dusted away the dirt from the last trunk that was visable.

In sharp, cursive hand-writing was the name: _Beppe Galeazzi_ and _Arianna-Dafne Galeazzi_.  
Her finger traced the impacted writing, especially over her own name. Dafne? Her full name was Arianna-Dafne? She swallowed harshly, and Ezio noted the serious look on her face.

"I'm guessing you've found it?"

"_Si_," Arianna swallowed the lump in her throat, "will you help me carry this downstairs? To my room?"

* * *

Arianna sat on the wooden floor, her feet tucked under her rear-end as the palms of her hands felt the leather bounded trunk. The golden plaque enscribed with their names gleamed dully.

"_Consente solo farla finita_(Lets get this over with)." Arianna finally said to herself as she unbuckled the binds. Carefully and skillfully, she lifted the lid. Her eyes scanned the items that were folded neatly and stacked carefully.

Letting the lid hit the floor with a soft 'thunk', she reached towards the first thing she saw. This happened to be a beautifully sewed dress, fit for any five year old. It was soft, the hem pattern was tiny white flowers, and the purple material was slowly loosing it's luster.  
_This must of been mine_, Arianna said sadly. She fingered the dress tenderly as if it would break if she held it any tighter. She laid it in her lap as she reached back into the trunk.

The one thing she noticed was that there were a lot of loose notes. Horrible handwriting covered all of them, it wasn't the neat handwriting that was carved into the trunk, but quite the opposite.  
On every single one of the notes it mentioned something her Father stated as, mālum. It was a foreign word that held no meaning for Arianna, but one note went into detail about this "mālum".

Tenth January, 1462

_The mālum must be close to the Assassins some where. There have been many speculations about it being in Monterrigoni, but Alberti says it can't. He speaks in another language to a girl to his right, most likely French since the accent was sweet. And she suddenly looks appaled. I could only make out the words, 'Jerusalem'. So they will send troops there to scavange the area Alberti has mentioned.  
I can not help but feel as if this power was not ment for us. Just as in the Bible, it states how Adam and Eve***** take the forbidden fruit and are thrown out of Eden for tasting it. I feel that if we taste this 'great power', as Alberti puts it, it will corrupt us and cast us out of the Almighty's sight. I can not risk this, what would become of my little girl? If I am to be cursed, then she shant have to take the curse as well._

The note ends, and replacing it is neater handwriting. Arianna stared closely at it, was this her Father's handwriting or someone elses?

_In Latin, the words for "apple" and for "evil" are similar (__mālum_ "an apple", _mălum_ "an evil, a misfortune"). This may also have influenced the apple becoming interpreted as the biblical "forbidden fruit."

Pausing, Arianna had known some Latin before thanks to Maria and her teachings, but never once had 'apple' come up. Then again, Arianna paid more attention to Ezio than her lessons.

Flipping the page, there was handwriting that Arianna hadn't seen in the notebook before.

_I throw the apple at you, and if you are willing to love me, take it and share your girlhood with me; but if your thoughts are what I pray they are not, even then take it, and consider how short-lived is beauty.  
__—Plato, Epigram VII_

Arianna couldn't help but re-read the quote that was beautifully written out. It had to be a woman's handwriting, it was too strong and neat to be of a mans.  
Following her eyes more down towards the page the name: _Serafina Quattrone_ was scribbled down. Besides the name was: _Venice, Italy. Ask of Fina in the markets._

Arianna didn't need to take a few minutes to realize what she needed to do.  
She needed to find this Serafina Quattrone, and ask her of her Father. Of course, this meant she was traveling to Venice, which she was sure that neither Mario, Maria, or Ezio would approve of.

However, she needed to do this.  
With or without their permission.

_AN:_

***Adam and Eve**: In Assassin's Creed it's revealed that these two were the first revolters against the First Civilization oppressors, A.K.A. The Gods. They stole the one of the Apple's of Eden, and several more people followed in this. This caused the First Civilization and humans to eneter into a war. Also, from my understanding, the humans were used as slaves? Controlled by the Power of the Apple, so this was a major event in this war that one of the Apples could've been stolen. Although, it's not really clear what happens to Adam and Eve, they make you believe that Adam dies. Just like in the biblical text, Adam and Eve have two sons. Cain, the eldest, kills Abel, his brother, to get the Apple for himself.  
This is the first corruption of the Apple.

Also, I don't know if you know this, but apparently Subject 16, Clay, was a desendant of Adam, but also a desendant of Ezio. So does this mean Desmond is also related to Adam? The story line gets a little confusing here, so I was just wondering if someone could help me out...?

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Almost at 100 and we still have a lot of writing to be done! I'm sorry for the longish wait, I know it's been a while, but I've had a lot of personal things going on so I hope this chapter and the next, which should be uploaded tomorrow by the latest, make up for my absence! Merry, late, Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year!  
Please make sure to leave a review, and a favoriting if you want! :P

**EDIT** I realized there are some grammar and spelling errors in the chapter, as well as some past chapters, but I haven't gotten around to edit all of them. Please be patient with me! My boyfriend is also helping me sort out mistakes and errors, so it's moving along quickly. So please, if you see any **spelling **mistakes don't hesitate to call me out on it because my computer is a complete dumb and won't let me spell check ANYTHING. My laptop is from 2007 so it's fairly old, and I'll be upgrading soon, hopefully. Also punctuation is a weak spot for me (semicolons, colons, .) so point that out to me as well, I'll be oddly thankful!

Also-I'm re-booting my AltairxOC story, Stranger at my Window, so if you wanna check that out you can! It's a girl that gets transported into the past, and it has two OCs, but only one will get any lovin' from Altair. ;) I'll be updating that soon as well, I'm typing up a storm for ideas for the next few chapters.

And again! Thank you for all the support and 'Good Luck' wishes! You guys are great!  
-PBW-


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Night of the Hunter

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni - 1478**

Arianna slammed the torn book on the old desk; it lurched forward under the foreign weight. Mario looked up silently as he scribbled words down on a piece of parchment and folded it in half, sliding it underneath another old book.

"Is something troubling you Arianna?" Mario's eyes followed Arianna as she sat down, folding her arms over her chest, and stared at him, "Have I done something to earn this hostility?" Again, she said nothing, but stared at him. Her eyes were glued to his as a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth.

After a few more moments in silence, she spoke: "I must go to Venice."  
Mario seemed shocked for a few moments before shaking his head, "You are an adult, what can I do to stop you?"

Arianna shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and she began to play with the hem of her skirt that she had pulled up, "I don't want Ezio to know I'm gone until after I'm there." Mario looked non-plussed by this statement and merely took a hold of her hand into his and enveloped it as a slight smile was put on his aging face.

"What did you find in his notebook Arianna?"

She felt uneasy as she stared at the man that she looked to as an Uncle. His hand squeezed hers with reassurance and smiled warmly. _'You can trust me'_ was written across his face as Arianna took a breath in. Shaking her hand free, she grabbed the book and flipped open to the page she had read just earlier and shoved it towards him.  
He took it, with an uneasy look on his face, and read it carefully.

_"I throw the apple at you, and if you are willing to love me, take it and share your girlhood with me; but if your thoughts are what I pray they are not, even then take it, and consider how short-lived is beauty __—Plato, Epigram VII." _He read out-loud looking at Arianna with questioning eyes.

"Keep reading, towards the bottom of the page."

"Serafina Quattrone?"

"Does the name ring a bell, perhaps the name Fina?" Arianna asked, she was clenching onto the material she was fingering moments ago. He looked in deep complication for a moment until his eyes shifted up towards mine.

"Spiacente (_Sorry_) Arianna, I do not recognize this name," he shifted in her gaze as she narrowed her eyes; he was keeping something from her, "But I will help you to Venice."

It had been a few days since Mario and Arianna's discussion and Ezio was making a brief leave back to Florence, which Arianna thought would be the perfect time to leave.

"Mario." Arianna started, but he finished for her, "_Si, Si_, go pack your things, silently." He whispered to her with a smile on his face. Arianna nodded her head and started walking back to her room, her heart beating in her ears loudly.

"Aye, Aria!" Arianna cringed softly, she knew that voice anywhere; it was Ezio. She turned on her heel and gave him an encouraging smile, trying to hide her racing heart.

"Ezio!" He smiled widely and embraced her tightly when he reached her.

"I'm sorry that I can't take you back to Florence with me, _mi bella donna__._" He gave an apologetic smile at her, as she casted a downwards glance to her shoes. It was a good thing he didn't or else her plan would be outrageously hard to complete.

"It's all right Ezio," Arianna said, kissing his cheek and petting his shoulder affectionately, "You promise to be safe?" Her face was heating up just to be this close to him, but shook it off by the time he glance at her face.

"Aren't I always?" He gave a smile that would make anybody giddy with affection. However, it didn't bring comfort to Arianna.

"Is that supposed to reassure me in some way?" Both Arianna and Ezio laughed quietly and after a while it was quiet.

"When I come back I'll teach you some, ah, assassin-y things?" Ezio said nervously as he scratched the back of his head trying not to stare at Arianna so much. She nodded her head and she could feel the tears prickling at her eyes; she was lying to her brother, to her friend, to her heart's affection and it hurt her to do so.

"Don't cry _mi bella_, I'll return soon and we'll do more things together okay?" He pulled her into another hug and simply dug his nose into her hair and breathed in deeply. One thing he'd never tell Arianna was the oils that she used in her hair helped calm him in many ways.  
He didn't know that she was leaving and he wasn't going to see her, for God knows how long. What if something happened to her, to him? Millions of thoughts such as these ran threw her head as she let out a sob.

"Oh shh, shh, shh," Ezio said silently as he petted her hair sympathetically, "I'll be back soon don't worry." He pulled back and laid a delicate kiss on her forehead and rubbed her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Arianna nodded and smiled sadly, "I know."

Another kiss on her forehead, and on of her cheek, and another hug; he was gone.  
Arianna felt tears slowly go down her cheeks, and she weakly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry Ezio." She said to no one other than herself and fled back to her room.

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse except that I'm lazy D: Please forgive me? I hope you guys enjoy, and I will upload another chapter after I look over it and what not. You guys should thank my boyfriend for looking over this chapter so that there are less grammatical errors, and spelling errors. Hope to see some reviews! Love you guys (insert hearts here) and thanks for sticking with me!

-PBW-


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Night of the Hunter

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni - 1478**

Arianna waved softly towards the racing horse that closed off into the horizon in the distance. Ezio left soon after their awkward good-bye, and Arianna watched as the dust was kicked up from the horse. Her heart clenched, but softly whispered reassuring things to herself. This would be the first time she would be all by herself, in a new city, and anything could happen. Of course, she was only hoping for good things, but she didn't wish to hard because only good things come from hard work and determination.  
Nodding her head and clenching her necklace she wore, she pivoted on her heel and started walked back to her room. She passed Claudia, who was making preparations for renovations on the Villa; she looked so grown up now, no longer in love with Duccio and no longer crying over a broken heart. Arianna smiled softly to herself when Claudia waved to her, almost over enthusiastically. After Arianna gave a wave back and made some small talk with her friend-like-sister, she returned on her journey back to her bedroom.

Millions of thoughts were racing through her head as she briskly walked the abandoned corridor. It was odd to think that a house that was filled with warmth and love was what she was leaving behind for some false hope. She paced passed Maria's door and almost thought of entering it to give her final good-byes, but decided against it; she was going to wait until the final moments to say good-bye to her surrogate mother. Instead, she passed the door with a burdened ease and finally reached her bedroom. She had already packed lightly: the clothes she'd need for the time being, her hygienic products, and her Father's journal - amongst other things as well. However, it didn't take long for Arianna to have her collide with her bedding. She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes.

_"Federico!"_

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato il mio fiore? _(What's wrong with my flower?)" Federico said, his voice sweet and jovial. He had turned around to see a shivering Arianna and a smirking Ezio. He frowned at his brother and took Arianna under his arm, smiling in disbelief at her._

_"What happened mi fiore?" He slipped off his jacket as he watched tiny puffs of white come from her mouth. It was nearly the holiday in which they celebrated Christ's birth and the air was cold even to the skin. It so happened to be night as well, and temperatures dropped dramatically without the sun to shine down on their backs. His jacket landed on her shoulders and she heaved it on with chattering teeth._

_"Ezio thought it'd be funny to throw me into the river! _Ho appena fatto ritorno a riva vivo! _(I just returned to shore alive!)" Even though the sleeves were long on his jacket compared to her arm's length, she merely wrapped the sleeves around her waist to support the already drooping jacket. She sagged with the weight of the freezing water as her nose turned a cherry red and her cheeks were flush with cold._

_"Ezio!" Federico turned towards his younger brother, a scowl centered on his face, "Arianna is barely old enough to hold her own against the current, what would've happened if she had failed to arrive back to shore in time? Would you have jumped into the river to save her?"  
Ezio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in false arrogance._

_"Arianna is overly dramatic! I dropped her onto the shallow part of the shore," he smirked in Arianna's direction, "She's the one that tried to get up and managed to trip over her own feet and fall into the deeper water."_

_Arianna's face flushed in a brilliant haze as she avoided Federico's knowing glance at her, "Is that true Arianna?" He was trying to keep in the laughter that was already ripping from his throat._

_"So what if it is?" She snapped as she curled her toes in her shoes, "He shouldn't have thrown me in the freezing water any ways!" Biting her lower lip, she sucked in a sob. She didn't want to be known as the 'Cry Baby' even if she already was. Claudia was younger than her and had never cried over something so stupid as this. She felt like she needed to prove herself for the time being._

_Sucking in a deep breath, she heard her "brothers" snickered as they both looked at her._

_"Don't worry Arianna, _Karma è una cagna _(Karma is a bitch*)." _

_"What does that mean?" Arianna sniffled as she was embraced by Federico._

_"It means Ezio will be what he deserves soon." Suddenly, Ezio had fallen backwards and hit his head on the crate behind them. After a string of curses, Arianna laughed loudly and held her stomach as Federico simply smirked at watched as Ezio rolled on the ground holding his head._

_"You alright Ezio?"_

_"_Vai a farti fottere _(Go fuck yourself)."_

Arianna opened her eyes once more and stared at the afternoon sun light that eased its way through her window. When she stood up from her bed, there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Arianna said politely as she folded a blouse that Maria had sown her not a year ago. Arianna thought it was Mario, and when she heard the door creak open, she opened her mouth to speak, "Mario; I just wanted to say how happy I am you're letting me do this. I know you'll be worried and everyone will be nervous, but I... I know I can do this. I am confident I can do this."

When there was no reply, Arianna simply looked over her shoulder and nearly dropped the blouse she had carefully folded.

"M-Maria!" She spluttered out and kicked her trunk on the opposite of her bed, "Was there something you needed?" Maria was standing there, silent as ever, but tears hit her eyes.

"Where are you going my child?" It nearly broke her heart in two to see Maria like this; the strong, loving Maria she knew and loved. Arianna looked around guiltily and almost confounded why she was in her room.  
When the younger girl had finally opened her mouth to speak, Maria simply nodded her head, "I know, wherever you're going I can't possibly change your mind my love, but please tell me."

"I'm going to Venice."

"Venice?" Maria's eyes were widened in shock as she held her handkerchief close to her mouth, "There is violence everywhere in that city! That is no place for a lady! You cannot, I will not let you!" Maria strode over to Arianna in long strides and embraced her, "You cannot leave me and Claudia, even Ezio! Think of him when he returns and you are not here! How worried he'd be, how sad and upset he'll be!"

"Maria," Arianna said sternly as she loosened Maria's grip on her waist, "Like you said before: You can't change my mind. This might be my only chance to find out who my real parents are; I promise to write when I can and I promise to leave a letter for Ezio; however, you can't change my mind." Maria looked at the young girl sadly and dropped her arms from the child's waist.

"Then, when are you leaving?"

"I will leave before lunch; Mario insisted on dropping me off on the dock and waiting until the boat sails." Maria nodded and smiled gratefully. The older woman's hands clamped around Arianna's and enclosed something soft within them. When she pulled back, her handkerchief was in Arianna's hands.

"I cannot except this Maria, this is yours and yours alone." When Arianna tried to give back the material, Maria softly pushed it away and smiled at her affectionately.

"This is so you'll know you'll always find a family, and a Mother here. Something you can look at and remember your family." Maria's eyes were glistening as she spoke. Arianna hated it when Maria cried because she always cried too and for the first time in, what seemed like, a long time they both embraced; however, no tears were shared between the two, only soft words of endearment.

* * *

Once Arianna had released Maria, she smiled softly as her 'Mother' left the room. It wasn't long afterwards when Arianna sat down at her desk. Sparing a piece of parchment and an inkwell, she began to write her letter to Ezio.

* * *

Arianna kissed Claudia's cheeks and held her hand in her own. She smiled softly and inclined her head towards Arianna. She understood why Arianna was doing this, but of course, she voice her own opinions first. Slowly, however, she excepted the fact that Arianna wasn't changing her mind in the slightest.

"_Fate attenzione il vostro viaggio_, _e per l'amore di Dio, non muoiono _(Be careful on your trip, and for the love of God, do not die)." Claudia whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek affectionately. Arianna nodded and smiled at Claudia, she was the stronger of the two because she had no tears in her eyes while Arianna did.

"Claudia, will you give this to Ezio for me?" Arianna pulled out an enevelope with the name **Ezio** spelled out in beautiful calligraphy. She held it in her fingers for a mere second before it left her grasp and into Claudia's.

"It would be an honor Aria."

She smiled at the use of her nickname from Claudia's lips.

"_Ringrazio mia sorella _(Thank you my sister), and God bless." She kissed Claudia's forehead before mounting the caravan that was pulled her trunk. Mario nodded towards Arianna.

"You ready?" Arianna nodded her head, afraid to open her lips because she feared her voice would crack. Mario tilted his head towards Maria and Claudia before he whipped the spotted horse that was harnessed to the caravan. The quick jolt sent the stallions down the dirt road in a fast retreat. Arianna tried to look back, but the dust clouded her vision and all she could do was look forward.

* * *

"Are you sure you wish to do this Arianna?" Mario asked slowly as he whipped the stallion once more. Arianna glanced down at her folded fingers and back at Mario, with a bittersweet smile she grimaced.

"A little too late to regret my decision don't you think?" Mario laughed quietly as they hit bumps in the road. This had been the first time Arianna was on the front of a caravan, or even a carriage for that matter. She gripped the wooden plank used for a seat beneath her rear-end and let out a silent yelp of surprise. This only added to Mario's laughing, and even caused his voice to crack. Coughing into his hand, he smirked.

"I can't imagine this sweet, innocent girl to live in Venice without her big Ezio to protect her."

Arianna glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" She played with the tip of her jacket she was wearing, which happened to be Federico's old jacket. It was patched in some places, but it was rich brown color with a soft white inner material that kept her warm.

"Oh nothing, but you'll see how much you miss him," he was teasing her now, "And how much you actually need him."

Arianna crossed her arms over her chest and glanced over at him, "Uh huh. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure," he laid a hand on hers and squeezed it lightly, "Just write to Maria when you get the chance, she's already worried about you." Arianna nodded and squeezed his hand back.

"Of course."

There was silence for the rest of the trip. Only the sounds were of the horse's hooves against the road and the whinnies of the younger stallion, and the only thing that was seen for miles and miles was trees and rolling hills.  
Finally after hours of riding on the caravan, she finally saw the ocean that was leading her to Venice.

Millions of butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she saw the boat. She arrived in Florence on a boat from Venice, now she was making her way back; coincidence? One would think not.  
When the horse drawn caravan stopped, Mario steadily dropped off the side and strode around the front of the horses to help Arianna off the side of the caravan. A couple of sailors came down from the boat, eyeing Arianna up and stopped in front of Mario.

"_Questa barca è di lasciare il porto di Venezia. _(This boat is leaving port for Venice.)" The first sailor said. He was shorter than the other man, but seemingly more muscular than the taller one.

"_Sì, sì lo so. Dove è il capitano Izzo? _(Yes, yes I know. Where is Captain Izzo?)" Mario asked, eyeing the first sailor questioningly. The shorter sailor nudged the taller one and grunted, throwing his chin over his shoulder. The taller one nodded and stalked off.

"_Vieni, vieni, Aldo Izzo porterà qui. _(Come, come, Aldo will bring Izzo here.)" Arianna watched Mario and the first sailor walk off to a built stack of crates. She saw the taller sailor bring a gruff looking man over to the shorter sailor. She watched a conversation exchange between the three. Aldo was standing near Arianna and she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"You are Arianna Auditore, yes?" She was shocked at the deep voice that left Aldo. She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head simply, "How do you know my name?"

He smiled, a wide smile, and simply shook his head, "Your Father must love you. He's paying a lot of money for you to board our ship to Venice."

"That is my Uncle."

Aldo shrugged, "Same difference. You're still family, right?"

Arianna slumped against the wooden caravan and glanced up at the darkening sky. _Family huh?_ She thought as she closed her eyes. What was family to her anymore? Was it just a symbolism of warmth and love, or more for her? There were so many thoughts, so many questions that ran through her head at that very moment it didn't seem like it would stop. Suddenly, someone was calling for her.

"Arianna, do you wish to say good-bye to me?"

There was Mario, arms open to receive one Arianna good-bye hug. She rushed into his arms and hugged him.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but to Hell with that." Arianna joked as tears rushed to her eyes once again.

"If you ever need anything, _anything_," Mario stated as he leaned her back to stare into her eyes, "Don't fret to call on me _mi fiore._" Arianna nodded vigorously and kissed his cheek.

"_Grazie di tutto zio Mario. _(Thank you Uncle Mario.)"

And with that, the sailors took her trunk off of the caravan and slipped it in between the crates of fish and half-fresh fruit. Arianna looked back once more, but Mario had already taken off and no tears were shed afterwards.

"Are you coming Senora Auditore?" Aldo's voice called in the distance. Arianna whipped her head around and nodded, "_Si, Si_, I'm coming." She ascended the wooden plank that connected the ship to the land. When she turned once more she saw the caravan and Mario stopped not a half mile away, watching her.

She waved faintly, hoping to see him wave back.  
He did.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm updating to get the story back on track here people! Please review because it makes me feel good. I'll put up more tomorrow on Valentine's Day; that's how committed I am to you guys! (Before my date of course!) :D Thanks and please leave some criticism and love! :-)


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

Night of the Hunter

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Monteriggioni - 1479**

Leaning over the wooden rail of the ship, she stared into the ocean. It was peaceful and calm for the first month, and it was now nearing the second month. Most of the sailors left her alone, but there were the few exceptions. Aldo, Captain Izzo, and another man named Giovanni were the usual costumers to her small talk and small quips of laughs came from her mouth every now and again. She leaned forward more, watching the fish breach the top of the cold water, and then soon bob back under. It felt almost natural for her to be watching them, like she was at peace with all this.

That's when her heart fluttered in her chest, and her breathing labored for just a few moments. Her eyes drooped and she closed them, feeling the cool breeze on her skin. It was nice, not having to worry about Ezio, Claudia, Maria, or Mario. When she opened her eyes, she felt tired. It had to be the middle of the day since the sun was already a bit past the mid-sky mark, and the sailors were lounging around.

"Are you thinking of something Senora?" At first, Arianna didn't reply since she was in deep thought, "or someone perhaps?" Arianna's head snapped up and looked at the tall man next to her, Aldo. He was leaning against the railing as well; however, he wasn't looking towards the water. He was looking towards her, curiosity swimming in his eyes.

"I'm thinking about home...and yes; all the people that are there as well." Aldo didn't answer back, but instead turned towards the water and watched as it splashed the side with gusto as the ship moved skillfully through the water's barriers. For a moment, Arianna was wondering what he was thinking about and then mentally smacked herself. It wasn't any of her business what he was thinking about. While she was scolding herself, Aldo glanced at her and cracked a small smile.

"You remind me of someone I left back home."

That caught her attention, "Who did you leave back at home?" the look on his face told her he didn't want to talk about it, "If you don't mind me asking." It was silent for minutes, but it felt like hours. He was staring straight into the horizon and pointed towards it finally.

"I lived in Roma. There are a many great inner wars going on there, and I wasn't strong enough," Arianna watched his expression change into remorse, "I left my wife and two children back there. I told them I was returning in five years time." She didn't know what to say to him. Did he think she was going to berate him possibly? Judge him?

"I lived in Fiorentina all my life, and lived a normal life. Just this last year our life, my family's, turned into the horrible. I've learned many things about my life, and about myself," Arianna stopped herself and smiled kindly towards the horizon as well, "I left many people back home."

It was quiet.  
There were murmurs behind the two, and the occasional swearing of the crew. It was mostly the waves that filled their ears and the smell of the salt that drifted into their noses.

"I know that feeling," Arianna started again, "you feel like you've failed them, like you were a coward for doing what you were doing. If you believe that you're stupid." She watched his face turn.

"What?"

"If you believe that you're stupid," Arianna repeated again, "You're going away to get stronger for them. You're not here because you want to be here, but because you have to. Your wife and your children will understand this; they might be hurt and scared, but if they love you, they'll understand." She explained it to him while her gaze drifted towards the surf of the water.

That's where the conversation stopped. Aldo looked in deep thought for a while, but he finally left after about ten minutes or so. He was quiet for the rest of the day, even at dinner. While everyone else was drinking and slurring, dancing and playing cards, he sat in the corner of the lower deck. He scratched his light beard that had been growing and thought.

"What did you say to Aldo, Senora?" Arianna was eating her slop, as she liked to call it, when someone asked her that. She didn't look up because she knew it was Aldo's friend from the first day, the shorter man that she didn't bother catching the name of. She pushed a hair behind her ear and dapped her mouth with a napkin.

"Nothing of importance." She didn't look the man in the eyes. Truth be told, he scared her in more ways than one. She usually stuck to her cabin and only ate in there, but tonight she felt like doing something different; perhaps that was a mistake.

"He's clearly not himself," he swung a leg over the bench she was sitting on and moved her dishes away from her, "clearly you've said something to him. Or maybe you did something to him." He cracked a dirty smirk. Arianna knew what he was implying at, but didn't let it bother her. It was his aim, and her aim was to make him regret being a jerk.

"For your information," she started loudly which cut down the dinner chatter, "me and Aldo were having a discussion about family and what it means to us. Nothing dirty or disgusting as what you're hinting at." The whole time she talked, she didn't look at him and held her head high.

"Well, look-y here," he cracked, "a virgin." It wasn't the comment that had her embarrassed, it was the way he said it, or more like the way he spat it out. She pushed the table away from her and got up from her spot.

"Excuse me gentlemen," she looked at everyone except Aldo and his disrespectful friend, "I'm retiring for the evening." And with that she stalked out of the lower deck, and climbed the steps to the top deck. It was dark out, but the moon was out and it reflected off the water's surface. For the second time today, she leaned against the railing of the ship and glanced into the water. She saw her outline in the water, the moon lighting behind her.

She wanted so much to reach out and run her fingers in the water as she ship sailed passed everything and anything.  
It was strange that she was away from everyone she loved for so long, and she'd be away for as long as needed. With that, she leaned back onto the deck and headed for her cabin.

The next day was cooler than the ones before; the wind was more tempered and the clouds were circling above. Arianna looked at the railing hopefully, she wanted nothing more than to stare at the water; however, she lacked the courage to near the rocking ship's railing. Lifting the skirtings of her gown off of the deck, she forced herself to walk (or balance) her way towards the Captain's quarters.

She knocked politely and waited to be instructed to come in.  
There was no invitation, so she let out a sigh of regret and glanced towards the small set of stairs leading towards the bow of the ship. If Izzo wasn't in his quarters, he was usually located at the bow.

Arianna carefully manuevered her way up the steps, but not without tripping because of the motion the ship was taking, and managed to spot Izzo at the bow.

"Captain," she cried out loosely, "Captain Izzo!" It caught his attention at least, and he turned around with a cracked smile at her.

"Yes m'dear?"

"Are we expecting a storm?"

"Yes, it seems a thunderstorm has come to greet us," he placed a hand on Arianna's shoulder as she greeted him with a small curtsy, "you should relocate yourself to your quarters untill the storm has passed. On deck is no place for a lady, especially during a storm."  
Arianna looked frazzled for a moment and looked at the elderly man.

"I can help with something can't I?"

"Stubborness isn't a quality most men look for in a woman." It was a retort, one that was yelling at her to back down, but instead she took a stubborn step forward and repeated, "I can help."

And yet again, the captain denied, "on deck is no place for a lady, and work on deck certainly isn't either," he clasped a hand over hers and kissed her knuckle, "please, for your sake, relocate yourself down in your quarters untill I come, or I send someone to come, get you."  
Arianna weighed the options of granting him the pleasure of seeing her obey him and openly disobeying him, but went with former. She merely grimanced and turned, walked down the steps, and back to her quarters; however, not without throwing a glance towards the darkening skies and waters once more.

When she shut her door, she paced the cabin a few times. The action made her feel more anxious than she was already, and the crack of thunder that was heard more than a few moments later didn't help either.

"Man the decks!" Someone shouted from above her, and it felt like cattle was racing across the deck. Even the ship sloshed to one side as the heaviness weighed in. Not two minutes after the shout was made, there was a million sounds that sounded like something was pelting the wood; rain. There was more thunder, and it even had begun to roll the ship with it.

In the months of being on the ship, she hadn't experienced the rain that sailors whispered about. It had always been sunny and heated, even to the point where one day she stripped down to her under garments and joined the sailors in the waters below. This weather seemed to jump out of no where, and now the lightning had started to show outside.  
Arianna bit her thumb nail absently, watching the light flash from underneath the door. The thunder rolled as though it was God's own voice, and the rain raged down in sheets. Aimlessly, she grabbed _The Holy Bible_ that was on her nightstand and began to read it. The weather was distracting, obviously, and Arianna could barely concentrate on the holy book.  
She shut it after only reading a few pages and pressed her knees to her chin. She hid her head between them and grasped her ears with the palms of her hands. She hated lightning and thunder, especially the two combining there efforts. She could easily stand the rain, but all of them together? She sometimes wondered if God had something out for her, like a personal vendetta or something along the lines.

She closed her eyes as the water pricked at the corners of her irises. The noise from above was deafening; there were cries and shouts, and the stompings of the sailors. The thunder blared out most noise however, and made the world around her seem numb.

_It was a rainy, cold night in Fiorentina. For days, clouds gathered overhead and the skies darkened considerably, and tonight it was going to release the hellish fury down on the town.  
There were flashes of lightening and snips of thunder before the rain, itself, had started to pour down onto the villas and chateaus. Everyone was in bed by then, and usually no one awoke due to the weather; it was normal for the Spring season after all. However, Arianna was different. She awoke every night if there was the slightest 'bump' to be heard, and it was no different for the thunder and lightening outside.  
It was the lightening that first awoke her, and she stared out the shuttered window before laying her head back down onto the pillow. When the thunder rolled however, she let out a frightened whimper and pulled the heavy sheets over her head. The wind started to howl outside, and the rain lashed at the closed window. Arianna whimpered pathetically, but she tried to hold it in. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep them in; sadly, it was all in vain._

_She soon found this out when her bedroom door creeped open and there was a silhouette in the door way. The pattering of footsteps drew her out of the covers, and before she knew it someone had slipped into bed with her._

_"What's the matter Aria?" it was a low, worriedly whisper, "did you have another bad dream?" She shook her head and let the tears roll down her face. When they tried to brush her hair away from her face, they noticed she had been crying, "hey, hey, don't cry okay? _Ora sono qui, mai lasciare solo _(I'm here now, I will never leave you alone)."_

_"Ezio...?"_

_"Si mi fiore?"_

_"I'm scared," she clung to his nightshirt in an attempt of comfort, "I don't like this weather." She buried her head into the center of his chest and let out a childish sob. He pet her hair adoringly and clutched back onto her._

_"Arianna," he soothed, "Arianna, _esso è solo pioggia _(it's only rain) and I am here, I will never let anything hurt you, okay?" Arianna nodded her head, and pushed the tears back with her fingers. Ezio interrupted her and ran the pad of his thumb against her cheek bone affectionately and smiled lightly. He kissed the top of her head and enveloped her in an embrace._

_"Go back to sleep bambina."_

_"Will you stay with me?"_

_"We will see." She could feel him smirking and he kissed her forehead once again and rubbed her back in soothing circles._

_"Thank you Ezio." She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Ezio's heartbeat and the noise of thunder outside her window._

Arianna abruptly looked up as her door slammed open, crashing into the backside of her cabin. Rain poured in, along with the ocean water since the ship was sloshing back and forth. Untangling herself from the bedsheets, and herself, she went towards the door and began to pull it shut. The wind pushed back with more intensity, and pushed Arianna out the door as well. The rain pelted on her back-no, the _freezing_ rain pelted on her back, and matted down her hair. She let out a surprised cry when the ship rocked back, sending her flying onto her backside. She slid back a few yards before the ship rocked forward, sending her the other direction.

When the ship seemingly stopped for a moment, she attempted to stand up right. The end result was her backside getting smashed against the railing, and she made the mistake of looking down into the waters below. The dark water didn't look too inviting as she pushed herself away from the railing, and with little effort she made it back to her room. That was until the ship slammed against a wave, sending her sprawling backwards onto the railing. She cried out once more, and brashly gripped the railing tightly, praying not to be thrown over board.

"Arianna!" Someone grasped her forearm and pulled her into a safe-guarded embrace, "what are you doing out here!" It was an angry voice, an almost worried voice that soothed over her. She didn't look up, only grappled onto the person's strong upper body. She shivered against him and dared to open her eyes. She was confused for a moment when she saw Ezio.

"Ezio?"

The person froze, but instead of answering they pulled her back into her cabin once more and shut the door.

"You're delirious, we need to strip you and warm you up." He turned her around and began to tug at the loose strings and bindings of the dress. Soon the dress slopped onto the floor in a wet puddle of material, and his hands began searching for a way out of her under garments. She made a noise of disapproval and swiveled around.

"If you wanted me out of my under garments, why not just say so Ezio?" She was pouting slightly, and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks; however, this heat felt different.

"It's Aldo, Arianna. I don't know who Ezio is, but we need to warm you up. Help me undress you." It was an awkward statement, one that Arianna didn't fully understand herself. A dumb, 'What?' left her mouth, but she was met with a sharp tug and a sound of a ripped strap of her undershirt. She gasped and crossed her arms across her chest, in a resort to keep some of her dignity. Aldo pushed her back onto her bed and fumbled her finally under garment. When it was removed, he quickly forced her completely nude body under the covers and tucked her in snugly.

"Stay here, and when the storm has passed I will bring the doctor, alright?"

Arianna didn't reply, but instead smiled knowing that Ezio would take care of her.

* * *

"How is she doctor?"

"The fever has broken; however, I am worried about the bruising on her back and wrists. It's nothing too serious."

"That's good to hear..."

"Worried for her Aldo?"

"What? No. I mean, we're getting good money for escorting her; that's it."

"Uh huh. She does quite so resemble your wife if memory holds true. All she is missing is the blue eyes and beauty marks."

There was silence. Arianna opened her eyes, blinking back the fuzzy vision before she groaned at the pounding headache. It was like after a night of bad drinking with Federico and Ezio.

"Ah, she awakens. I will leave her in your care Aldo while I make my rounds." Arianna blinked a few more times, and her vision cleared considerably.

"Aldo?" She whispered, though her voice gave way.

"Arianna, do you feel better?" A hand was pressed against her matted hair. She smiled lightly.

"Ah, yes, but I don't... I mean, where-" Arianna looked around the small cabin quarters with a frown on her face. She could've sworn she saw Ezio was here not a few hours before, with her. "I'm guessing you're looking for this Ezio fellow," she snapped her head towards Aldo, "Arianna, he isn't here. You were delirious with fever; what were you going outside in the storm?"

"I went to close my door, it flew open!" Her temper got the better of her since he was scolding her like a father would a daughter, "it isn't my fault you know. Plus, I thought you were ignoring me."

"_Mio Dio_ (My God), I wasn't ignoring you Arianna, why must you react like a spoiled child? I was thinking about what you said, and it was dangerous! You shouldn't have done that..." He grabbed his temples with his index finger and thumb and began rubbing them. His anger simmered down and he sat on the edge of her bed, "I was just worried okay? A ship is..."

"No place for a woman. I've heard that excuse enough for one day." Arianna finished for Aldo as she simply glared at him. He sighed and looked at her with softened eyes, "apparently."

There was an awkward silence for a while until Aldo spoke up, "anyways, I thought I'd wait for you to wake up to tell you that you've been asleep for about three days, and we'll be reaching Venice's port in about a day." Arianna looked at the side of his face, which was turned towards her, and faltered a smidge.

"What happened to your face?" She gingerly laid her fingers on his cheek bone which was black and blue, with a yellowish tint to it.

"I hit Rocco after you left, and he hit me back."

"Why?"

He stood up and stretched his back out, "I was defending your honor?" It was more than a question than a statement, and he gave her a slight smirk as well. She playfully punched his shoulders as she felt a racking cough come from her lower lungs, "looks like I broke you huh?"

"_Chiuso il buco del culo pomposa _(Shut up you pompous asshole)."

* * *

Finally.

She stepped off the ship, her legs weak from being on sea for so long. A couple of sailors were falling instep behind her, carrying both her trunk and her bags. She smiled back at both of them as they carefully dropped her things on the dirt road.

"_Grazie mille_," She said lightly as she handed both of them some change from her coin purse, "can you tell Aldo to find me in the city later?" They both nodded at her and exchanged good-byes with her as well. When they left, they flipped over the coins and exaimed them closely. She chuckled from the back of her throat and gently tied her coin purse around her wrist.

When she looked around and saw a carriage heading her way, and it stopped for her. She was surprised, trying to get a carriage in Florence was bad enough, but here? They stopped for you; interesting to say the least.

"Do you need to get somewhere Senora?" The driver asked. He was an older gentleman with graying hair and specks of a white goatee, he wore nothing regal or special; it was ordinary clothing. Arianna nodded her head and smiled.

"Do you know where I could stay for a couple days? A boarding house perhaps...?" She grabbed some coins from her purse and handed them to the man. He inspected it for a moment, holding it up to the sky, and biting down on it. After doing so, he smiled cheaply, and Arianna could see the holes in his smile.

"You want to go down to Senora Bene's place then?" Arianna quietly said that she supposed so, and in a matter of minutes the driver had picked up her luggage and loaded it into the back, "it will take an hour or so from here since we're taking the back ways."

"The back ways?"

"The lanes here are too small for a carriage or caravan to get through; horses barely fit in with the crowds of people filtering among the buildings." The driver whipped at the horses, who started up with a whiney before taking off down the broken road. Arianna took a moment to look back at the ship. _The Siren's Call_, was resting her masts and sailors scurried off and on the boats once more. She let out a sigh and turned right round again.

"May I ask why you're here in Venice _Senora_?" Arianna was about to answer when she was sharply cut off again, "you're too young to be a spinster, and too old to become elligable for status; what say you?"

"I'm visiting family friends; my father recently passed away and I've come to live with them for a few months." She lied. He looked at her with an upturned brow.

"Then why aren't you staying with them?"

Her heartbeat quickened, "they recently had some medical and social problems. They didn't want me in the house until it was fixed." The driver looked at her suspiciously, but shook it off with a hearty 'alright'. He whipped the horses once more before they started galloping down the road once more.

* * *

Ezio rode into Monteriggionni. He was tired and slightly injured from a fight with city guards before he fled the city once more. A smile was upturned on his lips when he rode passed the blacksmiths and the doctors small shop that was recently set up. When he reached the steps of the Villa, Ezio prompty hopped off the horses and took the steps two at a time. However, when he reached the top of the steps he was greeted by a smiling Claudia; he for one was expecting someone else, but he hugged his dear sister back with no effort.

"Claudia! You've grown in the few months I've been gone." Ezio teased slightly as he pushed her back by her shoulders to give her a scolding glance. Claudia's smile was knocked off her face and replaced by a frown, and then she hit him playfully.

"I haven't seen you in three months and that's all I get?"

"It's been three months has it?" Ezio repeated, thinking deeply for a second, "have I missed your birthday?" Claudia crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, looking a little off.

"You should go see Mama, she'll be happy to see you back in one piece." Claudia smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes this time. Ezio looked suspicious at her, but then again he was gone for three months, and brushed it off as nothing. He nodded his head jovially and bounded up the steps in the villa to reach his mother's room. When he reached the room, he pulled his hand into a fist and rapped on the door softly, "Mama?"

The door burst open and Maria stood there with sorrowful eyes, but also happy eyes, "Oh my Ezio!" She took him into her arms and kissed both of his cheeks, "how good it is to see you in one piece!" When she pulled back to inspect him, he noticed her suddenly greying hair and pale skin. Not only that but she looked thin, to the point to illness, and the bags under her eyes were dark and ominious.

"Are you well Mama?"

"Yes child, why do you ask?" She looked up at him, the spark gone from her eyes. Ezio shook his head, smiled, and said it was nothing. Maria pulled him into a hug once more and squeezed him, "write a letter when you'll be gone that long again, do you hear me Ezio? I was scared for a while, I didn't know it you were harmed or..."

"Shush Mama, I'm well." He glanced around the room and placed something in her hands; soft, silken feathers. She grasped them in her hands and looked down at them shamefully.

"Are these...?" Her voice cracked and she pulled them up to her face, tears swelling down her cheeks.

"Si Mama," he pulled her into a tighter hug, "_per favore non piangere_ (please don't cry)." He wiped the tears away from his mothers face and she sniffled.

"I miss them Ezio, all of them."

"I do as well Mama..." he looked around at the hallway, "where is Arianna? I expected her to jump me when I arrived." Maria froze and wiped the lasting tears away from her cheeks and hurried back into her room.

"She.. she left Ezio," she rustled around in a box and handed him a vanilla letter, "she told Claudia to give this to you, but Claudia had spilt something on it..."

"She left!" Ezio yelled, almost ripping the letter from his mother's hands. He sat down on her bed and opened the waxed closed letter. His eyes scanned over the letter before he threw it down on the floor, "_quella ragazza stupida! si è tenuto a farsi male, o peggio!_ (That stupid girl! She is bound to get hurt, or worse!)" Maria looked at her son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ezio..." she started.

"No, no Mama! I am not chasing her around; I will not lift a finger for her anymore!"

"Ezio, you're mad it's understandable, but please... she only wants to-"

"She only wants to do what! Have an adventure? Find happiness? Mama, I can not afford to waste time on the choices she makes... she.. she..." he got up and flung his hand in the air, "I'm going to my room." Before Maria could say anything else, Ezio was out the door and down the hallway. Sighing, Maria sat on the bed; curiousity got the better of her and she picked up the letter and had begun to read it.

Her eyes widened.

_Ezio-_

_I know how angry you must be at me when you discover I'm gone; however, I can_, a word was crossed out and in it's place was, _I must explain to you. I want answers, and yes I know what you're thinking right about now. Something along the lines of: stupid girl, how could she do this!_ Something else was crossed out, Maria squinted her eyes to make it out, but alas it was in vain and she continued on, _Ezio, we all want revenge, but I can not simply stand around and wait for you. I'm leaving for Venice, and if you ever,_ something else was scribbled out, _want to visit me, just ask around because I'm sure I've made a fool out of myself by the time you get this. And Ezio? Please don't come after me right away, I need some time to myself._

_Good bye Ezio.  
With all my love,_

_Arianna_.

It wasn't the letter that got Maria though, when she had flipped it over there was another draft of the letter. It was scrambled, unorganized, and scattered.

_Ezio-_

_Please don't be angry_, she had scribbled that out and put 'mad' in it's place, _I am leaving for Venice, please come and find me as soon as you can._ She scratched out that whole sentence, and Maria read on with shocked eyes, _Please don't come and find me. I need to do this_, scratched out,_ no I want to do this._

However, it wasn't this that even caught her gaze, it was the three words scribbled in the lower corner of the paper, followed by an unsteady autograph.

_I love you_.

It was written in beautiful caligraphy, Maria knew it was no joke; had Arianna wanted Ezio to accidently read this? Or had she simply forgotten the sheet on the back? Either way, Maria shoved it into her desk and shoveled piles of papers on top of it.

How has her son been this blind all this time?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ...**

**I'm horrible I know. Unforuntately, I was in a car accident early February; it wasn't that serious, but I managed to sustain a severe concussion and spinal trauma, plus a dislocated shoulder. I just got cleared from physical therapy (for my back) and I'm back baby!  
Oh and don't worry, everything is healed and as it should be now (I just have trouble sleeping and my back has been killing me!) and it wasn't my fault! I stopped at a red light, and the person behind me was heading 45 miles/per hour down the road and didn't hit the breaks. (She was texting and hadn't notice the red light change.) My baby is totaled and in the shop, but she's paying for all medical and repairs I need, so we're cool.**

**Anywho, I've been working on this baby as an apology for it being late. I was originally going to post this as three chapters, but combined them all to give you a 5,000+ word chapter. I hope you've enjoyed and I'm already working on the next chapter! Oh, and be my guest to nip pick at stupid errors because someone *cough*ALISTAIR*cough* hasn't read through it yet.**

**OH AND I MUST SAY CONGRADULATIONS TO _NIGHT OF THE HUNTER_ FOR REACHING 100+ REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS, AND WE'VE PASSED OUR ONE YEAR MARK IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY! Remember to review and favorite ;) Thanks guys!**


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-four

Night of the Hunter

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Venice - 1479

The driver stopped suddenly causing Arianna to lurch forward unexpectingly. Arianna grasped the side of the caravan and sent a glare towards the driver, and he looked down sheepishly.

"Signora Bene's Boarding House, will you need help with your luggage?" Arianna nodded her head slightly and lightly stepped off the caravan and warped around back, lifting her light bag upon her shoulder while the driver heaved the heavy trunk onto the ground. Two young boys rushed outside, one with flame red hair (that surprised Arianna) and one with light brown curls, nested above his ears. They looked both around ten or so and offered to help with the trunk, which the driver let happen. They both seemed to struggle with the trunk, but ultimately got it inside and plopped it down on the nice marble-looking floor.

Arianna lifted her skirting up as she walked up the front steps, offering another thank you to the driver before he speed off with a sound of a hard whip. When she paused inside the main doors, the two boys were smiling up at her.

The one with fiery hair rotated before her before looking at her up and down, "Êtes-vous de notre nouveau voisin?" Arianna looked surprised at the words that toppled out from his mouth; however, she quickly realized that he was speaking french and not some abomination language. Arianna smiled lightly, not understanding him, and he seemed to be confused by this, "Pourquoi êtes-vous m'ignorer? Pensez-vous que vous êtes mieux que moi?" Arianna shifted on her spot and the brunette boy elbowed the red head, sending him a nasty glare.

"S'il vous plaît excuser mon frère." The red haired boy looked over and huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Elle ne comprend pas le français gars." A hand was placed on Arianna's shoulder, and she stiffly looked up and was amazed to see a beautiful woman. She too had the flaming red hair, and the most gorgeous pair of green eyes she had ever laid eyes on. Her painted lips were parted lightly, and her smile was kind.

"Welcome to Signora Bene's Boarding House, do you wish to rent a room?" Her french accent was still prominent, and it gave the words she spoke an intoxicating whisper to it.

"Ah, yes please. Just one room and it doesn't matter the size of the bed as long as I have a writing desk." A lop sided grin was smoothed over on Arianna's face as she shifted her weight on her right foot. The woman motioned for Arianna to follow her. Nodding her head, Arianna slowly walked behind the woman and stopped when she went around behind the front desk.

"I will need your full name on the dotted line here," the woman pointed to the line and smiled at Arianna, "And also the nearest kin just in case anything should happen." Arianna again nodded at the woman and began writing out all the information that was needed on the signing sheet, "I collect rent at the end of each week." She added a few moments later.

The red haired boy came up from behind Arianna and watched her delicately write out her information, and then narrowed his eyes, "Un autre Italien? Je sais que nous sommes en Italie, mais je pense qu'il y aurait plus de gens de la France visiter." Arianna shifted her eyes up to the woman when she didn't respond to the boy's statement.

"I'm done." Arianna said quietly after a moment of awkward silence filled the room, and handed over the sign-up book. The woman's eyes scanned over the book and smiled warmly. "I am Cherise Bene, the owner of the boarding house; it is a pleasure to meet you Signora Auditore." Cherise leaned over the counter slightly and gripped Arianna's hand in her own with a light hint of annoyance, "I must apologize for my sons behavior, he was quite rude to you." Arianna was shocked, for she didn't know French and there for didn't know any better, but now she narrowed her eyes at the fiery haired boy.

"The pleasure is all mine Signora Bene, may I ask where I will lay?"

"Ah," Cherise rounded the desk once more and motioned towards the steps, "let me show you to your room." When Cherise started up the steps, Arianna stepped forward to get her trunk, but Cherise snapped at her, "Roberto will get your luggage later, please follow me up." Sighing, Arianna sent one more narrow eyed glance at the younger boys and lifted her skirting to begin following Cherise.

When they reached the top landing of the stairs, Arianna let her skirting fall to the floor and quickly paced herself to catch up to the older woman.

Her eyes were glancing around at the decor which was of an older generation, the chips in the lantern paint was a give away, but also the delicate designs in the frames of both tables and chairs were larger and told a story, almost. One painting caught Arianna's eye however; it was a large portrait.

There was a woman sitting in a wooden cushioned chair in the middle of the portrait, a slight smile on her features. In each arm she held two babies, and both were sleeping. The babies were wrapped in a knitted blanket of sorts and were adorned with rosy cheeks. The last person in the portrait was a man in the background with his hand on the woman's shoulder, looking down adoringly at the two babies. One baby with fiery red hair and the other with soft, brown curls. The woman was younger, perhaps younger than Arianna herself, with a long braid of red curled hair. Her lips were painted a soft pink and her green eyes shown out before everything else.

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she looked at the portrait.

"Lovely is it not?" Arianna stopped herself from jumping in shock and turned on her heel to see Cherise standing there with a sad smile, her eyes unblinkingly locked with the woman in the painting, "I had it made when my sons were born." Arianna nodded in understanding, but could not take her eyes away from the unrelenting sadness in Cherise's eyes when she looked at the painting.

"It is very beautiful; do you mind me asking who painted it?"

"Ah," Cherise looked in thought, "it was a young apprentice artist named Leonardo Da Vinci, only about six years ago. Were you hoping to get one done?"

Arianna chuckled lightly as her eyes went back to the painting, "maybe."

"He may be moving back to Venice soon, perhaps you are in luck."

"Here is your room." When Cherise opened the door, it was nothing like Arianna expected. There was a small bed in the middle of the room, pushed against the farthest wall that had a canopy draped over the four posts and soft white sheets. The window was open and the antique curtains fluttered slightly, and ruffled the feathers on the quill. The desk was on the left side of the room; a light wooden desk that had three drawers on one side, and on the other was two shelves. The chair had been neatly tucked into the holding space, and next to it was the wardrobe.

On the right side of the room was a long vanity mirror that had, on each side, two end tables and next to the mirror nearest table was a door.

"The door?" Arianna questioned, looking at it pleasingly.

"Ah, the adjacent, connecting bath; I thought you'd appreciate the thought." Cherise said, not moving from her spot, but her eyes were urging Arianna inside the room, "I might also add that dinner will be served every night at dusk. We have fresh fruits every morning and if you wish to take a bath, Roberto will carry up the hot buckets of water."

"Roberto?"

"He is a worker here. He does the manual labor that I would be otherwise too weak to do. I cook dinner and I will do your clothes if you wish to pay extra, but the other tenants have taken to doing their own with cool water." Cherise smiled oddly at Arianna as she set her light bag on the desk.

"Vi ringrazio molto padrona Bene, e se avete bisogno di una mano supplementare per il lavoro, io sono qui. (Thank you very much Mistress Bene, and if you need an extra hand for work; I am here)"

Cherise smiled at Arianna warmly and had begun to turn around, "senza problema (no problem)." She closed the door lightly behind her and left Arianna standing in the room with some sympathetic words wishing to leave her mouth. However, with little else to do, Arianna sat down at the writing desk and looked at the stationary that had been neatly situated at the edge of the desk.

Dipping the quill into the ink well, she scratched down her thoughts, and her greetings.

_Mama!_

_I know you should have heard from me earlier, but the ship was delayed from a sharp storm and I could do nothing more than wait a few more days to get this letter to you. Oh Mama, it is different here than in Monterrigioni, and I am afraid I may never get used to it._

_How is he Mama? Is he hurt, injured, dead? Does he forgive me, or does he hate me? I do not know how to respond to it, but I want him to know that I am safe and from harm; he must trust me Mama or nothing will ever be all right._

_How is Claudia? And what of Mario? Please give them this address because I wish dearly to hear from them once again. Give all my love to them, and tell everyone that I miss them; however, Mama, I almost miss Ezio yelling at me the most._

_I love you all._

_Arianna_

A soft banging came from her bedroom door, and Arianna smiled to herself while eying the letter that had been folded neatly into a vanilla envelope. Getting up from the desk, she gently swung the door open and held in a gasp, quickly covering it with a smile.

"Roberto?" As much as she tried, her voice still quivered. He nodded his bald head lightly, not making contact with her. Her eyes drifted down and noticed he was holding her trunk, "Oh! Pardon me," she swung the door open wider, "can you please put that at the foot of the bed?" He nodded once again and walked in, but his footsteps were heard on the hardwood, making it sound like thundering stomps. He placed the trunk down lightly and looked back at her.

"Thank you very much Roberto," Arianna dug around in her coin purse and held up a couple coins in her hand, "I know it's not a lot, but it is the least I can do since you drug up that heavy trunk." She smiled and uncurled her fingers so the coins glimmered slightly in the sun that was still streaming through the window. He shook his head and placed his hand on top of hers, giving her a weak smile and left the room.

Arianna was confused by the thought of a man turning down money, but didn't complain because she hadn't lost any money. When she placed the coins back in her coin purse, she gave thought to Roberto.

He was tall, tall enough to were he had to duck to get into the frame of the door. He was muscular, probably from the manual labor Cherise had him doing, and his veins seemed to pop right out of his muscle. He was an average looking man with no hair, but his eyes captivated her most of all. For one was a silvery-white, and the other a chocolate brown.

* * *

Once the sun had met the horizon and made the sky become hues of oranges and a lovely pink, Arianna trailed down the hallways and down the steps to the foyer. Cherise had explained to Arianna earlier that the kitchen was to the left of the stairs, and she would have to go through the kitchen to reach the dining room. The aroma of slow cooked meat arose from the kitchen when she opened the doors. She smiled to herself when she saw Cherise cooking, with the help of Roberto who was smiling kindly at her. Without looking, Cherise chuckled and flipped some salad in a porcelain bowl, while she spoke to Arianna.

"Go ahead, the other occupants are already sitting, and some are already eating." Arianna nodded and smiled at Roberto when she passed them. When she opened the doors to the dining room, she was met with a room that was painted the color of wine with a table and matching chairs of gold. The paintings were all of still-life fruit and some that were of old portraits. She saw the two children, Cherise's sons, sitting at the head of the table with another man, an elderly woman to the right, and two girls that were a bit older than Arianna herself.

"Ah, looks like we have another lost kitten." The man spoke with a suave accent that Arianna couldn't place her finger on. He dabbed his napkin on his thin lips lightly and rose from the chair. His hair was long, wavy, and greasy; like it hadn't been washed in days. His nose was pointed and turned sharply to the right at the bridge, like it had been broken and not set back. When he stood up, he had to be at least two heads taller than Arianna, and was very gangly with long appendages. He strode over to Arianna and pressed his, dry, lips against Arianna's hand, "what shall I call you madam?" Arianna smiled at his kindness, and didn't want to offend, but she wanted her hand back.

"My name is Arianna Auditore, and what shall I call you?"

"Richard Turner the Third, m'lady." He released her hand and gave a low bow. Arianna couldn't help but chuckle at his ways, for she had never been treated this way.

"Are you English then? I have never met an English man." He grasped her hand once more and led her to the chair across from his, which was by the elderly lady.

"Is that so? I shall have to make a good impression then." His smile snaked itself up into her mind and stuck there. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as he let go of her hand, and it wasn't in a good way. He pulled the chair out for her, and when she was seated, he pushed the chair in.

"Ressemble à Richard a un nouveau jouet." The red haired boy said harshly, looking at Arianna as if she was a demon, or even Satan himself. She glanced down at the table and played with the tips of her fingers.

"Where are you from, dear?"

Arianna looked up and saw that the elderly woman was speaking to her. She seemed nice enough, but appearances aren't every thing; that was one thing Arianna learned.

"Ah, Florence, Signora."

The woman smiled warmly at this and placed her hand over Arianna's.

"Florence is a long ways away. I lived in Tuscany; you will make friends soon enough. A pretty little thing like you is bound to make friends." She patted her hand and withdrew it, taking a piece of pulled pork and putting it under the table. Arianna looked curiously on and lifted the table's skirt.

A orange and tan cat sat under the table, swinging it's tail happily as it munched on the pork.

"His name is Dolce." She smiled at Arianna and lightly stroked the cat's fur. Arianna watched as the cat purred under the ladies hand and brush up against her as well. Smiling, Arianna looked back up at the elderly woman and slightly frowned.

"I never asked for your name, that's incredibly rude of me."

The woman waved her hand dismissively, "don't think too much of it dear," she grinned and pushed her curled silver hair behind her ear, "my name is Gisella."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet both you, Gisella, and Dolce." Gisella smiled at Arianna with a wide grin and looked over to the two ladies sitting opposite of Arianna.

"I must warn you not to get too close to Leonora and Malvolia." Arianna looked over towards the two ladies, which Gisella had spoken of. They both looked like each other, which surprised Arianna. Both had brown ringlets that cascaded past their shoulders and dark, rich, brown eyes. Both had plump lips, arched eyebrows that seemed to mock everyone, and most of all: they both wore the same outfits.

"Salve vi (Hello there)." Arianna said, cocking her head slightly downwards and to the right while looking at the two of them. They looked back and smiled sickening sweet.

"Bonjour il y a Arianna." Again, french was spoken and Arianna didn't understand a thing. She knew that 'Bonjour' was hello, so she supposed it was a greeting. She smiled once again and looked back at the table. Richard had been smiling at her, stabbing his salad and sipping his wine.

She shivered.

Once she had eaten dinner, she was escorted (she really didn't have a choice here) back to her room by Richard. He had hooked his arm within hers and was talking with his strange accent still lacing every word. He spoke so fast, Arianna actually had to listen very closely, and that made him think that everything he was saying was so extremely curious.

"King Edward the Fourth is an extremely good monarch for our country. You know Italy hasn't exactly shown any acceptance of him, do you know why?"

Arianna shook her head, "I tend to keep out of politics, Signore Turner."

"Oh, please call me Richard, Sir Turner is my father." Arianna smiled curiously and saw her door was coming up in the hallway.

"This is my stop Signor-Richard, thank you for the conversation and escort back." Richard bowed to her, and kissed her hand once again. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end before she retreated her hand back, smiling awkwardly.

"Rest well Arianna." Before he left, she quickly opened the door and bid him good rest once again, then shut it. Sliding against the wall slightly, she blew out hot air and frowned. He was so friendly, were all English men like that?

Not contemplating it anymore, Arianna went over to her trunk and pulled out her nightgown. It was a white silky gown that Mario bought for her before her trip here, saying it would help in the hot nights in Venice. When she finally wiggled out of her evening gown, she slipped the nightgown over her head and braided her hair, tying it with a piece of lace that she had packed.

When she went to climb into bed, there was a knock at the door. She groaned lightly, and hoped it wasn't Richard once again. She slipped on her robe and tied it securely around her waist before opening the door.

Roberto stood there, five candles in hand, and handed them to her. He grunted lightly, and spoke, "For when your candles burn out. I noticed it was burning before you left for dinner." His voice was rough, but comforting in some way. Arianna was surprised at his voice, and stumbled out an answer.

"Thank you very much Roberto," she grasped them in her hands and smiled, "is there anything else?"

He shook his head, "rest well Signora Auditore."

"Thank you Roberto, you as well." This time, instead of closing the door hastily, she closed it slowly watching his figure disappear down the hallway. She smiled when she finally shut the door behind her.

She blocked the sun from her eyes when she rolled over, groaning. She hadn't slept a wink last night because of some snoring coming from next door, and the continuous yelping of cats outside her window. However, she pulled herself out of bed and quickly got changed into a fresh dress.

Her navy blue dress with fitted sleeves and bodice. The skirt fell in a straight line down to the floor, and had a miniscule tail that trained behind her.

She untied her hair and brushed through it, and redid it into another long braid. She didn't dare put on the coal that Claudia gave her, in fear of smudging and wearing.

When she put on her shoes and exited her door, she grabbed her coin purse and headed down the corridor, then down the stairs.

Cherise was already up. Her lips painted bright red, and her gown a surprisingly dull grey that made her hair pop. Her two boys were sitting at the small table, writing as it seemed.

"Good morning Signora Auditore."

"Good morning Signora Bene." They both shared gracious smiles and Cherise turned to her two boys and sent them a narrowed eyed glance, "Ne vous souvenez-vous de ce que nous avions parlé hier soir? Si vous n'êtes pas jolie à Mlle Auditore, je vais m'assurer que vous restez à l'intérieur pour le reste de votre vie." Arianna looked between the three of them when she heard 'Auditore' being spoken.

"Oui mama." They both replied, looking at Arianna with somewhat of a glare, well at least the red haired one did.

"They do speak Italian; however, they choose to be stubborn and speak french." Arianna nodded her head, with a hint of a smile, before looking at the two boys.

"Now, I'm Arianna Auditore, what is your name?" She turned her body fully towards them and placed her hands on her hips. The brown curly haired boy looked flustered for a moment before answering first.

"My name is Jacopo."

Jacopo looked at his brother and kicked him from under the table. The red haired one mumbled something before turning to Arianna and glaring at her.

"What makes you think I'll tell you my name?"

"Alphonse Elliot Bene!" Cherise said sharply, "apologize now."

Arianna smirked lightly and shook her head, "it isn't necessary Signora Bene. I would be wary of strange women talking to me as well," she shrugged her shoulders, "Ragazzo sara ragazzo (Boys will be boys)." Arianna curtsied in front of the two boys and nodded towards Cherise.

And then she headed out the door, and into Venice. The first time of many.

Arianna had walked from Signora Bene's Boarding House to the Market place, which was about a ten minute walk. It was filled with fresh air and wonderful birds singing, though Arianna could not pinpoint where the birds were.

Then, when she reached the market place, it was an immediate response of yelling and the stench of horse manure. It was not an unfamiliar smell, but it was sudden that it was like a kick in the stomach, or gut (which ever you prefer).

Taking out a handkerchief from her coin purse, she lowly coughed into it, and stuck it back in. It was a beautiful city, the structures and people. She had already seen a handful of courtesans walking around in their little group, and had seen many artist selling their pieces. However, she headed towards the center of the market, which also happened to be the busiest. She was pushed and shoved, and she lost count of how many times she had apologized to people. However, when she finally met the center of the market, she spied only a couple of merchants set up, and quite a bazaar on the other side of the market.

A lot of wives were out with their children, hand in hand, and calling after one that was lost in the crowd.

She stopped at a clothing merchant, or tailor, who had many fine dresses and was a bit older than the other merchants she had seen.

"Salve (Hello). Are you looking for anything specific or something that caught your eye perhaps?" He had graying hair on the sides, but the top of his head was darker. He had a thick nose, and was rounder than most of the other tailors.

"Salve Signore (Hello Sir), you wouldn't have some rich colored dresses would you?"

"Mmh," he was pondering, tapping his index finger on the clef of his chin, "Ah, I do have a wine colored dress that would look good with your colored hair. Would you like to see it?"

"I would."

He rummaged around and pulled out an extravagant looking dress that was embroidered with gold thread. It reminded her of the dining room at the Boarding House. The bodice was beaded with pearls, or white beads, and the sleeves were fitted and long.

"It's very beautiful." Arianna gasped, feeling the material of the dress which was softer than her own dress that she was wearing, "how much?"

"542* florins."

Arianna blinked and looked down at the dress, then back at the man, "542 florins? I'll buy it for 500 florins."

"530."

"514."

He thought about it for a moment, "515 and a pair of buckle shoes."

"How much are buckle shoes?"

"20 florins."

"Fine, 535 florins. This dress and a pair of heeled, buckle shoes." Arianna took out the amount she needed and handed him it. He in exchange gave her the dress, which he wrapped, and the shoes. She smiled and took it with open arms.

"Anything else?" He asked, looking at her with a spark of greed.

"Do you by chance know a Serafina Quattrone?"

"Quattrone?" He thought for a moment, and blinked, "Fina, Serafina... it could be her. Her daughter took over her stand when she fell ill, perhaps you should talk to her."

"What's her daughter's name?"

"Pasqualina if I remember correctly; she's only thirteen." Arianna nodded her head and thanked the man once again.

Arianna wandered about the market, picking up a few things before remembering she needed her letter shipped. Pacing over to a ship, _Mermaid's Tail_, she gave a young sailor twenty florin, explaining how this needed to get the Monteriggioni. He nodded his head; his chin barely covered in stubble, and went on his merry way twenty florin richer than before. Before Arianna returned to the market, she stopped and stared at the horizon line that the water was touching. It seemed almost endless, and only a thin, dark line separated the two infinite things. The beauty of this place was astounding to say the least; from the culture, buildings, and the scenery, Arianna was quite pleased. Before returning to the market, in search for this 'Pasqualina' girl that the merchant had told her of, she shook her head of the romantic things she was thinking and turned on the balls of her feet.

With no such luck, Arianna could not find the girl named Pasqualina, or a stall run by a younger girl. She looked around for almost three hours before coming to a stop and sitting down on a wooden bench to fold her hands on her lap, her face grimacing to the ground. She had almost given up before she mentally noted something.

She brought the wrath of Ezio Auditore on her for leaving, she wasn't going back to him crying, weak, and sniveling because she couldn't Pasqualina; she'd just have to look around tomorrow, and the following days until she finally found the young girl. Arianna said to herself, "Even if it takes a year or more, I will find out who my father really was." Before standing up, she brushed her skirt off and pushed a happy smile on her face.

Arianna finally gave up when the sun was lowering on the horizon and made her way back to the boarding house, with upset thoughts and a frown placed upon her face.  
Cherise greeted her when she came in through the door, "How was your trip to the city?" it was a simple, polite question and Arianna answered it with ease and an almost grace.

"It was wonderful, everyone seemed quite nice and I bought a new dress."  
Cherise smiled and clasped her hands together, "Well let's see this dress."

Arianna smiled and unfolded the wine colored dress before Cherise and the Lady stared in awe at the material and sewing.

"It's very beautiful; you must wear it to a party when you are invited."

"A party?"

"A pretty little thing like you not getting invited to a nobleman's party? Almost unheard of in Venice, Signore Ricardo is throwing a party at the end of the week; I can get an invitation for you if you want." Cherise mentioned coyly.

"Oh, I could not. I do not have enough etiquette and I would make a fool of you and me."

"I already make a fool of myself at these parties my dear," Cherise waved it off and smiled, "I will get you an invitation, and you must wear that dress to the party. You'll look ravishing, and perhaps you will find a good suiting man to court you." Arianna bashfully nodded her head, unable to tell Cherise about her secret love for Ezio, and told her that it'd be nice if she could get another invite for her.

"That's great," Cherise smiled widely, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

Arianna nodded her head in uncertainty and started to move up the steps before Jacopo came running down the steps, almost running into Arianna in the process.

"Pardon me Signora Auditore," he spun around, not missing a step in the process, and began to run out towards the kitchen. Not soon afterwards, Alphonse came bounding down the steps huffing and puffing before asking Arianna if she had seen his brother.

She smiled kindly and whispered to him, "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you, but he went towards the kitchen." Without thanking her, he sped off towards the kitchen and a loud banging noise could be heard before a girlish scream, and some yelling in French. Cherise ran in as fast as she could, and Arianna could care less because she started to climb the stairs once more; making her way towards her room.

It was the end of the week already, and Arianna was soaking in a hot bath that was filled with sweet smelling bubbles that she had bought at the market the other day. Since her first visit to the market, she had went back every day and asked around for the girl, but people told her the same thing. "It's hard to miss her, she's a young girl selling jewelry", how in the blazes was that supposed to help her in any way? She ducked below the water, so it met just below her lips and blew bubbles out from her mouth and looking at her hands, which were turning wrinkly and Cherise would kill her if she wasn't ready to leave within the hour.

Cherise had gotten Arianna an invite to this party that Cherise said Signore Ricardo was throwing. Cherise explained that he was looking for another wife to take, since his third died from birthing sickness no more than three months ago. Arianna wasn't too excited to go to the party and be looked at like she was a precious thing, and get leered at by strange men, but she couldn't say no to Cherise and her coy words of appraisal.

She pushed herself from the warm water and wrapped her robe around her figure before opening the bathroom door to a waiting Roberto, who gladly went in and heaved heavy bucket loads out the window. When he was finished, Arianna had dried her hair thoroughly and gave praises to him.

"I have one more favor Roberto, if I might," he nodded his head, "might you get Gisella? She said she would take pleasure in helping me with my hair." Roberto nodded again before leaving and closing the door behind him. She took this time to quickly get her new dress out and shimmed her way into it before pushing on her corset.  
A light knock came from the door.

"Arianna? It is me." It was the kind voice Arianna felt comfortable around, but groaned back.

"Gisella, I can not tie my corset!"  
The door pushed open and Dolce sauntered in, hopping on her bed and curling up by her pillows.  
"Dear, turn, I will help."  
And she did.

**AN: So sorry for the long-ish wait, I got some of my muse back! Please review and favorite if you want, or put in some constructive thoughts. :) Enjoy! Next chapter soon!**


	28. Chapter 26

In all of Arianna's life, she had only owned three dresses as fine as the one she was wearing. The first and second being for the boy's coming of age parties, and the last was for an endorsement party for the bank at which Giovanni had worked at.

All three dresses were of average material, average coloring, and ones that Arianna had out grown.

This dress was the velvet material that some French or English dresses were made of, while having the design and quality of an Italian dress. Arianna was simply fascinated by the way the dress wrapped around her curves, yet left the girlish modesty she had, stay.

Her hair was simple; a romantic up-do that left tendril like hair frame her face and a wisp of her fringe was being pinned back with a simple, black clip.

* * *

When Arianna and Cherise finally left for the party, Arianna was nervously fiddling with her small purse that Cherise had let her borrow. She was having second thoughts at that very moment about going, something in her felt apprehensive. Her stomach was going tumbles and back flips; she was visibly paling.

"Are you alright?" Cherise questioned, her brow furrowed with worry, "You've paled considerably since we left." Arianna only looked down at the dirt road, kicking up dust and small pebbles as she began to drag her feet, "please talk to me Arianna, let me be a friend." Cherise's voice was laced with concern and worry, which made Arianna's stomach flip once more.

"I'm just a bit apprehensive about going is all," Arianna breathed a heavy sigh before wringing her hands together in a tight knot, "I've only been to a few parties in my time, and never one for a suitor."

Cherise clasped her hand over Arianna's shoulder, squeezing it ever so lightly before chuckling girlishly, "Arianna, please don't worry I will stay with you throughout the party; you are my guest and we are his."

Arianna supposed it was supposed to make her feel better, but it made her feel as if a knife had twisted into her abdomen. She grinned, although it was rather painful to, Cherise smiled back and told Arianna to straighten her back and look forward.

And they continued to walk down the cold street.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, it was already bustling with life, even if the sun had gone down behind the villas and residential homes. The hue of pinks and orange littered the sky and the clouds started to recede beyond the blue that patiently waited on the outer skirts of the brighter colors.

When Arianna and Cherise stepped up the house, after taking in all it's splendor with its almost English architecture and Italian design.

For a split second, Arianna felt like a living princess, this feeling continued throughout her stay, but parted when she entered the house.

Literally packed to the brim with all of Venice's eligible heiresses and woman from all kinds of backgrounds. In her head, Arianna had gone over this kind of situation a million times; one where everyone would stop to look at her, just like in the tales Maria used to tell her and Claudia before sending them off to sleep. However, this didn't happen; in fact, it was the opposite, she was completely ignored.

Arianna would be lying if she told Cherise it didn't damage her self-esteem any.

The gentlemen gathered around the platter that held the goblets of wine, the red liquid slipping down their throats with the aftertaste of insidious metaphors.

The women flocked around, complimenting the dresses of some, and disregarding others all together. Cherise whispered to Arianna about the guest of honor not yet having descended the stairs, in all his charming glory, which is why it was so deathly quiet.

Arianna made her way over to the drinks, taking one of the smaller goblets that was on the rims of the platter. She could feel eyes on her, and when she turned many of the woman had stopped with almost pure disgust etched onto their features.

"Brave one aren't you," it wasn't a question, more of a statement that made Arianna cringe in sudden regret. It seems as if she forgot her manners at the door, "not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, necessarily." It was a man speaking with her, one with sandy hair and dark eyes. He looked familiar, but Arianna couldn't place her finger on where she had seen him. His accent ultimately made her think of Robert, where he was English.

"You're English?"

"An astute observation," Arianna wasn't sure if his tone was mocking or one of thankfulness, perhaps it was a mixture of both, "most women here don't have an ear for accents; however, you are not most women, nor are you from here."

The observation made Arianna feel suddenly uneasy as she shifted her weight to her right foot, making her look more childish, even smaller than she was. She fingered the goblet's stem, and took a sip before licking her lips, tasting the bitterness on her lips.

"I'm visiting a relative; I'm from Florence originally. May I ask where you are from sir?"

"A relative?" A low hum filtered low in his throat before smiling, "how are you liking it so far?"

_He avoided my question_...

"Venice is a beautiful city. There are so many people from different places, even the architecture is amazing." Arianna smiled simply, raising the goblet to her mouth once again and took a sip.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. What is your name?"

His eyes shifted down to her dress, making her rather conscious about how the dress fitted her tightly.

Truth or lie?

She chose truth.

"Arianna Auditore and yourself?"

His mouth twitched upwards even more so before bowing lowly, almost submissively, "Henry Pattison madam; it would be a privilege for my name to part your lips."

Her face felt flush as the words left his mouth, taking another unconscious sip of the bitter wine before laughing lightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Henry."

He place a hand over his heart, and in jest spoke: "I believe my heart skipped a beat."

Arianna grew slightly comfortable, but unable to shake the uneasiness that the man caused her. When suddenly, there was a loud, booming voice that reached her ears.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, what do you think of my humble abode?"

There were light claps of appreciation and a couple drunken cheers from the men that were next to herself. She cringed in embarrassment.

She couldn't see the suitor who called all these women into this house, but his voice was fluxed with deep, heavy tones, and a crisp seriousness to it; however, the tone was all in jest.

It was silent for a few moments before there was heavy footsteps on the wooden steps, "please, raise your glasses in good faith," his voice was steadily getting louder until the sea of people in front of her parted, "the drinks are in the back, where you can see my brother is already drinking down the supply."

Some laughter came from the group, but Arianna attentively took a sip of her wine before sifting her eyes upwards and catching the host coming towards her through the crowd.

Nervously, she stepped to the side causing her back to meet Henry's chest; his hands stapled to her shoulders and pulled her back, even farther.

The host looked elegant, his soft features was escalated by the large smile he held on his lips. His clothes were rich in color, a royal blue and a cream color. His hair reached his shoulders in waves, but was slicked back by an oiling agent. He had to be taller than Henry, at least by two heads and was large in stature all together.

When Arianna blinked, he was two steps closer. Another blink, four steps. And her third and last blink he was just in front of her, the large smile never receding back from his features. Reaching out, past Arianna, he clasped a goblet in his hand and as the wine sloshed around, he raised it above his head.

"May this evening be fine; the wine and women better!"

Laughter.

Arianna however, did not laugh and instead pushed herself away from Henry and made her way back to Cherise, who looked to be in conversation with several other younger girls.

Immediately, Arianna felt out-of-place. Turning on her heel, holding her goblet close to her body, she weaved through the crowd and people.

Seeing a lone balcony that over looked the streets made her instantly feel better, since it reminded her so much of Florence and the view she had at the villa.

Stepping out on the balcony, the cool air hit her like water. Goosebumps instantly rose on her skin as she made her way over to railing and pressed her upper body against it, and looked down at the streets.

The suddenness of her movements caused her wine to sloshed around, dripping a few morsels of the bitter drink on the ground. She paid no mind to it, and lifted the goblet to her lips and pour the excess wine down her throat.

It wasn't sudden, and it made her body feel warmer than before.

The cool breeze rolled off the sea, and the air smelt of salt water; it was something that made her relax.

"Ah, my apologies I didn't realize anyone else was out here." The voice was familiar, and an almost soothing hue of what Arianna had listened to. Arianna didn't turn around to look who it was, because she necessarily did not want to find out.

"It's alright," Arianna started, licking her dry lips before tipping her goblet back against her mouth making the last few drops slip onto her tongue, "you do not have to apologize."

They took steps towards her, only stopping when they reached the railing as well, and leaned against it to look at her, "you've been out here for more than half the party, may I ask why?"

Arianna chuckled, thumbing her empty goblet, "I'm not exactly good at conversation, and I'm someone's guest to a party she was originally invited to."

"So you think yourself no right to be here?"

Opening her mouth, Arianna was about to respond with a 'yes' but closed her parted lips.

"I'll take that as a yes, but why? You are beautiful and single, no? This party is originally for all eligible women in Venice."

Arianna turned her head, ready to retort but again, immediately sealed her lips when she saw she was speaking to the host. She couldn't insult him in his house; she was not that rude.

"Surprised I am speaking to you? You've piqued both mine and my cousin's interest."

"Your cousin?" Arianna hesitated to ask after a moment.

"Ah Henry, the blighted fool, did not tell you his relation to me? How queer."

There was an awkward, tense atmosphere before Arianna heaved her legs on the railing and stepped up to lean more directly over the railing.

"Careful, you are no bird; you will fall."

Arianna didn't respond with a 'I'll catch myself, always have' but instead heavily sighed before shivering from a chill breeze that blew in from the North.

"Why aren't you inside asking after a dance with one of the eligible women inside?"

"Simple."

"What? What is your answer then?" Arianna looked at him, narrowed eyes before stepping down from the railing.

"For you are out here, I wish to know you."

Her breath caught in her throat before she choked, and began a harmonious laugh.

"As if I hadn't heard that one before, Signore."

"Ah, but Signora, I believe you to be quite prettier and eye-catching than those inside my home."

When the words reached her ears, her cheeks managed a bright, almost eerie pink.

"You're a smooth talker, no wonder the women swoon around you."

"They swoon?"

"Oh yes, with hearts in their eyes and lust in their throats."

His joyous laughter burst from his lungs, catching Arianna more than slightly off guard. Her shoulders jolted backwards before her lips twitched upwards, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"You speak so ill of the women here."

"And yet you laugh?"

His laughter died down as the onlookers from inside started to become curious and look towards the two.

"Because I know it to be true, but you hold a certain prejudice against them. Why is that?" Arianna stepped down from the railing and not thinking about what she was about to say next.

"I hold no prejudice, I only speak the truth."

"The universal truth then?"

"No, my truth."

It was silent for more than a few minutes, and it held a certain awkwardness to it. Arianna shifted her weight to her right foot before piercing her lips together. Adam took a step forward, holding his hand outwards and taking a stray piece of Arianna's hair to twirl around his finger. His smile was delicate as he managed to teasingly tug on that same piece of hair as well.

Arianna's cheeks grew hot from the sudden touches and bit her bottom lip until his face had grown near her own.

"I like you; perfectly smitten in fact. Not a lot of women have the intelligence and diligence to uphold a conversation such as this one, or the sarcasm."

Swallowing the glob of spit that accumulated in her throat, she promptly shook her head slightly, adding a hint of a laugh, "I would say I'm not most women, but that would be almost to cliché."

"Almost? I've heard that from too many women to count on both my hands and feet." With his free hand, he stroked her cheek with his thumb before pulling back; taking two steps backwards, her hair leaving his hand and his warmth leaving her as well. However, Arianna couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling from her skin. His hands set her on fire, and not in a good way.

Adam watched Arianna as she scurried off and back into the house, without looking back. A smile etched onto his mouth before he caught sight of his cousin, who was watching him with curious eyes, and gave him a wave over.

"What is it?" Henry questioned, sipping on his wine as he looked longingly at the party.

"Her last name is Auditore; you know what that means, right?"

Henry let a smirk crawl across his face and coil before drinking the rest of the wine in one gulp, "I'll contact him."

* * *

"The young women were talking about you at the party." Cherise said while they walking hip to hip down the crowded street, loosening her hair from the high bun she had put it in, "they were quite envious of you."

"Envious?" Arianna spat out, her face holding a deep seeded blush, "he was uncouth; touching me as he pleased."

"Yet you didn't tell him to stop." Cherise teased in a sing-song kind of voice before toning it down as people gave her almost nasty looks.

"Who was I to stop him?" Arianna began, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders as they continued to walk, "he was the host, and it was a courting party."

Cherise all but shrugged her shoulders, hooking her hands together.

"You could have told him you were not interested in his advances."

"Yet I did not, because I am not rude and uncouth like he."

The walk back to the house was quiet, and somewhat awkward. Yet, Arianna took some privilege with this as she breathed in the crisp, salted air and the breeze rolling in from the North. Everything was still besides the occasional drunken slur or yell. Arianna felt almost at peace.

* * *

**_Two Months later..._**

* * *

Arianna had fallen into a schedule, a routine that she neither minded or consciously started. Every morning, just after breakfast she would go to the market and look for the girl selling jewelry. Ultimately, she'd be out strolling until dusk and return back to the housing district and play with the boys. Sunday dinner was to be served at seven o'clock, after everyone returned from church. Arianna almost never went to church, but instead watched over the boys.

Jacopo had been a sweetheart, and had started to teach Arianna some French. Alphonse sat, begrudgingly with his arms crossed over his chest in an angry fashion, and corrected her she pronounced something even a bit wrong.

"Mon nom est Arianna, heureux de vous rencontrer." Jacopo started slow at first, pronouncing each syllable and keeping a distinct tempo at which he spoke.

"Mon nom est Arianna, hareux de wous rencoutrer."

"Heureux, de vous rencontrer." Jacopo said slower than before, making Alphonse chuckle almost maliciously.

"Mon nom est Arianna, heureux de vous rencontrer. (My name is Arianna, pleased to meet you.)"

"Parfait! (Perfect!)"

"Suis-je aller mieux? (Am I getting better?)"

"Oui. (Yes.)"

Arianna's face lit up with brilliance as she received praise from the smaller boy. His face flushed red before kicking his brother underneath the table when he let out a loud snort.

"Jésus, connard qui font mal! (Jesus, you asshole that hurt!)"

"What did he just say?"

"Nothing!" Jacopo started almost too quickly as he narrowed his eyes at his brother, "he's using bad words, ones that Mama told us never to use."

"What does she usually do when he says those bad words?"

"Washes my mouth out with soap." Alphonse stated, slumping in his chair, pouting with his lower lip. Arianna wanted to believe the innocent look of the boy, but shook her head and thought about all the evil things he's done to her.

"Should we do that?" Arianna glanced over at Jacopo, who was starting to shake his head vigorously, while Alphonse looked at her as though she was the Devil incarnate, "oh, don't look at me like that. I would just be following what your mother does."

Alphonse narrowed his eyes at her and kicked the table before getting up from his spot, "and that's why I despise her. She never punishes Jacopo, only me; how fair is that when it's him that's being naughty half the time and not me!"

Storming up the stairs, it was only a few minutes before Arianna heard a door slam from the upper floor.

"Well..."

"Alphonse doesn't mean the things he says half the time. Please don't take it to heart..."

"Ah, yes..."

It was an awkward silence before Arianna laid her handkerchief on the table and got up from the table, the chair squeaking across the floor, "I'll go check on him."

Jacopo nodded his head before looking down towards his mathematics journal.

Arianna rounded towards the stairs, lifted up her skirting before heading upstairs to knock on Alphonse's door.

There was no response.

"Alphonse?" Arianna spoke quietly, as if everyone was sleeping, and knocked again, "Alphonse? May I come in?"

Still no response, but the door did open and his little red-head poked through the opening.

"What? You want to talk about my feelings? Well I don't so you can go away and play favorites with Jacopo."

"I have no favorites," Arianna huffed suddenly upset by his words, "now, let me in. We need to talk." Alphonse rolled his eyes before Arianna stepped forward and smacked him over the head, narrowing her eyes at him with a disgruntled look painted on her features, "have some respect for your elders Alphonse."

Against his better judgment, he let her wander into his pint-sized room with two single beds shoved up against the wall two stand-alone dressers, a large window, and two desks on opposite sides of the room. Pictures of trees, birds, and flowers were hanging above one bed and on the other were pictures of ships, and even a world map with different colored pins that were stuck into such countries like EUROPE, RUSSIA, and GREECE.

"That's my brother's side," Alphonse clarified when Arianna took a sudden interest in the pictures of the ships, "he wants to be a sailor."

This surprised Arianna to say the least.

"So you prefer things like nature?"

"Yes," his face brightened up instantly, "I want to travel the world and learn about different agriculture."

Pacing over to his desk, or what was his desk since Arianna assumed the entire thing, and pulled out a large, bonded book with dog-eared pages. The title was written in elegant script, _Gods Lustrous Nature_. Alphonse handed the book to Arianna and sat down on the edge of his bed, patting the spot next to him.

"I'll show you my favorite picture."

The pictures in the book were all illustrated by hand, mostly by black ink. Alphonse flipped to a page with detailed mountains, overlooking a valley of snow and a rustic town below.

"This is where I want to visit someday," he started, looking almost apprehensive talking about it, "it's in upper Europe." Arianna watched as Alphonse skimmed his fingers over the lettering and the pictures; he looked almost at peace. And for this, Arianna was surprisingly happy.

"So you wish to visit Europe one day?" Arianna questioned, flipping through the book with light interest, and even stopped a few times to finger the dog-eared corners before smiling ever so slightly.

"Europe, Russia, and most of all Austria."

Arianna nodded her head meekly before closing the book and folding her hands silently on her lap. Alphonse scurried off to his desk and pulled out a leather-bound booklet before flipping to the mid section and handing it to her.

"You're the first one I showed this too."

Arianna's fingers dipped down and traced the dry ink that stained the paper. She smiled lightly, tracing the entire drawing that Alphonse showed her.  
It was a still life of a beautiful willowed tree that was decorated with flowers and birds.

"Il est très beau. (It's very beautiful.)"

"Merci. (Thank you.)" Alphonse hurriedly took the booklet back before flipping through it with mild interest, "I drew it the day you arrived actually."

Arianna smiled once again, playing with her fingers and intwining them with the spine of the nature book, "it's very beautiful; you have a great talent."

"Thank you."

Arianna and Alphonse talked for what seemed like hours before heading back downstairs once again. It was drawing close to midday now and people were finally starting to trickle back from church. Cherise was the last to return, but she did so with a great smile etched on her mouth.

"I was invited to another party today, by Henry and Adam no less."

"Congratulations." Arianna offered without meeting Cherise's eyes.

"And, an invitation has been formerly expressed to you as well," Cherise sang with vibrato, "Henry seems to have taken an interest in you, as well as Adam; you lucky girl! Teach me your secrets!"  
To say that Arianna was surprised would be an understatement.

* * *

Another walk through the market place on a hot fall evening was not the thing that Arianna had in mind, in fact it was the opposite. This time however, Arianna was given the rare opportunity for a gentleman to escort her.

Alphonse, dressed in his Sunday best, was walking along Arianna as she walked through the market. The conversation was short and sparse, but it was something that Arianna welcomed. Usually, Arianna had always escorted herself to and from the market place, always holding a smile, and always holding light conversation with the merchants that attempted to swindle her out of her money.

Alphonse described his company as "protection" when Arianna asked why he suddenly offered to escort her.

However, today might as well have been her lucky day.

For today, dressed in plain colors and her brown, ringlet-ed hair tied with a red ribbon, stood a little girl selling jewelry.

**Author's Note: THE HELLISH LONG WAIT IS OVER. I finally recovered this 4,000+ document from my data banks at my school! :D Sorry for the almost, what eight month wait? I'm horrible! Please enjoy and I'm on Spring Break which means ALL THE UPDATES for every story.**


End file.
